El Estigma de tu Silencio
by Trabis Lapat De Quevedo
Summary: ¿Que oscuro y sangriento secreto oculta Kanna detras de su silencio? ¿Acaso el amor entre Hakudoushi y Kanna pueda rebasar el dolor y la venganza?¿Y que sucedera entre Rin y Kohaku? ¿Sera que Sesshoumaru sera un dificil obstaculo para su inocente amor?
1. Pesadilla

Hola a todos y bienvenidos al tercer fic de la saga "Cada Oveja con su Pareja".

Este fic esta especialmente dedicado a mi gran amiga Elen quien fue una de las primeras personas que conoci cuando entre a esta pagina. Ella a sido fuente de inspiracíon en varios de mis fics ademas de gran consejera, por eso amiga, te dedico este fic. Ojala que lo disfrutes igual que usted querido lector o lectora.

Una Fúnebre quietud embargaba la ciudadela, iluminada por las cientos de estrellas que adornaban el firmamento. Todos dormían placidamente, resguardados en sus tibias camas del frió viento nocturno.

Solo se mantenían despiertos algunos soldados que estaban de guardia, protegidos del frió por abrigadoras mantas. Sus rostros eran iluminados por las grandes antorchas que adornaban la entrada principal. Bebían te caliente, traído por algunas mujeres, para mantenerse despiertos, reían y hablaban animosamente, quizás contando alguna historia graciosa.

No se daban cuenta que una sombra los observaba desde el balcón de la casa principal. Era un joven de 18 años, alto y de piel blanca cuyo su rostro se reflejaba la tristeza y el dolor que embargan su alma y su corazón.

-Kanna- murmuro al mismo tiempo que alzaba su rostro y miraba el cielo estrellado. Dentro de la casona, un silencio espectral envolvía cada centímetro del lugar, pero unos quejidos provenientes de una habitación rasgaban aquel ambiente tan sombrío.

Una joven se retorcía entre las sabanas, murmurando mil cosas indescifrables para el pequeño albino de unos 8 años que se mantenía a su lado velando por el sueño de la albina. Unas velas iluminaban la oscura habitación, pero su luz no era suficiente para romper con la penumbra.

-Kanna, por favor, tranquilízate – murmuraba Akago mientras ponía su mano sobre el pecho de Kanna y trataba de concentrarse.

-¡No¡No se me acerquen! – comenzó a exclamar la joven.

-"Oh no, volvió a comenzar" – pensó el niño mientras trataba de mantener la concentración.

-¡No¡Aléjense¡No me toquen!

-Kanna, tranquilízate. – exclamo el chico al mismo tiempo que retrocedía.

-¡Auxilio¡Papá¡Mamá¡No!

-¿Kanna, que es lo que ves¡¿Qué sueñas!

-¡No¡Hakudoushi¡Ayúdame!

De pronto y de un solo golpe, Kanna abrió los ojos despavorida y apretando con fuerza las sabanas, lanzo un aterrador grito.

Hakudoushi al oírlo, entro corriendo a la habitación y tomándola de los brazos, trato de tranquilizarla.

-¡Kanna, cálmate!

-¡No dejes que me toquen¡Aléjalos de mí! – grito Kanna en medio de lagrimas y abrazaba con fuerza a Hakudoushi. Este hizo lo mismo y mientras acariciaba su suave cabello, susurraba.

-Nadie te va hacer daño, te lo juro.

-Gracias – murmuro Kanna mientras se volvía de dormir. El joven la recostó sobre la suave cama y dándole un beso en la frente, la cubrió con una manta.

-Vamonos Akago – dijo fríamente el albino a su hermano menor. Cuando salieron de la habitación, se dirigieron a la planta baja donde estaba la sala. Ahí los esperaba un joven de cabellos negros de unos 18 años y un hombre de unos 2 metros de altura, cuyo rostro era cubierto por su largo pelo púrpura. Ambos semidesnudos a excepción de un taparrabo que cubría sus partes íntimas.

-¿Se volvió a dormir? – dijo Mouryoumaru.

-Si, tan solo con un abrazo de el, la tranquiliza – murmuro Akago mientras se sentaban sobre un futón rojo.

-Akago¿Qué vistes en los sueños de Kanna? – pregunto Kohaku mientras hacia lo mismo que Akago. Mouryoumaru y Hakudoushi también se sentaron, ansiosos de la respuesta del niño.

-Nada – respondió el niño mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¿Cómo que nada? – exclamo enojado Hakudoushi.

-Como oyes, nada. Al parecer, cada vez que intento ver lo que sueña, una barrera psíquica me bloquea.

-¿Entonces que haremos? – exclamo Mouryoumaru.

-Cierto, no podemos seguir así, ya van para 4 noches que esta en la misma situación. – replico Hakudoushi.

-¿Y ya trataron de preguntarle lo que sueña? – pregunto Kohaku.

-Ya lo hicimos, pero ella no recuerda nada o eso quiere que pensamos. – respondió Akago.

-Por lo pronto hay que regresar a dormir, mañana con más calma podremos pensar en una solución para este problema. – Exclamo Mouryoumaru al mismo tiempo que todos asintieron y levantándose, de dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

La noche siguió su curso, aunque nadie durmió, atentos a otro ataque de miedo de la joven. Pasaron las horas hasta que los primeros rayos de sol, rasgaron el velo de aquella fría noche.

En una gran habitación, un joven desnudo salía del baño. Con una manta se seco y colocándosela en el cuello, abrió las dos grandes ventanas de su recamara, haciendo que la luz del sol, inundara el lugar. Con desgano, se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la cama, sin ánimo de levantarse.

-Kanna – murmuro el joven mientras cerraba los ojos. No podía dejar de pensar en ella¿Qué aterradora pesadilla atormentaba a la joven, noche tras noche sin parar? Solo se confortaba saber, que tan solo con abrazarla en medio de sus gritos y lagrimas, la calmaba y reducía su dolor.

De pronto, su mente comenzó a volar, tras recordar cada vez que tocaba a Kanna. La suavidad su piel, el olor de violetas de su largo cabello, aquella mirada melancólica eran cosas que lo hacían vibrar. Todo su ser se temblaba cada vez que la veía, un escalofrió se apoderaba de su cuerpo cuando su cuerpo rozaba con el suyo, todas las noches que e mantenía al lado de ella.

No se dio cuenta que con esos pensamientos, comenzó a acariciarse lentamente. Su mano suavemente acariciaba su pecho mientras la otra comenzaba a bajar por su abdomen. Lentamente llego hasta su entrepierna y delicadamente con sus dedos, comenzó a rozar su erecta virilidad. Rítmicamente su mano comenzó a bajar y subir mientras apretaba los labios y el recuerdo de Kanna se hacia mas fuerte en su mente. Estaba a punto de llegar al éxtasis cuando un golpe hizo que se saliera de su concentración.

-"Diablos"- pensó el muchacho al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y se ponía el pantalón. Se acerco a la puerta, tras escuchar tres golpes más, al abrirla se topo con su hermano menor.

-¿Akago que quieres?

-Vine a verte pero creo que te interrumpí – exclamo Akago picaramente. Hakudoushi no pudo evitar sonrojar y de manera cortante le exclamo:

-A ver, déjate de estupideces y dime que quieres.

-Pues vengo a decirte, que ya descubrí a la persona con el poder de ayudar a Kanna.

-¿Una persona! – exclamo asombrado Hakudoushi.

-Como lo oíste, así que baja ahora mismo y ve al jardín donde yo te estaré esperando – y dando esa indicación, se dio media vuelta y se fue. Hakudoushi se termino de vestir y cerrando la puerta de un solo golpe, bajo.

Al llegar a la planta baja, se topo con Mouryoumaru, quien estaba vestido con un traje negro y sobre el, una armadura dorada muy parecida a las de los antiguos samuráis. Estaba por irse a entrenar con los nuevos soldados cuando fue detenido por el albino.

-Hola Mouryoumaru – exclamo jubiloso Hakudoushi.

-Vaya, hoy amaneciste con buen humor¿A que se debe tal alegría?

-Muy sencillo, Akago descubrió una manera para ayudar a Kanna y voy al jardín para que me lo diga.

-Muy bien, entonces les deseo suerte – exclamo el youkai al mismo tiempo que se colocaba la espada en la cintura y se dirigía al patio.

-Eso espero- murmuro el albino y veloz se dirigió al jardín.

Este jardín se encontraba detrás de la casa principal y servia como fuente de alimento para toda la ciudadela. Pues este dichoso lugar se extendía por un vasto territorio donde los hombres cultivaban las verduras y frutos del campo. Varios árboles frutales estaban desiminados por todo el jardín y miles de bellas flores adornaban el lugar.

Un grupo de niños jugaban alrededor de una bella joven de cabellos blancos. Se distinguía de entre todas las mujeres por su rostro angelical y ataviado traje. Pero que a pesar de las risas y juegos de los pequeños, ni una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Cuando Hakudoushi llego por fin al jardín, se quedo hipnotizado por la belleza de Kanna, manteniéndose quieto hasta que una voz infantil lo saque de su trance.

-Que bueno que llegaste.

-Akago dime¿Quién puede ayudar a Kanna?

-Muy sencillo, tú. – exclamo como respuesta triunfante Akago. Hakudoushi lo miro confundido mientras esperaba una explicación.

-No me había dado cuenta hasta la noche de ayer, que tú eras el indicado para ayudar a Kanna. La razón es muy simple y es la diferencia de nuestros poderes. El mío solo se limita a leer las mentes de los seres humanos y monstruos pero el tuyo es capaz de leer su corazón y su alma. Y aunque no has usado tus poderes durante estos años, se puede sentir que han aumentado. Es por eso que te considero como la única esperanza de Kanna.

-¿Y se lo has dicho a ella? – pregunto Hakudoushi aun pensativo por las palabras de su hermano.

-Aun no, pero se lo debemos decir. – Murmuro Akago mientras cerraba los ojos. De pronto una fría brisa soplo entre ellos e hizo que se dieran la vuelta. Frente a ellos estaba Kanna quien los veía de manera rara.

-¿Tu puedes ayudarme? – murmuro la joven dirigiéndose a Hakudoushi. Este simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero les advierto que hay un gran peligro.

-¿Peligro? – exclamo Hakudoushi tras escuchar las palabras de su hermano.

-Si logras entrar en su interior, corres el riesgo de verte involucrado en su pesadilla tanto que su dolor será parte de ti. Así que piénsalo bien¿Te atreves a hacerlo a pesar de saber tal peligro?

Kanna se quedo lívida ante aquellas palabras y mirando a Hakudoushi, espero su respuesta. Este simplemente sonrió y tomando de la mano a Kanna, respondió. – Si.

-Bien, entonces esta noche lo haremos – exclamo triunfante Akago.

-No – se escucho de decir.

-Pero Kanna – murmuro Hakudoushi al mismo tiempo que Kanna soltaba su mano

– Quiero hacerlo ahora.

-Pero aun esta débil – exclamo Akago mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

-No importa, no esperare hasta que llegue la noche, así que a hora lo haremos.

-¡Hakudoushi dile algo!

-Yo pienso igual que Kanna.

-Demonios, entonces voy a preparar todo para realizarlo. – refunfuño el niño mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a la casa, seguido por Kanna y Hakudoushi.

-¿Tienes miedo? – murmuro Hakudoushi al mismo tiempo que Kanna y el, llegaban a las puertas de una gran habitación.

-Si pero a tu lado, ese miedo desaparece – respondió ella al mismo tiempo que tomaba de la mano al joven.

Entraron lentamente a la habitación y se toparon con una inmensa oscuridad. De pronto miles de velas se encendieron iluminado la habitación. En ella había una gran cama donde Kanna se acostó mientras Akago se acercaba a ella y extendiendo sus manos.

Lentamente la joven comenzó a entrar en trance hasta que por fin logro quedarse dormida.

- Listo, ahora es tu turno – exclamo el niño al mismo tiempo que miraba a su hermano mayor. Este asintió y acercándose a la cama, poso sus manos sobre el pecho de Kanna. Cerro los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse al mismo tiempo que una neblina púrpura cubría su cuerpo y el de Kanna.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que un rayo de luz obligo a Hakudoushi abrir los ojos. Al hacerlo, se vio en medio de un gran prado de bellas flores, al verse en tal lugar, se dio cuenta que estaba en los sueños de Kanna. Y como lo había dicho Akago, podía sentir todo aquello tan vividamente: los calidos rayos del sol, la suave brisa mañanera incluso el adorable aroma de las flores. Comenzó a caminar, esperando toparse con algo que explicara los terrores nocturnos que sufría Kanna cuando las risas de una niña llamaron su atención.

Guiado por dichas risas, llego hasta una bella cabaña que se encontraba a las orillas de un riachuelo. Un hombre cortaba varios pedazos de madera con una filosa hacha mientras reía por las gracias que hacia una pequeña niña de cabellos negros. También reía una joven mujer que lavaba ropa y al mismo tiempo que veía a la chiquilla.

Hakudoushi esta confundido¿Qué hacia tales escenas en la mente de Kanna¿Acaso soñaba con un lugar así? Estaba tan concentrado en aquellas interrogantes cuando una voz infantil le hablo.

-¿Quién eres?

-Ah – exclamo Hakudoushi mientras miraba a la niña. Por poco se cae de espaldas al ver el rostro de la niña. – No puede ser, es imposible.

-¿Oye, quien eres? – repitió la niña la misma pregunta.

-Me llamo Hakudoushi.

-Hola Hakudoushi, yo me llamo Kanna. – exclamo la niña mientras sonreía.

-¡Kanna ven a comer! – se escucho un grito.

-Me tengo que ir, adiós- exclamo la joven mientras corría a su cabaña.

-¡Espera¡No te vayas! – grito Hakudoushi mientras corría detrás de la niña. De pronto algo hizo que se quedara petrificado. Todo se tiño de sangre al mismo tiempo que espeluznantes gritos se comenzaron a escuchar.

Las escenas de lo que vio fueron atroces. Se movían en cámara lenta, todo teñido de un rojo brillante como la misma sangre. Antes los ojos de Hakudoushi, vio como los padres de la niña caían despedazados, rodeados de varios demonios. De pronto comenzó a escuchar los gritos de dolor de Kanna quien estaba rodeada de aterradores y asquerosos youkais quienes la veían con lujuria.

-¡Ayúdame Hakudoushi¡Auxilio!

-¡Kanna¡Aguanta! – grito Hakudoushi mientras corría hacia ella pero enorme sombra cubrió a los youkais y junto con ellos a Kanna.

-¡Hakudoushi!- fue lo único que grito Kanna cuya voz se ahogo entre las risas y gritos de las bestias.

-¡No! – grito el joven al mismo tiempo que una risa diabólica se escuchaba y un par de ojos amarillentos que provenían de la sombra miraban con odio a Hakudoushi. De pronto una luz ilumino todo, dejando ciego por unos instantes a Hakudoushi.

-¡Hakudoushi!- grito Akago cuando vio como su hermano era disparado con una fuerza sobrehumana. Este cayó pesadamente en el suelo pero rápidamente se incorporo. Corrió hasta la cama de Kanna quien estaba cubierta por una blanca sabana, la levanto y un lanzo un terrible alarido.

Sabanas y almohadas cubiertas de sangre provenientes de miles de heridas en el cuerpo de Kanna. En sus mejillas se deslizaban hilillos de sangre provenientes de sus ojos.

-Hakudoushi – fue lo único que pudo balbucir la joven mientras se desplomaba en la cama.

-¡Kanna! – grito el joven albino al mismo tiempo que corría hacia la herida y la tomaba entre sus brazos. -¡Kanna¡Responde!

-¿Kanna!- exclamo entre lagrimas Akago, atónito por aquella escena. Hakudoushi lo miro furioso y comenzó a gritarle:

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí¡Ve por el maldito doctor¡Ahora!

Akago salio de la habitación asustado y en medio de sus lágrimas fue en busca del viejo doctor. Dentro de la habitación, un joven acariciaba el cabello ensangrentado de Kanna mientras apretaba su lastimado cuerpo con el suyo y gritaba con dolor¡Kanaaaaaaaa!

Continuara.

Y que tal, abrumador ¿Verdad, espero sus opiniones y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.

Aclaración.

Quizas algunos se pregunten ¿Y Naraku o Kagura¿En donde se metieron estos? bueno la respuesta es muy simple y se encuentra en prolife, ya que en el esta la lista de los fic que integran la saga cuyocreador soy yo. Gracias.


	2. En el prado de las Flores

Hola a todos, aqui esta el 2d0 capitulo de "El Estigma de tu Silencio", ojala les agrade.

En el prado de las flores...

Las horas pasaban y ninguna noticia del estado de salud de la chica. Afuera de la habitación estaba Akago sentado silenciosamente mientras veía Hakudoushi caminar de un lado para otro mientras apretaba los puños.

-¡Ya basta¡Harás un agujero en el piso! – exclamo Akago ante la desesperación que le provocaba su hermano.

-¿Y que quieres que haga¡Desde hace horas están adentro y no han salido a decirnos algo! – respondió iracundo el albino.

-Ya sabes que el doctor es uno de los mejores, así que siéntate y deja de moverte….

De pronto las puertas de la habitación se abrieron al mismo tiempo que dos mujeres salían seguidas por un hombre de unos 30 años. El hombre se mantenía serio y acercándose a Hakudoushi, comenzó a hablar.

-La señorita Kanna esta fuera de peligro. Pero hay algo que me preocupa.

-¿Qué cosa?- murmuro el albino.

-¿Ha sufrido de accidentes pasados con navajas la señorita?

-Claro que no. Jamás ha estado en un accidente es más nunca se ha enfermado desde que la conozco – replico Akago.

-No lo entiendo, es algo muy raro.

-¿Qué no entiende? Ande dígame que pasa. – dijo Hakudoushi.

-Bien. Aunque las heridas de Kanna parecieran ser recientes no lo son. Son muy viejas provocadas al parecer en su infancia y que ahora de manera extraña se han abierto.

-Hmmm – fue lo único que salio de los labios de Hakudoushi.

-Es mejor que la dejen reposar, ya las medicinas evitaran alguna infección. – dijo el doctor. – Mañana vendré a cambiar los vendajes – y con eso ultimo, el hombre se fue.

-Joven Hakudoushi ¿Qué desea que hagamos? – pregunto una de las mujeres.

-Retírense y estén pendientes si las necesitamos. – respondió el joven. Las mujeres se retiraron ante la mirada de Akago. Hakudoushi entro a la habitación, en la recamara mientras era seguido por Akago.

El cuerpo de Kanna se encontraba totalmente vendado, era como si miles de cuchillas hubiesen cortado su delicada piel. Se mantenía inmóvil, solo sus labios se movían, murmurando mil cosas sin sentido. Hakudoushi se llevo la mano a la boca tras ver la terrible condición de la chica.

-¿Qué te paso¿Cómo es posible esto? – murmuraba mientras se hincaba al lado de la cama y tomaba entre sus manos, la mano de Kanna.

-¿Hakudoushi¿Qué fue lo que viste? – pregunto Akago mientras se acercaba los jóvenes.

-Vi una niña con sus padres que vivían en una cabaña al lado de un río. Parecían tan felices hasta que….

-¿Hasta que…?

-Hasta que todo se volvió oscuro y los padres de la niña eran asesinados por unos youkais.

-¿Qué paso con la niña?

-La niña era rodeada por esos demonios, gritaba y lloraba, me pedía a gritos que la rescatara y cuando trate de hacerlo, no pude.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no podía moverme y cuando por fin me moví, una gran sombra envolvió a los demonios junto a la niña. Esa sombra me produjo escalofríos por aquellos ojos rojos y esa maldita carcajada que no paraba de escucharse por todo el lugar – explico Hakudoushi.

-Hakudoushi ¿Cómo se llamaba la niña?

-Kanna, ese era su nombre- respondió fríamente Hakudoushi.

En otra parte, en un lejano prado de flores, dos jóvenes reían y jugaban….

-¡No me vas atrapar¡Jajá¡Jajá! – gritaba una joven de unos 18 años mientras corría por todo el prado, saltando troncos y piedras.

-¡Eso lo veremos! – grito otro chico de la misma edad mientras se acercaba a la joven. De pronto el joven dio un gran salto y se coloco frente a la chica con los brazos abiertos, la joven no pudo detener su carrera y cayo sobre los brazos del chico.

-¡Te atrape! – exclamo el chico al mismo tiempo que ambos caían al suelo quedando ella sobre el. Las flores los envolvieron mientras el viento comenzó a soplar sobre ellos. Lentamente los brazos del chico comenzaron a rodear la cintura de la chica en medios de sus risas hasta suavemente los labios del chico comenzaron a friccionar con los de la joven.

Sus besos comenzaron a ser largos y apasionados mientras las caricias iban en aumento. Las manos del joven empezaron a bajar hasta llegar a sus piernas y sin resistencia, las metió bajo el kimono amarillo de la joven. Esta por otro lado, comenzó lentamente en acariciar el fuerte pecho del exterminador cuando….

-Ejem, chicos – se escucho una voz infantil decir.

-¿Eh! – exclamaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo. Rápidamente se levantaron mientras arreglaban su ropa, ambos rojos de pena.

-¡Hola Kai! – fue lo único que atino en decir Kohaku.

Kai era el hijo que Kagura tuvo con Sesshomaru años atrás. Tenía la apariencia de un chico de 10 años, su ropa tenía cierto parecido a la vestimenta de Inuyasha solo que a diferencia era blanca con los bordes dorados. En su frente estaba el tatuaje de una estrella de 4 picos de color azul, su cabello negro llegaba hasta sus hombros con flecos blancos. Poseía la misma inteligencia y serenidad de su padre pero también la rebeldía y el coraje de su madre, así que era un niño youkai excepcional.

-Hola Kohaku, veo que estaban en un momento privado ¿Verdad Rin?

-Este si, ejem. – respondió la joven sonrojada. Había pasado el tiempo y Rin se había transformado de una graciosa chiquilla a una hermosa joven.

-¿Acaso Sesshomaru esta cerca?- pregunto serio el exterminador. Kai solo sonrió y respondió:

-No, el esta con mamá, ya saben en sus propias cosas….

No se daban cuenta que eran observados por Jaken, quien siguiendo las ordenes del youkai, había seguido a Rin. Viendo que Kohaku estaba con ella ni tardo ni perezoso fue avisarle al amo.

Cerca de ahí, sobre unas colinas se alzaba con esplendor una gran mansión feudal….

-¡Oh Kagura¡Es exquisito!

-Gracias Sesshomaru.

-¡Es lo más rico que has hecho!

-Que bien que te guste, ya sabes que una buena esposa debe complacer en todo su esposo.

-Ya veo, pero repito esto es delicioso. Este cordero con arroz es el mejor platillo que has hecho.

-Ya sabes bien que soy una experta cocinera, no por nada soy la mejor,- exclamo alegre Kagura mientras tomaba un plato de arroz y comenzaba a comer. Pero no había pasado ni unos minutos cuando las puertas del comedor se abrieron y Jaken entraba seguido por dos sirvientes.

-¡Amo Sesshomaru¡Amo¡El esta aquí! – grito el sapo.

-¡Que¡Otra vez ese exterminador! – gruño el youkai mientras se levantaba de la mesa y miraba a Kagura de manera amenazante.

-¿Tu sabias de esto! – la espeto.

-Yo no se nada, así que no me mires así – respondió molesta Kagura mientras se llevaba a la boca unos granos de arroz.

-Hmmm. – fue lo único que salio de los labios de Sesshomaru al mismo tiempo que salía del comedor en busca de Kohaku y Rin. Jaken se quedo atrás mirando su partida cuando…

-¡Y tu que haces aquí! – grito Kagura mientras miraba furiosa al viejo sirviente.

-¡Usted no me grite! – respondió Jaken pero cerro la boca cuando vio un gran abanico en la mano derecha de la mujer. Esta solo sonrió y de un golpe abrió el abanico mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-¿Decías algo?

-Yo de…de…decía que ya me i...iba – tartamudeo Jaken mientras se daba la vuelta y seguía a Sesshomaru. Sabía muy bien que aquella mujer era capaz de matarlo y era peligroso estar cerca de ella.

-¿Qué harán? – pregunto Kai mientras se sentaba en la fresca hierba.

-No lo se, el no lo quiere aceptar – murmuro triste Rin.

-El aun piensa que soy un peligro para ella y no importa lo que haga, el seguirá pensando eso. Y créeme, ya me esta cansado eso.

-Mi padre es muy testarudo y muy sobre protector con nosotros, en especial con Rin por ser niña. Creo que teme a que la lastime no física sino psicológicamente por ejemplo con una decepción amorosa.

-Mmm. – fue lo único que respondió Kohaku.

De pronto llego a ellos, el ruido de los arbustos moverse. Kai se levanto precipitadamente mientras olía el aire. De golpe, una mueca de miedo se dibujo en su rostro mientras comenzaba temblar.

-Es mejor que te vayas.- exclamo el chico mientras miraba al bosque.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Rin sin entender la reacción de su "hermano".

-Entiendo, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos después Kai. – dijo Kohaku. Rápidamente se acerco a Rin y dándole un beso se marcho. Está solo vio como se alejaba Kohaku mientras colocaba su mano sobre su pecho.

-¡Aquí es amo¡Aquí es donde esta ese exterminador! – grito Jaken mientras salía de los arbustos. Rin se coloco al lado de Kai mientras este esperaba ver a su padre. Lentamente Sesshomaru apareció, en su rostro no se podía apreciar ninguna emoción a pesar que con la mirada demostraba un gran enojo.

-¿Amo Kai que hace aquí? – pregunto el sirviente mientras notaba que había ninguna señal de Kohaku.

-¿En donde esta? – espeto Sesshomaru a los chicos.

-No se de que habla Amo Sesshomaru- respondió Rin mientras bajaba la mirada.

-No mientas, a pesar del olor de las flores puedo oler su aroma. – exclamo fríamente Sesshomaru. - Kai dime ¿Estuvo aquí el?

-No se de que me habla padre, apenas acabamos de llegar y no hemos visto a nadie.

-Hmmm, esta bien pero les advierto ambos, si vuelvo a saber que esta por aquí, lo rastrare y lo matare. Ahora vamonos, ya es hora de comer – exclamo el youkai mientras se internaba el bosque seguido por el sapo sirviente.

-Rin vamonos – murmuro Kai mientras tomaba de la mano a su "hermana". Está solo atino en no pronunciar ninguna palabra y contener las lágrimas de coraje que sentía salir de sus ojos.

Kohaku lentamente caminaba por el sendero que conducía a su hogar, no dejaba de pensar en como lograr que aquel youkai lo aceptara como pareja de Rin. Antes tenía razón en considerarlo un peligro por estar al servicio de Naraku, pero ahora que ese temible hanyou se había ido y el había recuperado su alma, las cosas eran diferentes.

Ya estaba cerca del castillo cuando vio un contingente de soldados entrenando artes marciales. Lentamente se acerco a ellos y pudo reconocer al general que los comandaba.

-Hola Mouryoumaru.

-Hola Kohaku. – respondió el youkai. Después dirigiéndose al grupo de hombre grito - ¡Ahora hagan 20 agachadillas y 40 largatijas¡Ahora!

Kohaku se sentó en una gran roca y puso su mirada en los soldados que realizaban los ejercicios que Mouryoumaru les indico. Este al ver el estado apático de su amigo, se poso a su lado y exclamo:

-¿Como te fue?

-Bien supongo….

-¿Supones¿Acaso te descubrió Sesshomaru?

-Estuvo a punto pero gracias a Kai, pude irme sin ningún problema.

-¿Entonces cual es el problema?

-El problema es que ya me estoy cansando. Ya me harte de verme a escondidas con Rin, me harte de estar cuidándome las espaldas por si me ataca Sesshomaru, me harte de todo eso. – exclamo enojado Kohaku.

-¿Entonces que harás?

-Pues he estado pensando en robármela….

-¿Robártela¡Jajajaja!- exclamo entre risas el gigante.

-Hmmm…

-Lo siento pero es que suena gracioso, además ¿Qué harán después que se haya fugado contigo?

-No lo se, vivir en el castillo supongo.

-Kohaku cada día me sorprendes más, eres capaz de eso por amor, de veras que es una locura.

-¿Entonces que hago!

-No lo se pero no creo que con esas ideas hagas algo, solo te falto pensar en casarte.

-¿Casarme? – murmuro Kohaku mientras abría los ojos.

-Si casarte, tomar la mano de Rin ante Sesshomaru, jajaja….

-¡Eso es¡Eso es lo que debo hacer!

-¿Que cosa? – exclamo Mouryoumaru extrañado por el brillo en los ojos de Kohaku.

-¡Ya que hacer para estar junto a Rin¡Me casare con ella!

-¿Te casaras con ella? bien…. ¿Qué¡Casarte con ella!

-¡Gracias Mouryoumaru¡Me tengo que ir!

-¿Pero a donde!- lo detuvo el youkai.

-¡Al castillo¡Tengo que prepara todo! – y con eso ultimo salto desde la roca y corriendo se dirigió al castillo.

-"Está loco, ojala que tenga suerte." – pensó Mouryoumaru. Después dirigiéndose a los soldados, prosiguió a entrenar con ellos.

Mientras tanto en una oscura habitación, Hakudoushi trataba de descifrar los sueños de Kanna.

-¿Qué crees que le produjo las heridas? – murmuro Akago mientras se sentada al lado de Hakudoushi.

-No lo se, pero lo que estoy seguro de que sus sueños son la clave para descubrirlo.

-Lo que más me preocupa es saber el origen de esos sueños. Quizás Naraku al crear a Kanna, sin querer absorbió recuerdos incluso vidas completas de algunos espíritus en pena que conformaban su cuerpo. Y ahora Kanna sueña con esos recuerdos.

-No- contesto fríamente Hakudoushi. – Ese sueño le pertenece a ella, de alguna forma esta ligado con algo que le sucedió a Kanna hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Crees que Kanna existía mucho antes que Naraku la creara, incluso antes que Naraku existiera? – exclamo asombrado el niño.

-Se que suena loco, pero no se me ocurre otra explicación.

-Creo que hay alguien que nos pueda ayudar a resolver esto.

-¿Acaso te refieres a….?

-Si, me refiero a el, a Naraku nuestro padre.

-Pero no sabemos nada de el desde hace años, perdimos todo rastro de el. No se como…

No pudo terminar la oración pues un quejido los interrumpió. Lentamente Kanna abrió los ojos mientras se incorporaba.

-Kanna, que bien que despertaste.

-¿En donde estoy? – pregunto la albina. De pronto se quedo mirando fijamente a Hakudoushi. Este se sorprendió al ver como se dibujaba una mueca de terror en el rostro de Kanna.

-¡No te acerques¡Aléjate¡No!

-¿Kanna que te ocurre? – exclamo confundido Hakudoushi. Está solo siguió gritando histérica.

-¡Sal de Aquí¡Ahora! – grito Akago mientras tranquilizaba a Kanna. El joven obedeció y rápidamente salio de la habitación. Pasaron los minutos hasta que Akago salio….

-¿Qué paso?

-Ya se tranquilizo y se ha dormido otra vez.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué se puso así?

-No lo se, pero es mejor que arreglemos esto antes que se ponga peor. Así que busca tu alabarda y ve en busca de Naraku.

-Esta bien, saldré ahora mismo- respondió Hakudoushi, rápidamente se dirigió a la habitación en busca de su arma seguido por su hermano.

-"Suerte y que ojala lo encuentres" – pensó Akago al ver como su hermano tomaba la cuchilla y saliendo de la ventana, partía en busca de su padre.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, jamas crei que un fic sobre Kanna tendria a muchos seguidores, mil gracias y ojala que este capitulo tenga la misma asistencia que el anterior. Gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo...


	3. El Demonio del Bosque de las Sombras

Advertencia: Este capitulo posee algunos parrafos con toques lemon y gore, bajo su responsabilidad si lo lee y queda traumado o traumada.

Hola a toda la gente bonita (sueno a conducto de programa barato), aqui les traigo el 3er capitulo de Estigma de Tu Silecnio, disculpen la demora pero he tenido mucho quehacer y no he tenido tiempo. Bien, aqui les dejo con este capitulo que se llama:

**_El Demonio del Bosque De las Sombras_**

El viento soplo con fuerza sobre aquel tenebroso bosque. A pesar de que el sol se elevaba por todo lo alto, sus rayos eran incapaces de atravesar el espeso follaje de las copas de los árboles. La oscuridad extendía sobre aquella extraña región y el silencio reinaba. Pero este silencio fue destrozado por unos desgarradores gritos provenientes de un apartado rincón.

-¡Maldito¡Déjala en paz¡Bastardo!

-¡Jajaja¡Jajaja¡Jajaja!

-¡Miserables¡No la toquen¡Malditos bastardos!- grito nuevamente un pobre campesino cuyas ropas se encontraba desgarrada y su cuerpo lleno de marcas producidos por los golpes de la horda de youkais cerdo que lo habían atrapado.

-¡Jajaja¡Cállate imbecil¡Y disfruta del espectáculo! – respondió uno de los demonios mientras arrastraba al pobre hombre frente a una enorme caverna.

-¡Auxilio¡Makoto¡Auxilio! – grito una mujer que se encontraba dentro de aquella cueva. El campesino con horror pudo observar a una gigantesca figura que se movía en la oscuridad.

-¡Oyuki¡Resiste¡Bastardos! – grito con todas sus fuerzas aquel malherido hombre.

-No te preocupes, no la voy a lastimar…- se escucho una voz dentro de la caverna. El hombre se quedo frío al ver salir en medio de la oscuridad el rostro de un joven de bella apariencia, cuyos largos cabellos negros caían frente a su rostro.

-¿Quién diablos eres tu! – exclamo aterrado el campesino. La criatura no respondió, solo sonrió al mismo tiempo que se volvía internar en la oscuridad. Dentro de la caverna, se encontraba el cuerpo de una mujer de edad joven. Su ropa esta totalmente destrozada mientras que su delicada piel mostraba una gran cantidad de heridas.

-¡Por favor¡No me mate¡Se lo suplico! – comenzó suplicar la mujer al mismo tiempo que la criatura se dirigía ella. Con horror vio como un tentáculo de aquel asqueroso demonio la tomaba del cuello y la levantaba. Lentamente la criatura acerco su cara al rostro de la pobre mujer y sonriendo maléficamente, lamió su mejilla con su larga y babosa lengua.

-Sabes delicioso, creo que me he topado con algo que vale la pena. – murmuro el ser.

Un sonido seco retumbo por las paredes al mismo tiempo que gotas de sangre caían al suelo. Un aterrador grito escapo de los labios de la desdichada al mismo tiempo que sus desorbitados ojos miraban con terror absoluto el rostro de su violador.

La pobre se retorcía de un dolor indescriptible provocado por los brutales embates de aquellos tentáculos nauseabundos dentro sus entrañas. La sangre no dejaba de fluir de entre sus piernas mientras sentía como las afiladas garras de aquel demonio cruel cortaban lentamente su piel.

-¿Qué sucede Zorra¿Acaso no te gusta? – exclamo aquel monstruo mientras apretaba con fuerza en cuello de la doncella con el tentáculo.

-¡Auxilio¡Ayyyyyyyy! – fue lo único que respondió la victima. Rápidamente enloqueció ante aquella vil tortura. Pero en un intento de tratar de salvar la poca dignidad que le quedaba, pudo sujetar uno de los tantos tentáculos que la rodeaban y con furia lo mordió. Tan fuerte fue el ataque que logro arrancarle un pedazo de carne provocando que la bestia rugiera de dolor.

-¡Maldita Prostituta¡Esto no se quedara así¡Estupida! – grito enfurecido el aterrador el ser.

Un tentáculo se enrosco violentamente en el brazo derecho de la mujer y tirando salvajemente lo arranco. Un raudal de sangre cayó al piso en medio de los gritos de la pobre victima. El demonio sonrió al ver el sufrimiento de la desdichada y acercando su rostro al oído de ella susurro:

-Y apenas comienzo….

Y de manera sádica arranco el otro brazo de la chica en medios de gritos desgarradores y carcajadas diabólicas. Todo aquellos macabros sonidos retumbaron por las paredes de la caverna y llevados al exterior. Ahí un hombre lloraba amargamente al escucharlos y que se mezclaban con las risas de los youkais cerdo.

-Al parecer el jefe se divierte mucho con tu esposa, jajaja, jajaja – exclamo burlón uno de ellos.

-¡Maldito¡Oyuki! – fue lo único que salio de los labios de pobre sujeto.

De pronto un desgarrador grito surgió de la caverna helando la sangre del campesino seguido por un sonido seco. Un negro presentimiento cruzo por su mente al mismo tiempo que aquel diabólico rostro hizo su aparición. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara al mismo tiempo que sus ojos carmesí se posaron sobre la humanidad del pobre aldeano.

-¿Qué diablos hiciste con ella¡Responde Bastardo!

-¿Quieres saber que le hice¿De veras quieres saber? – respondió el youkai.

Algo proveniente de la oscura caverna rodó hasta los pies de Makoto, cubierto de sangre y polvo. Los youkais cerdo soltaron al hombre que lentamente levanto el objeto que se encontraba bajo sus pies. Con horror descubrió que era la cabeza de su esposa que había sido arrancada de su cuerpo por aquel demonio sanguinario.

-¡Maldito seas¡Como te atreviste a matarla! – vocifero con fuerza Makoto al mismo tiempo que los demonios que lo apresaban se burlaban más y más de su dolor.

-Cállate ya, deberías sentir honrado de que tu esposa haya sido la amante de nuestro señor. – exclamo en coro los nauseabundos seres.

-Esto lo pagaras…. ¡Juro que esto lo pagaras! – grito enfurecido el campesino y dando un golpe a los dos youkais que estaban a su lado, logro tomar el afilado cuchillo de uno y se abalanzo hacia la bestia demoníaca que se ocultaba en la oscuridad.

Los youkais trataron de detenerlo pero no pudiendo contener la ira y la sed de venganza del campesino, así que se hicieron a un lado y esperaron que su amo se hiciera cargo de el.

-¡Maldito¡Juro que te matare¡No dejare que vuelvas a lastimar a otra mujer!

Estuvo a unos centímetros de llegar al rostro del asesino de su esposa cuando un gemido ahogado escapo de sus labios. Un terrible dolor comenzó a apoderarse del pecho de aquel pobre hombre.

-¿Qué pasa¿No que me ibas a matar? – pregunto el rostro al mismo tiempo los demonios a su servicio reían de la ultima desgracia del campesino.

Este dejo caer el cuchillo al mismo tiempo que caí al suelo arrodillado. Hilillos de sangre comenzaron a manchar su ropa al mismo tiempo que sentía que su alma se desprendía de su cuerpo. Bajo su cabeza para ver su pecho y con horror descubrió que un tentáculo verde había atravesado su cuerpo. Lentamente volvió a subirla al mismo tiempo que su atacante lo soltaba. Cayó al suelo, convulsionándose en medio de una lenta y espantosa agonía al mismo tiempo que los youkais se acercaban a su cuerpo.

-Al parecer nuestro señor nos ha proporcionado el alimento de esta noche. – exclamaron al mismo tiempo que los restos de la mujer eran lanzados fuera de la caverna. El rostro que minutos antes sonreía malignamente se había vuelto serio y con una mirada de decepción. Y lentamente y sin decir nada se refugio otra vez a la caverna mientras que los youkais se daban un festín con los restos de aquellas dos personas asesinadas vilmente.

-Fue divertido pero aun así no se compara con esa chiquilla¡Oh¡Cuánto desearía tenerla aquí¡Lastima que los muertos no pueden revivir! – fue lo ultimo que murmuro mientras se recostaba en el suelo de aquella húmeda y oscura cueva, en espera de su próxima victima.

Lejos de aquel paraje de crimen y sangre, se encontraba un pequeño pueblo cuyos aldeanos estaban al borde del colapso. Tenían miedo de caminar al bosque que se encontraba pocos metros de su territorio. Leyendas y extraños hechos provenían de aquel lugar referente a una bestia sangrienta que violaba y despedazaba a sus victimas alimentado con sus restos al sequito de demonios que lo acompañaban.

La gente del pueblo evitaba hablar del tema y tratando de olvidar los abominables hechos ocurridos, se refugiaban en sus quehaceres, esperando y rogando a la vez no ser las próximas victimas de un cruel y sanguinario desenlace.

El día lentamente pasaba y las nubes proporcionaban al ambiente, un aspecto melancólico. Un joven de ropas elegantes caminaba lentamente por un prado, había pasado varias horas desde su partida y no encontraba señales de su objetivo.

-No puedo soportarlo, cada vez se pone peor ella, sus pesadillas no la pueden dejar en paz. ¿Dónde diablos se ha metido mi padre¡El es único que supuestamente nos puede ayudar pero desde que se fue con esa sacerdotisa, no hemos sabido de el!

De pronto se detuvo ante la entrada de la aldea ya descrita. Se extraño ver el ambiente sombrío y triste que rodeaba todo el lugar. Algunos campesinos trabajaban en el campo mientras las mujeres hacían sus quehaceres. Los ancianos estaban sentados en la verde hierba que cubría las callecitas de del pueblo mientras que los niños se mantenían dentro de sus casa cuyas caritas se reflejaba una expresión de tristeza.

-Que raro pueblo, pareciera que estuviera de luto. – se dijo así mismo Hakudoushi.

Lentamente comenzó a caminar por aquel pueblo, extrañado por la actitud de los pueblerinos que lo veían con desconfianza. De pronto un gran temblor se sintió al mismo tiempo que los gritos de varios hombres rompieron el silencio. Un enorme rugido se escucho al mismo tiempo que un enorme pie caía a escasos metros de Hakudoushi. Un enorme ogro de piel negruzca y de un solo ojo, cuya desnudo cuerpo solo portaba un taparrabos amarillo que cubría sus partes nobles había llegado al pueblo.

-¡Que bien¡Con esta gente voy a saciar mi hambre! – vocifero el ogro. Hakudoushi sin hacer caso omiso de aquel gigante, continúo su camino ante las miradas estupefactas de la gente del pueblo. Pero como aquel youkai bloqueaba el camino, levanto su rostro y con una mirada de desprecio exclamo:

-¡Oye Imbecil¡Hazte un lado¡Bloqueas el camino!

El ogro enfureció por la insolencia del albino y lanzado un puñetazo que choco brutalmente contra el suelo, hizo que Hakudoushi desapareciera. Una nube de polvo se levanto al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a reír.

-Oye estupido, te dije que te quitaras de mi camino – se escucho una voz decir. El ogro se dio levanto la cabeza y sorprendido descubrió que el joven que minutos antes suponía aplastado, se encontraba flotando frente a el. Hakudoushi blandió su alabarda y con un movimiento rápido le corto la cabeza. Esta cayo al suelo al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo se hacia atrás y caí pesadamente. Lentamente comenzó a desvanecerse al mismo tiempo que Hakudoushi posaba sus pies en el suelo.

Los campesinos del pueblo estaban atónitos ante aquella escena. Era increíble que un simple joven hubiese derrotado fácilmente a un youkai de increíbles dimensiones. Hakudoushi a ver que había llamado la atención de aquella gente, exclamo a todo pulmón:

-¡Mi nombre es Hakudoushi¡Busco información sobre el paradero de un hombre llamado Naraku¡Que se hace acompañar por una sacerdotisa de nombre Kikyou ¡Si alguien lo ha visto o ha visto algún fenómeno extraño por estos alrededores¡Que me diga!

Nadie respondió, el miedo se había apoderado de los corazones de aquellas pobres almas. Lentamente las mujeres, niños y ancianos se metieron a sus casas al mismo tiempo que los hombres tomaban algunas armas y herramientas utilizadas en el campo.

Hakudoushi al ver la reacción de los pobladores y dando un profundo suspiro, se dio la vuelta, desilusionado de no haber obtenido algo. Estaba a punto de irse cuando la voz de un anciano lo detuvo. -Puede que este humilde anciano te pueda ayudar.

Hakudoushi volvió a darse la vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el anciano. Los hombres se apartaron al ver que el anciano y Hakudoushi entraban a una pequeña choza. Al ya estar en su interior, en anciano se sentó en el suelo frente a una pequeña mesa al mismo tiempo que se servia una taza de te. Hakudoushi se mantuvo parado frente a él y después de unos minutos exclamo:

-Y bien, dígame que ha visto.

-Bueno, antes que nada, muchas gracias por salvar esta aldea del ataque de tan temible ogro.

-No se me confunda anciano, no era mi intención proteger este patético lugar, solo destruí al ogro porque bloqueaba mi camino, ahora bien¿Me dirá lo que sabe o que?

-Está bien, hace mucho tiempo estaba caminando de regreso al pueblo. Venia de un antiguo templo que esta del otro lado del bosque de las sombras, que solo puede ser atravesado en ciertas ocasiones del año. Era de noche, bien recuerdo que la luna iluminaba mi camino.

-Que lindo recuerdo, pero cuando me dirá lo que quiero saber.

-Pues cuando llegaba a la entrada del pueblo, vi a un extraño hombre sobrevolar el cielo en una esfera de cristal. Junto a él estaba una sacerdotisa de blusa blanca y pantalones rojos. Parecían muy felices, recuerdo que un cortejo de serpientes blancas voladoras los seguía.

-¿A dónde los vio dirigirse! – exclamo asombrado Hakudoushi, emocionado por aquella información.

-Creo que se dirigían al Pico de las Viudas.

-¿El Pico de las Viudas?

-Así es, el Pico de las Viudas, es un enorme monte que se ubica a unos kilómetros después del Templo de La Luna Azul donde venia esa noche y que se localiza detrás del Bosque de las Sombras. Si deseas ir allá, ten cuidado con Gairiki.

-¿Gairiki?

-Es un ser diabólico que habita en aquel bosque junto con su sequito de demonios cerdo, devoran a todo hombre que pase por esos rumbos además que violan y masacran a la mujeres. Nadie se atreve ir al bosque pues tienen miedo de ser atacados por esos demonios. Solo algunos ancianos como yo logran pasar aprovechando las noches de luna llena, cuando los demonios duermen bajo la influencia lunar.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por la información, ahora me tengo que ir. La noche se acerca y no quiero perder tiempo en llegar al Pico de las Viudas. – y diciendo eso se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a partir. El anciano asombrado de las palabras del joven, se levanto de golpe del suelo y exclamando con miedo dijo:

-¿Acaso estas loco¡Ir al bosque a esta hora es peligroso¡Te atacaran Gairiki y sus demonios!

Hakudoushi no respondió, solo siguió su camino y saliendo de la choza, se dirigió a la salida del pueblo, ante la mirada de sus pobladores. Cuando por fin llego a la salida, se dio la vuelta y con además dijo adiós al anciano que salio tras el. Y con ese ultimo, partió al Bosque de las Sombras.

Ya había caminado cierto trecho cuando encontró los huesos de un cadáver. Se encontraban casi limpios, solo pequeños pedazos de carne quedaban en aquellos restos además de retazos de tela vieja que estaban alrededor de los huesos.

-"Esto habrá sido obra de esos demonios" – se dijo a si mismo Hakudoushi. De pronto se detuvo al ver un grupo de youkais cerdo devorando el cuerpo de un hombre en medio del camino. Hakudoushi frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que apretaba la alabarda que portaba en la mano. Los demonios percibieron el aroma que despedía Hakudoushi y dejando su comida a un lado, se levantaron para recibir al extraño.

-Miren que tenemos aquí, al parecer tendremos con quien "jugar" – exclamo uno de los youkais.

-Quiero pasar, así que quítense del camino – exclamo fríamente Hakudoushi.

-Y si no queremos¿Qué harás? – exclamo el mismo youkai.

-Pues entonces tendré que matarlos para poder pasar – sentencio el albino. Los youkais sonrieron y sacando de entre sus ropas hachas y cuchillas se abalanzaron contra Hakudoushi. Este solo sonrió al mismo tiempo que extendía su brazo y colocaba su alabarda frente a él de manera vertical. Un campo de energía surgió, bloqueando el ataque de sus enemigos.

-Ya veo, no eres un joven normal. – murmuro un youkai cerdo que se distinguía por ser mas grandes que sus compañeros.

-Ahora que ya saben eso, háganse un lado que tengo prisa.

-¡No lo haremos¡Este el territorio del gran Gairiki¡Así que tienes prohibido el paso! – exclamaron en coro, la horda de monstruos.

- No me importa quien sea ese tal Gairiki, voy a pasar y punto. – y diciendo esto Hakudoushi apunto su alabarda hacia los youkais al mismo tiempo que estos empuñaban sus armas en dirección al chico.

-¡Alto! – se escucho una voz imperiosa. Los youkais bajaron sus armas al mismo tiempo que se inclinaban. Hakudoushi se dio la vuelta y sin inmutarse se dio cuanta del rostro que se dejaba ver entre unos árboles.

-Vaya, tu debes ser Gairiki. – exclamo el joven al mismo tiempo que los youkais cerdo se incorporaban y tomaban sus armas.

-Ese es mi nombre¿Y el tuyo?

-Hakudoushi. Diles a tus sirvientes que me dejen pasar, si no quieren sufrir una lenta y terrible agonía

-Solo si pasas la prueba. – respondió Gairiki, de pronto un tentáculo salio disparado de entre los árboles en dirección al pecho de Hakudoushi. Este solo se hizo a un lado y el tentáculo atravesó al youkai cerdo que minutos antes había hablado con Hakudoushi. Este al momento del impacto se evaporo ante las miradas aterradas de sus compañeros.

-Al parecer pase la prueba – exclamo Hakudoushi. El demonio solo se dio la vuelta y comenzó alejarse. Los youkais cerdo recogieron las armas del extinto y se internaron entre los arbustos, presurosos. Hakudoushi solo sonrió y dando se la vuelta, siguió su camino mediante el bosque.

Cuando el aterrador youkai había regresado a su caverna, se detuvo en la entrada y cerrando los ojos lanzo un juramento:

-Juro ante las sombras que habitan mi cueva, que la próxima vez que vea aquel ser llamado Hakudoushi, lo he de asesinar. – y con eso ultimo entro a su caverna.

Unas nubes cubrieron el sol de la tarde al mismo tiempo que Hakudoushi había logrado salir del bosque. Frente a el se extendía una enorme llanura, donde se podía apreciar a lo lejos un majestuoso templo y mas adelante se veía la punta de una enorme montaña.

-Muy pronto nos veremos las caras, papá, muy pronto…- y con esas palabras, prosiguió su camino.

¿Que tal? Intrigante, Ahora se preguntaran ¿Y este demonio que tiene que ver en el fic? pues muy pronto lo sabran, muy pronto...

PD: nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, gracias a su paciencia y a sus reviews, cuidense y dejen reviews jeje.


	4. Encuentros

Hola a todos, aqui esta el 4to capitulo de "El Estimga de tu silencio" espero que les guste, gracias por su atención prestada.

_**Encuentros.**_

El sol de la tarde iluminaba la habitación de Kanna. La joven permanecía inmersa en un profundo sueño. Akago velaba su descanso, quieto y en silencio mientras miraba a la ventana y veía las montañas que a los lejos se apreciaban.

-No hace mucho que Hakudoushi partió en busca de Naraku. Supongo que a esta hora habrá encontrado alguna pista que lo lleve hasta nuestro padre. Quizás al encontrarlo, nos diga que es lo que turba tu sueño. – murmuro el niño al mismo tiempo que sonreía tristemente al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la larga cabellera de la joven.

-¡Rápido¡Carguen eso¡Se hace tarde y aun no estamos listos! – se escucho a lo lejos.

Akago se sorprendió al escuchar el gran escándalo que sucedía en el patio. Se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la ventana para saber lo que pasaba. Para su sorpresa descubrió que una gran caravana se estaba conformando en el gran patio. Vestidos, joyas, armas entre otras cosas de gran valor eran introducidos en varias cajas que eran cargadas a las carretas llevadas por majestuosos caballos. Varios soldados ayudaban con el cargamento, mientras que las mujeres les entregaban comida para el largo viaje.

-¡Vamos muchachos¡Tenemos tener todo listo antes del anochecer! – exclamaba Kohaku mientras ayudaba a un soldado a colocar una pesada caja dentro de una de las carretas.

-Así que tú eres el causante de tanto alboroto – se escucho una voz decir. Kohaku se dio la vuelta descubriendo que el dueño de aquellas palabras.

-Disculpa Akago, no fue mi intención molestarte con este ruido.

-No me molesta, lo que quiero saber que es todo esto. Veo que subes miles de cosas valiosas a esas carretas. Pareciera que llevaras el dote para…

-Matrimonio, si eso hago. Voy a pedir la mano de Rin en matrimonio. – respondió alegre el exterminador.

-Ah que bien, te puedo decir unas palabras, amigo.

-Con gusto dímelas.

-¡Estas loco o que¡Si vas te mataran¡¿Qué diablos pasa por tu mente!" – grito Akago. Kohaku se le quedo mirando atónito al mismo tiempo que se subía la última caja a la carreta.

-Tranquilízate Akago, se bien lo que estoy haciendo. Estoy decidido a pedir la mano de Rin ante Sesshomaru y nadie me lo podrá impedir.

-Está bien, pero ten cuidado de lo que hagas.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo sigue Kanna? – pregunto preocupado.

-Mejor, ahora duerme tranquila aunque no deja de preocuparme sus heridas. La verdad no se que pensar.

-¿Y que harás? O mejor dicho ¿Qué hará Hakudoushi?

-Pues él esta fuera del castillo. Ha partido en busca de Naraku.

-¿En busca de Naraku¿Para que?

-Pues tengo la teoría de que el nos puede ayudar a saber que le ocurre a Kanna, lo malo es que no sabemos donde se encuentra, en estos momento mi hermano ha de andar buscándolo.

-Ya veo, bueno ya es hora de partir, tengo que irme antes que caiga la noche. Nos vemos Akago.

Y diciendo eso último se monto sobre un caballo negro azabache y colocándose al frente de la caravana, alzo su mano dando la señal para que las puertas se abrieran.

-Suerte con lo que planeas – exclamo Akago. Kohaku se despidió con una sonrisa y con un grito, partió a la cabeza de la caravana. El chico vio como la caravana encabezada por el exterminador se alejaba lentamente, iluminada por el sol de la tarde.

-Vaya, de veras que ha sido un día muy agitado. Lo que me pregunto es donde estará mi hermano. – exclamo mientras alzaba su mirada al cielo.

Un joven estornudo mientras caminaba en dirección de un antiguo templo que se veía a lo lejos.

-Demonios, este bosque si que es extenso, gracias al cielo que por fin veo la salida de este lugar. – exclamo malhumorado Hakudoushi. Tras un largo trecho, por fin pudo salir del bosque. Frente a el, se extendía el camino hasta el horizonte donde se podía ver un gran techo adornado. –Que bien, así que ese edificio que se ve a lo lejos es el Templo De la Luna Azul. Será mejor que me apresure a llegar hasta ese lugar para poder pasar la noche.

Y rápidamente comenzó a caminar por aquel largo camino. El sol lentamente comenzó a ponerse dejando al descubierto varias estrellas. La luna lentamente hacia su aparición al mismo tiempo que el sol tímidamente se ocultaba entre las montañas, dando paso al anochecer.

La luna ilumino con todo su esplendor, a una enorme ciudadela. Varios soldados se encontraban en la puerta, vigilando que ningún extraño entrase. Dentro de la gran fortaleza, la gente paseaba en el gran Jardín bajo la luz lunar. Era una noche perfecta para enamorados ya que el viento soplaba suavemente sobre las diversas flores que adornaban el Jardín, embriagando a todos con un dulce perfume.

Todos estaban alegres, a excepción de una hermosa joven que contemplaba a todas aquellas personas, cuya mirada dejaba reflejarse una gran tristeza. A su lado había un jovencito que haciendo mil piruetas, trataba de animarla. No se daban cuenta que una alta figura blanca los observaba desde el balcón del gran castillo.

-No es una hermosa noche- murmuro una mujer de kimono azul al mismo tiempo que alargaba sus brazos sobre el cuerpo del ser y lo abrazaba delicadamente.

-Lo es. – murmuro Sesshomaru fríamente.

-Anda, dime algo, no pasaras la noche entera con el ceño fruncido, te vuelvo a repetir que yo no sabia nada- exclamo Kagura mientras besaba el cuello de Sesshomaru.

Este no respondió, siguió viendo a Rin quien había logrado dibujar en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa gracias a las maromas que Kai realizaba.

-¿Crees que hago mal? – murmuro finalmente.

-¿A que te refieres con esa pregunta?

-Me refiero, que si estoy haciendo algún daño a Rin con mi postura sobre Kohaku. Desde hace buen tiempo no la he visto sonreír como antes, siempre anda callada, sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-Ella es una chica muy sensible, el amor lentamente la esta matando. Deberías de aprobar su relación con Kohaku. Ya no hay motivo para evitarlo.

-Es cierto, desde hace mucho tiempo la amenaza de Naraku desapareció de estas tierras y aunque se que el ya posee su alma y su libertad juntas, no pierdo la idea de que sea capaz de realizar un daño sobre Rin.

-Como siempre, el padre sobre protector. Deja de preocuparte por esta noche y tratemos de disfrutarla juntos ¿Eh? – murmuro la youkai. Lentamente soltó a Sesshomaru al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a danzar coquetamente. El youkai se dio la vuelta, atraído por la belleza de la mujer.

-Siempre sabes como alegrarme el rato – susurro Sesshomaru. Lentamente se dirigió a Kagura y extendiendo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de esta, la jalo hacia el. Delicadamente comenzó a besarla mientras danzaban lentamente por toda la habitación.

Se dirigieron a la cama y se dejaron caer en medio de sonrisas picaras. Suavemente Sesshomaru fue despojando de su ropa a Kagura. Estaba a punto de comenzar la faena cuando alguien toco la puerta.

-Hmmm ¿Quién diablos será? – exclamo refunfuñando Kagura. El youkai se levanto y acomodándose la ropa, exclamo enérgico - ¿Qué quiere!

-Amo, soy Jaken, su humilde sirviente. – se escucho detrás de la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres? – respondió Sesshomaru.

-Lo que sucede es que los centinelas han visto que una gran caravana viene hacia acá.

-¿Son nuestros?

-No señor, al parecer el que la encabeza es aquel exterminado llamado Kohaku.

-Hmmm….En unos momentos estaré ahí.

-Bien, amo bonito. – finalizo el sirviente. Sesshomaru tras escuchar como los pasos del sapo se alejaron, se levanto de la cama y comenzó a arreglarse.

-¿Qué vas hacer? – pregunto Kagura al mismo tiempo que se vestía otra vez con el Kimono azul.

-Voy a ver lo que se propone ese niño.

-Acuérdate que ya no es un niño, ya es un hombre ten cuidado.

-¿Cuidado? Hmmm, Ya veremos si ya se ha vuelto un hombre. – murmuro Sesshomaru. Kagura se acerco al youkai acariciando su rostro con cuidado, lo beso apasionadamente. Sesshomaru respondió al beso y durante unos minutos ambos seres se mantuvieron unidos. Después se separaron, y ante la mirada de Kagura, Sesshomaru se dirigió a la puerta y tras abrirla, salio no sin antes escuchar unas palabras de Kagura: "Cuídate Por Favor"

Un contingente de soldados se coloco frente de las puertas al mismo tiempo que Sesshomaru aparecía. Y aunque el mismo podía enfrentarse a toda la caravana, considero prudente tener a su lado a los soldados para cubrir todas las bases que se presentaran.

La gente que se encontraba en el Jardín al ver las movilizaciones de los guerreros y de la aparición de Sesshomaru, comenzaron a salir del lugar en dirección a sus casas ante la mirada extrañada de Rin. Se encontraba sola en la fuente pues Kai al ver al grupo de Soldados reunirse frente las puertas, decidió averiguar.

-¿Qué pasara¿Por qué habrá tanto escándalo? – se decía a si misma la joven. Su rostro se ilumino al ver al niño youkai acercarse a ella.

-Ya regrese, tenemos que irnos al castillo inmediatamente.

-Pero antes dime que sucede¿Por qué acabo de ver a mi padre salir del castillo?

-Es que una caravana se acerca a la ciudadela y se ha dado la orden de proteger la entrada.- respondió algo nervioso Kai.

-Hay algo más, lo se, tu voz te de delata. ¿Qué tiene esa caravana?

-Pues….

-Dime Kai, por favor.

-Al parecer el que encabezada aquella caravana es Kohaku.

Rin se quedo helada, no podía creer que Kohaku se acercaba a su hogar con un ejercito. No sabia que hacer pero una cosa tenía muy presente, Si Kohaku logra entrar atravesar las puertas, Sesshomaru lo mataría.

-¡Tenemos que detenerlo¡No puede venir aquí!

-No podemos hacer nada, tenemos que ir al castillo.

-No Kai, yo no me moveré de aquí, no me iré. – exclamo Rin. El niño al ver la decisión de su "hermana" asintió con la cabeza y se sentó al lado de Rin, para ver lo que sucedía.

-¿Cuántos hombres son? – pregunto Sesshomaru.

-Son 20 hombres en total, dirigidos por un joven que al parecer se trata de un exterminador. 10 vienen a caballo mientras que los otros 10 vienen sobre cinco carretas. No sabemos lo que contienen las carretas¿Qué hacemos Señor?

-No hagan nada hasta que llegue.- respondió el demonio.

Tras un largo tiempo se mantuvieron estáticos frente a las puertas. Lo que una vez fue una fresca brisa se había transformado en un frío e impetuoso viento que soplaba haciendo que la escena se viera mas dramática.

Un silbido se escucho detrás de la puerta, seguido por un grito de guerra. Sesshomaru acariciaba la empuñadura de Toukijin, al mismo tiempo que los soldados desenvainaban sus espadas y lanzas.

De pronto un centinela lanzo un grito al mismo tiempo que bajaba dificultosamente de una de las dos torres que había. Tras llegar al suelo, corrió hacia Sesshomaru y deteniéndose ante exclamo:

-Señor, al parecer la caravana viene en paz. El que la encabeza desea hablar con usted.

-Muy bien¡Abran las puertas y tomen mucha precaución pues puede ser una trampa! – exclamo enérgico Sesshomaru al mismo tiempo que desenvainaba su espada cuya hoja dejaba escapar una aurora azul cielo.

Las puertas lentamente se abrieron. Un joven camino hacia Sesshomaru, portando en su mano izquierda una gran bandera blanca. Se detuvo a unos metros del youkai y con voz fuerte exclamo:

-¡Gran Señor Sesshomaru¡Amo de estas Antiguas Tierras¡He venido en son de paz!

-No es necesario que me adules muchacho¿Dime a que has venido? – respondió tajantemente el youkai.

-He venido ante usted, humildemente, para pedir la mano en matrimonio de su hija Rin. Seria un gran honor para mí que usted permitiera nuestra unión. Y para eso he traído esto – y con esas ultimas palabras ondeo la bandera. Las 5 carretas entraron lentamente, seguidas por los soldados a caballo y se detuvieron frente a la gran mansión del youkai.

-Como la ley lo exige, he traído él dote, necesario para poder pedir la mano de hija.

-Jaken – murmuro Sesshomaru al mismo tiempo que el sirviente aparecía y tras dar una pequeña reverencia pregunto:

-¿Qué desea amo?

- Revisa el contenido de aquellas carretas y dime si hay algo que este fuera de lo común.

El sirviente asintió con la cabeza y con tres soldados se dirigió a las carretas. Ante la fría mirada de Sesshomaru, Jaken comenzó su inspección. No pasaron unos minutos cuando el sirviente exclamo:

-¡Amo¡Estás carretas están llenas de hermosos tesoros¡Joyas, Armas y vestidos de gran valor¡Vaya que este joven es esplendido!

-Tratare a Rin como una reina, lo juro ante la memoria de mis padres que nunca levantaría ni un dedo para lastimarla. Seria un gran honor que usted aceptara nuestra unión.

-Hmmm vete de mis tierras en este momento.

-¿Qué¡¿Por qué¡¿Acaso no es suficiente para que sea mi esposa¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que usted permita nuestra relación!

-Nada, nada hará que cambie de idea.

-No entiendo, usted ya sabe que ya soy libre del control de Naraku. Ya no hay motivo para que usted se niegue a lo nuestro.

-No insistas, vete de aquí ahora.

-No, no me iré hasta escuchar una razón. ¿Por qué no quiere que este cerca de Rin?

-¡Por su maldito orgullo! – se escucho decir una voz. Kohaku busco con la mirada el origen de aquella voz. Su rostro se ilumino al ver que se trataba de la mujer que el amaba. Sesshomaru se mantuvo inmóvil en su lugar, sin ninguna intención de ver la dueña de aquella voz.

-Rin he venido a pedir tu mano- murmuro Kohaku. La chica sonrió y lentamente camino hacia el ante la mirada de todos. Estaba a punto de llegar a los brazos del exterminador cuando una imperativa orden se escucho.

-¡No te atrevas a acercártele¡Te lo prohíbo!

-¿Por qué haces esto¡¿Por qué insistes en alejarnos¡Dime!

-Porque aun no me ha demostrado que ya es un hombre digno de ti. El día que logre demostrarlo, permitiré tu matrimonio con el.

-¿Qué cosas dices? El es ya un hombre digno de mí.

-Tu padre tiene razón, Rin.

-¿Qué? – murmuro la joven. Kohaku abrazo a Rin y suavemente la estrecho contra su pecho. Unas lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de la joven empapando la ropa del exterminador. Este lentamente alzo el rostro de Rin y suavemente acaricio su mejilla al mismo tiempo que la besaba tímidamente en los labios.

-Te lo prometo, volveré por ti…. – susurro el joven al mismo tiempo que en el corazón de Rin, nacía una pequeña esperanza. Pasaron unos minutos así hasta que Kohaku decidió soltarla.

-Lleva también esas carretas, no quiero nada de eso aquí.

-No me las llevare, soy suyas apenas entraron a esta ciudadela. – murmuro Kohaku al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta y daba la orden a sus guerreros de seguirlo.

Rin solo miro como se las puertas se cerraron y sin decir nada, se dio la vuelta y lentamente se dirigió al castillo, acompañada de Kai.

Sesshomaru guardo su espada al mismo tiempo que varios soldados realizaban la misma acción.

-¿Amo que haces con esos tesoros? – pregunto Jaken.

-Llévalos a la bodega y cierra con seguro. Nadie tocara esos tesoros.

-Pero amo, esos son regalos para la joven Rin.

-Dije que nadie tocara esos tesoros – finalizo el youkai mientras se daba la vuelta también y regresaba al castillo.

-¡Ya oyeron al amo¡Lleven estas carretas a la bodega! – grito el sapo. Los soldados tras recibir la orden, se apresuraron a llevar las carretas a al bodega.

Mientras a las afueras de la ciudadela, un grupo de hombres se alejaba. Todos iban en silencio, pues consideraban prudente no balbucir palabra alguna para así evitar interrumpir al exterminador en sus pensamientos.

-"Muy pronto regresare por ti, lo juro, volveré por ti" – era el único pensamiento que cruzaba por la mente del joven.

-Ya anocheció, que bueno que logre llegar al templo. – exclamo un joven de cabellos blancos. Lentamente camino dentro del antiguo templo que se alzaba a sus ojos y que era motivo de gran admiración. A pesar de los años, el Templo de Luna Azul se mantenía como nuevo, como si cada luna llena se renovara.

-Este será un buen lugar para pasar la noche – exclamo Hakudoushi mientras se acostaba en el suelo de madera del templo.

Poso su vista en el techo y se maravillo al ver que era de cristal, permitiendo verle las estrellas que iluminaban el firmamento. La luna se alzaba sobre su rostro, bañándolo de una blanquecina luz. Al verse en tal atmósfera de magnificencia y magia, comenzó a pensar en el motivo de la búsqueda de Naraku: Kanna.

No lo podía negar, la amaba desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando apenas eran unos niños al servicio de Naraku. Aun la recordaba en esos tiempos, callada, fría, incapaz de manifestar un sentimiento. Eso fue lo que lentamente fue conquistando su corazón, esa virginal belleza que solo un espíritu como ella solo podía tener.

Sonrió al evocar la imagen de aquel beso que le dio a la chica de cabellos blancos. Fue la primera vez que se sonrojo, la primera vez que sentía el amor. Ese amor fue creciendo durante años, creando entre el y la joven, un estrecho lazo. No importaba que fuera su media hermana, la amaba como mujer y nada en este mundo lograría cambiar ese sentimiento.

Pero aquel lazo corría el peligro de desaparecer, por culpa de aquellas pesadillas. Noches tras noches, era despertado por los gritos aterradores de Kanna. Y a pesar de que habían comenzado hace poco tiempo, para el, era como partirle el corazón al ver el sufrimiento de su amor.

Esa era la razón por la cual buscaba a Naraku. Si existía una persona que supiera lo que sucedía en la cabeza de Kanna, era el. Y no pararía en encontrarlo, aunque tuviera que bajar al mismo infierno, no desistiría en su misión.

Cerró lentamente sus ojos, mientras que en su mente se dibujaba la figura de aquella chica que le había robado el corazón. Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando un ruido lo evito. Abrió los ojos y lo que vio lo dejo atónito.

Ante sus ojos, varias serpientes cazadoras sobrevolaban la cúpula de cristal portando entre sus patas una esfera blanca.

-Esas son las serpientes de Kikyou- exclamo Hakudoushi y sin perder tiempo se levanto del suelo y tras tomar su alabarda, salio del templo.

Ante la luz de la luna, vio como las serpientes se dirigían veloces al pico de las Viudas, así que creando un campo de energía alrededor de su cuerpo, se elevo por el cielo al mismo tiempo que murmuraba: Te encontré.

_**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**_

**_PD: Por cierto muy pronto acabara Mariposa, no se pierdan el gran final._**


	5. El Origen de Kanna

**Hola a Todos, espero que hayan tenido un feliz regreso a la escuela o al trabajo. Aqui les traigo el 5to capitulo de de este modesto Fic. Espero que lo disfruten leerlo tanto como yo disfrute escribiendolo:**

**El origen de Kanna**

La luz de la luna iluminaba a la gigantesca ciudadela que se alzaba sobre la extensa llanura. Los árboles que se ubican al alrededor de la fortificación se mecían suavemente al compás de la fresca brisa nocturna.

Un grupo de hombres se encontraba a unos metros de la ciudadela, ocultos entre los arbustos. Se mantenían en silencio, alertas a cualquier movimiento proveniente de la fortificación. Del grupo de soldados, se distinguía un joven muchacho que montado sobre su caballo, miraba fijamente las enormes puertas de ciudadela.

-Joven Kohaku ¿Esta seguro de esto?

-Claro que si, Kaito – respondió el joven exterminador.

-Pero lo que usted intenta hacer es peligroso. Entrar a esa fortaleza nos puede traer la muerte para usted y para nosotros.

-Lo se, por eso quiero que regresen a casa. – murmuro Kohaku al mismo tiempo que bajaba del caballo y comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la fortaleza.

-¿Pero cosas dice¡No podemos dejarlo aquí! – Exclamo el soldado ante la mirada de sus compañeros – Es nuestra obligación protegerlo de todo peligro.

-Y también obedecerme así que obedezcan y regresen al castillo, esto es algo que tengo hacerlo yo solo.

-Pero Joven Kohaku…

-Ya he dado una orden, Soldado. Regrese con su cuadrilla a casa. – exclamo el exterminador mirando de reojo a los guerreros. Estos asintieron y subiéndose a sus caballos, dieron la vuelta y partieron de regreso al castillo.

-¡Cuídese joven Kohaku y que los dioses lo protejan! – exclamo el soldado despidiéndose del exterminador. Este alzo la mano, moviéndola en señal de adiós mientras miraba como los guerreros se alejaban. Una vez que vio que habían desaparecido, se dio la vuelta y partió en dirección a la fortaleza donde Rin se encontraba.

Sigilosamente se acerco a la ciudadela y tras rodearla por varios minutos, encontró una pequeña abertura por donde pudo entrar. Una vez adentro, aprovechando la luz de la luna, comenzó a caminar por las grandes calles. Ya había caminado cierto trecho cuando el ruido de pasos acercándose, lo alarmaron.

Un grupo de soldados que hacían su rondín pasaron en medios de risas y gritos. Rápidamente pasaron por la callezuela, en dirección a las grandes puertas de la fortaleza. Pasaron los minutos hasta que Kohaku salio de su escondite y lentamente se dirigió al castillo.

En otra parte, Hakudoushi perseguía furtivamente a las serpientes cazadoras. Estas realizaban diversas acrobacias aéreas para perder al joven pero sus intentos fueron en vanos.

Ya habían recorrido un largo trecho cuando las serpientes desaparecieron tras atravesar un conjunto de árboles. El joven detuvo su persecución y lentamente descendía al suelo. Rápidamente comenzó a caminar en medio del pequeño bosque que se alzaba a los pies del Pico de las Viudas.

-¿Dónde diablos se metieron esas alimañas! – exclamo Hakudoushi. De pronto al dar un salto, choco contra una barrera invisible. Una sonrisa ilumino su rostro al momento de palpar con la mano, la barrera que se extendía frente a el. Rápidamente saco su alabarda y con furia golpeo la pared de energía.

-¡Rayos¡Voy a entrar a como de lugar! – sentencio el joven al mismo tiempo que golpeaba con más violencia al campo de energía. Un destello de luz más brillante que el primero ilumino todo el bosque al mismo tiempo que la punta de cuchilla lograba penetrar la barrera. Hakudoushi lanzo un grito al mismo tiempo que tomaba con firmeza la alabarda y la movía hacia abajo, creando una pequeña fisura.

En un ágil movimiento saco la alabarda y cruzo rápidamente la barrera, al mismo tiempo que la fisura se cerraba a sus espaldas. Una vez adentro, vio como frente a el se extendía un largo camino hacia a la cima de la montaña. De pronto un objeto atravesó la barrera sin ningún problema y pasando a gran velocidad, se dirigió a la cima.

Hakudoushi reconoció que era una serpiente cazadora que posiblemente se rezago. Rápidamente se lanzo en su persecución tratándola de no perderla de vista debido a la gran velocidad con que la serpiente volaba.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que el joven albino llego hasta el pie de una majestuosa escalinata. La serpiente velozmente subió desapareciendo de la vista de Hakudoushi, por lo que este comenzó a subir por la escalinata. Apenas había puesto un pie en el tercer escalón cuando dos flechas salieron en dirección a Hakudoushi.

Este rápidamente esquivo las flechas y tomando con firmeza su alabarda, se coloco en posición de ataque. Dos jóvenes mujeres aparecieron en la cima de la escalinata y con arco en mano, comenzaron a bajar. Ambas poseían ropas muy parecidas a las de Kikyou, pero con ciertas diferencias. Una portaba una blusa blanca con los grabados de pequeñas rosas con unos largos pantalones rosa, mientras que la otra portaba una blusa blanca con grabados de flores azules con unos largos pantalones del mismo color que las flores.

-¡Este es un lugar sagrado y esta prohibido entrar aquí! – exclamo enérgica la joven de pantalones azules.

-¡Será mejor que retomes el camino que te trajo hasta aquí o serás castigado! – exclamo la otra joven.

-¡No señoritas¡Yo no me iré¡Tengo que llegar a la cima y nadie me va a detener! – respondió Hakudoushi. Las jóvenes al escuchar aquellas palabras tomaron otra flecha y tensándolas con firmeza en sus respectivos arcos, las apuntaron en dirección a Hakudoushi.

-¡Te lo advertimos¡No permitiremos que tomes la Perla de Shikon! – exclamaron las jóvenes en coro.

-¡No he venido en buscar de tal joya!

-¿Entonces a que has venido! – pregunto una de las jóvenes.

-¡He venido a ver a mi padre!

-¿Tu padre! – exclamaron en coro las jóvenes. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Hakudoushi y he venido a ver a Naraku.

-Vaya, con que eres su hijo. Disculpa nuestra actitud pero no es muy común ver a alguien en estos parajes. Mi nombre es Asuka y la joven que esta a mi lado es mi hermana Kouchou. – dijo la joven de pantalones azules.

-¿Entonces me dejaran pasar a verlo? – pregunto Hakudoushi.

-Espera aquí muchacho, iré por Kikyou y que ella diga si puedes ver a Naraku. – exclamo Kouchou mientras volvía a subir por la escalinata. Asuka se quedo vigilando al albino mientras que este se sentaba en un escalón para esperar a la miko.

-Vaya, con que eres tu – se escucho decir una voz. El albino levanto el rostro y descubrió frente a el a Kikyou. La hermosa sacerdotisa estiro delicadamente su mano y con un suave movimiento lo invito a seguirla. El joven se levanto rápidamente y subió por las escalinatas, seguido por Asuka.

Una vez en la cima, pudo contemplar un majestuoso templo, mucho más grande que el Templo de La Luna Azul. En el frente del templo se encontraba una hermosa fuente con forma de dragón rodeado de miles de flores todo tipo.

-Bonito lugar para vivir – exclamo Hakudoushi al mismo tiempo que entraba al templo. Recorrieron varios pasillos hasta llegaron a una gran habitación donde se encontraba un hombre de traje azul que estaba sentado sobre un futón rojo, meditando.

-Naraku tienes visita – murmuro Kikyou al mismo tiempo que el hanyou abría los ojos. Lentamente se levanto y con paso lento se acerco a Hakudoushi ante la mirada de Kikyou y las jóvenes sacerdotisas que la acompañaban.

-¿A que se debe el honor de tu visita? –murmuro Naraku al mismo tiempo que se detenía frente a Hakudoushi y sonreía.

-He venido a verte para pedirte ayuda.

-¿Ayuda? Vaya nunca creí que llegaría el día que vendrías a pedirme ayuda.

-Déjate tonterías, necesito tu ayuda pero no para mí sino para Kanna.

-¿Kanna¿Qué le sucede? – pregunto Naraku al mismo tiempo que la sonrisa que minutos antes se encontraba dibujada en su rostro, desapareció.

-Hace más de una semana, ella viene sufriendo constantes pesadillas que provocan que despierte gritando todas las noches.

-¿Pesadillas? – pregunto Kikyou intrigada por las palabras del joven.

-¿Y les ha dicho que sueña? – pregunto Naraku.

-No, cada vez que Akago y yo hablamos con ella sobre eso, nos responde que no recuerda lo que soñó.

-Ya veo, pero aun así no me has dicho en como te puedo ayudar. – exclamo Naraku cruzando los brazos.

-Sencillo, quiero que me digas quien es Kanna.

-¿Quién es Kanna? No se de que hablas, ella es otra extensión mía, es tu "hermana" ¿Qué mas quieres saber?

-No me vengas esas idioteces, Si fuera cierto todo eso, explícame entonces porque Kanna esta soñando que tuvo una familia y que fue asesinada.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso¡No que ella no recuerda sus sueños! – exclamo con cierto temor Naraku.

-Es cierto, pero yo logre entrar a su mente al momento que era victima de su pesadilla y pude ver a lo que al parecer era un recuerdo de Kanna. Ahí pude ver que ella tenia una familia, que ella era feliz pero que todo cambiaba cuando un grupo de youkais asesinaba a su familia y ella la…la… violaban…

-Vamos quizás no es nada, tan solo puede ser un sueño – murmuro Naraku al mismo tiempo que su nerviosismo aumentaba.

-¿Quizás no es nada¡Maldita sea¡Esa maldita pesadilla provoco que miles de heridas cubrieran su cuerpo¡Las sabanas se mancharon de sangre¡Y me dices que eso no es nada!- exploto Hakudoushi ante las palabras de su creador.

-Naraku, tu sabes algo y no lo deseas decir¿En realidad que sucede con esa joven llamada Kanna? – exclamo Kikyou mirando de reojo al hanyou. Este solo cerró los ojos y dejando escapar un gemido, comenzó hablar.

- Los sueños que ha tenido Kanna en realidad son recuerdos de una vida pasada. La verdad es que Kanna ya existía desde hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes que yo existiera.

-¿Quién es ella? O mejor dicho ¿Qué es ella? – murmuro Hakudoushi.

- Bien, como ya sabes, yo fui resultado de la fusión entre un ladrón con una horda de demonios y monstruos. Pero mientras estos seres se fusionaban con ese humano, varios espíritus pertenecientes a humanos cuya en vida sufrieron de una trágica muerte, se mezclaron entre los demonios, viendo en el nuevo ser que iba surgir, una nueva oportunidad de vivir. Pero debido al gran poder demoníaco que en ese entonces predominaba en mí ser, esas almas en pena entraron a una especie de letargo psíquico a excepción de una. Esa alma pertenecía a la de una pequeña niña de escasos 12 años, su nombre era Kanna.

-Entonces eso significa que ella no es mi "hermana" ¿Cierto?

-Así es Hakudoushi. Al principio no le tome mucha importancia, debido a que diferencia de otras almas en pena que se pasan todo el tiempo lamentándose y gritando, ella se mantenía en absoluto silencio. Pero no pasó mucho el tiempo que mi curiosidad comenzó aumentar hacia ella y comencé hablarle. Primero la insulte de mil formas esperando alguna reacción de su parte pero nos sirvió de nada. Eso provoco que el misterio que rodeaba su silencio comenzara a obsesionarme. Entonces empecé hablarle delicadamente, preguntando quien era, como se llama entre otras cosas. Al principio esta renuente a responderme pero lentamente comencé a ganarme su confianza

-Vaya que es raro, nunca creí que un alma en pena confiara en un demonio – exclamo burlona Kikyou al mismo tiempo que Asuka y Kouchou disimulaban sus risas. Naraku con el ceño fruncido las miraba de reojo. Después tomo un respiro y continúo su relato.

-Durante el largo tiempo en que estuve descubriendo mis nuevas habilidades, ella fue la única compañía que tuve en mi soledad. Pero mientras transcurría el tiempo, me di cuenta que cada vez que preguntaba sobre su vida, ella cambiaba el tema además de sus frecuentes ataques de pánico que sufría dentro de mi cuerpo cada vez que luchaba contra un demonio. Era extraño, pero tenia un terrible terror hacia a los demonios y que irónicamente se sentía segura dentro del cuerpo de uno.

-¿Y que sucedió después? – pregunto Hakudoushi.

-Bien, paso el tiempo hasta que lograr perfeccionar mis nuevas habilidades. Ya había tenido una batalla contra Inuyasha cuando descubrí que tenía la habilidad de crear otras criaturas. Así que poco tiempo después de que cree a Kagura, Kanna me pidió que le diera un cuerpo. Yo le propuse que cumpliría su petición si me hablase sobre su pasado. Ella acepto con la condición que una vez en su nuevo cuerpo, yo me encargaría de borrar todos sus recuerdos, como pago a tal cosa se convertiría en mi más leal sierva. Yo acepte y comenzó hablar sobre su pasado.

Hakudoushi sintió un nudo en la garganta al saber que en unos minutos Naraku le revelaría el pasado de Kanna. Naraku al ver la tensión que se apoderaba de su hijo, se dio la vuelta y dirigiéndose al futón, se sentó. –Será mejor que te sientes.

El albino junto con Kikyou y las sacerdotisas se sentaron cerca de el. Naraku dejo escapar otro suspiro y lentamente comenzó hablar.

- Hace unos 20 años antes de mi creación, una joven familia conformada por una pareja de campesinos y su hija Vivian en las afueras de un pequeño pueblo situado a las orillas de un pequeño río. La vida de aquella familia era tranquila debido a la gran amistad que había entre ellos y la gente del pueblo. Pero una calurosa tarde de verano, el pueblo fue atacado por una horda de youkais cerdos, liderados por un terrible demonio de gran poder. Las bestias destruyeron todo a su paso, devorando a todo su paso, asesinado sin piedad a hombres y mujeres, a estas ultimas antes de matarlas, eran violadas sádicamente. Los padres de Kanna al darse cuenta de la invasión, trataron de huir pero fue demasiado tarde. Los monstruos los atacaron y pesar del valiente esfuerzo del padre, el y su esposa fueron asesinados.

-¿Y que sucedió con la pequeña Kanna? – pregunto Kikyou.

-Bien, ella a pesar de haber sido escondida por sus padres, los youkais la descubrieron. Durante tres y tres noches fue violada y torturada por aquellas bestias y al cuarto día fue asesinada brutalmente. Su cadáver fue arrojado al río que durante años fue su amigo, manchando sus aguas de sangre.

-Oh dios, no puedo creer esto – exclamo Hakudoushi al mismo tiempo que daba un terrible puñetazo ante los ojos de su padre y de las sacerdotisas.

-A partir de ese día, su alma estuvo vagando durante 20 años en busca del descanso eterno pero le fue imposible encontrarlo. Su largo viaje la llevo hasta la pequeña cueva donde el ladrón Onigumo entre su cuerpo a los espíritus. – finalizo su relato Naraku.

-Ahora entiendo porque le cuesta trabajo hablar sobre sus sueños – murmuro triste el joven albino. – Lo que no entiendo es que si tú borraste sus recuerdos¿Por qué hasta hora empieza a recordarlos?

-¿Acaso no es obvio? El hechizo que durante años bloqueo los recuerdos de Kanna comenzó a debilitarse desde el día que me fui del castillo con Kikyou. Este hechizo era fuerte debido a que yo siempre estaba cerca de Kanna pero a partir de que llegamos a este lugar que posee un campo de energía que resguarda mi presencia junto con la perla, el hechizo comenzó disminuir su poder.

-¿Qué pasara cuando el hechizo termine? – pregunto Hakudoushi.

-No lo se pero a medida que el hechizo desaparezca, los recuerdos de Kanna comenzaran a surgir. Lo único que te puedo asegurar que una vez desaparecido el hechizo, Kanna recordara quien es.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo falta para tal cosa? – pregunto intrigada Kikyou.

-No lo se, puede ser en cuestión de días o de horas – sentencio apagadamente Naraku.

-¡Entonces debo marcharme¡Muchas gracias "padre"! – exclamo Hakudoushi al mismo tiempo que levantaba para marcharse.

-Espera Hakudoushi – dijo Kikyou – Ya es Noche y es muy peligroso salir de aquí a estas horas. Hay muchos monstruos que rondan esta montaña en busca de alimento entre otras cosas. Será mejor que te quedes aquí para pasar la noche y ya mañana en la mañana podrás irte.

-Pero….

-Vamos Hakudoushi. Hazle caso, ella sabe lo que dice no por nada es mi esposa jajaja – exclamo riendo Naraku. El joven albino lo único que hizo es dejar escapar un suspiro al mismo tiempo que asintió con la cabeza.

- Kouchou prepara una habitación para nuestro huésped y Asuka acompañe a terminar de preparar la cena. – exclamo Kikyou. Las jóvenes sacerdotisas asintieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas tareas dejando solos a Naraku y Hakudoushi.

-Ven Hakudoushi, mientras terminan la cena, acompáñame a la fuente para ver el cielo. – murmuro Naraku al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del futón y se dirigía a la puerta, seguido por el albino.

Un joven se movía sigilosamente sobre los techos de las diversas casas que conformaban la ciudadela. De pronto se detuvo al ver una gran mansión que sobresalía de las demás por su tamaño y lujo. Salto sobre el techo de esta y encontrando una ventana, entro a la mansión. Una vez a dentro comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar, tratando de ubicar su objetivo. Sin mucha demora llego hasta la puerta de una gran habitación. Lentamente entro a la habitación, dentro estaba una gran cama donde una bella joven dormitaba. El joven se acerco hasta la joven a paso lento, quedando a unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Murmuro la joven abriendo los ojos y sonriendo al intruso - ¿No sabes que es peligroso entrar a la habitación de una joven doncella?

-Lo se pero a mi me encanta el peligro – respondió el joven al mismo tiempo que besaba a la joven.

-Kohaku, espera. Corres un grave peligro, si mi padre te encuentra aquí, te matara – murmuro Rin.

-No me importa, he venido a verte y eso es lo único que me importa. – respondió el exterminador.

-Te amo y por eso debo pedirte que te marches, no quiero que mueras – suplico la joven.

-Si me iré pero quiero que vengas conmigo.

-¿Irme contigo¿Hablas de fugarnos¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?

-Si, si me he vuelto. No dejo de pensar en ti, te amo Rin. Pero la barrera que ha puesto Sesshomaru entre nosotros me ha llevado a este punto. Por favor ven conmigo.

-No se que decir, mi corazón me dice a que vaya contigo pero mi razón me dice lo contrario. – respondió angustiada Rin.

- ¿Entonces a quien le harás caso, a tu corazón o a tu razón? – pregunto Kohaku.

Rin se quedo pensativa por un rato hasta que dejando escapar un suspiro respondió: A mi corazón.

**¿Que tal? Perturbador verdad y todo se complicara mas con la fuga de Rin. Gracias por sus reviews y su infinita paciencia. nos vemos en el proximo capitulo:**

**Cronica de una Fuga.**


	6. Relato de una fuga

**Hola a todos, por fin logre actualizar este fic, les advierto que este fic esta cargado de lemon (si joven lector, por fin paso lo que temia, el ataque del lemon jajaja) Espero que les guste y agradecere todo reviews sobre como les parecio este capitulo. Disfrutenlo.**

**Relato de una fuga.**

Un fúnebre silencio cubría la ciudadela. El viento soplaba sobre las oscuras calles, golpeando furiosamente contra las paredes de las casas. La luna se había ocultado entre las nubes, dejando en la oscuridad la fortaleza. Dos figuras salían por uno de los balcones de la gran mansión. Con gran habilidad, el joven exterminador tomo entre sus brazos a la joven doncella y con ágiles movimientos comenzó a bajar.

Ya una vez en el suelo, ambos jóvenes comenzaron a moverse sigilosamente entre las oscuras calles. Tras haber recorrido cierto trecho, se alarmaron al escuchar como un par de soldados se acercaba a ellos.

-Oye mira ¿Y esos? – exclamo un de los soldados al ver una pareja besándose en una de las esquinas oscuras.

-Una de las tantas parejas que se aprovechan de la noche para sus encuentros – respondió otro.

-¿Los detenemos? – pregunto el primero.

-No, déjalos que sigan, a ti no te gustaría que te interrumpieran cuando estas a solas con tu esposa – respondió el segundo.

-Tienes razón, mejor Vamonos, te invito una cerveza cuando regresemos de realizar esta ronda. – exclamo el primer soldado al mismo tiempo que el y su compañero se alejaban.

-Vaya estuvo cerca – murmuro Kohaku mientras miraba como se alejaba el par de soldados.

-Hay que seguir – exclamo Rin. El exterminador asintió y tomándola de la mano prosiguió. Siguieron caminando, ocultándose en la oscuridad para evitar ser visto por otros soldados. Tras caminar varias calles, llegaron a la pared donde horas antes, Kohaku había entrado a la ciudadela.

-¿Cómo vamos a subir¡Es muy alta! – murmuro Rin mientras contemplaba la enorme pared que estaba frente a ella.

-No te preocupes, confía en mi – susurro Kohaku mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a la joven. Esta al sentir el roce de su cuerpo con el del exterminador, hizo que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo. – Abrázame fuerte que vamos a subir – susurro otra vez el joven.

Rin asintió y abrazándose con todas sus fuerzas al cuerpo de Kohaku, comenzaron a subir. El exterminador con sumo cuidado, comenzó a saltar sobre las diferentes rocas que sobresalían de la pared. Ya una vez haber llegado a la cima de la enorme pared, tomo impulso y salto al vacío. Aterrizo al suelo con firmeza al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a saltar en dirección a los arbustos, donde un caballo lo esperaba.

Una vez ahí, subió a Rin en el caballo y con un rápido movimiento, el subió detrás de ella. Una vez arriba del animal, Kohaku tomo las riendas del caballo y de manera silenciosa, la pareja partió en dirección a la fortaleza del exterminador.

En otra parte, en una lejana montaña, un par de siluetas se encontraban inmóviles con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

-Es hermoso – murmuro Naraku mientras sonreía al ver las estrellas iluminar el oscuro firmamento.

-Si, lo es sin duda. – respondió Hakudoushi mientras que en su mente no podía creer que un ser como Naraku pudiera apreciar una noche estrellada.

-Hakudoushi¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Si no es alguna estupidez, si….

-¿Tu sientes atracción por Kanna?

-Te dije que no me preguntaras estupideces. – respondió molesto Hakudoushi al mismo tiempo que refunfuñaba.

-Vamos, no puedes engañarme, ella te gusta y no lo puedes negar.

- Ya dije que no me gusta ¿Hasta cuando dejaras de molestar con eso? – exclamo iracundo Hakudoushi sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

-Tu reacción ha confirmado mis sospechas, a ti te atrae Kanna. – respondió Naraku sin inmutarse por el sobresalto de su hijo. – No tienes que avergonzarte, es muy natural que a tu edad te gusten las chicas, además Kanna es una bella joven.

-Eso no lo puedo negar, ella es muy bella pese a su temperamento. Pero debido a esos ataques nocturnos, no se si sea prudente tratar de acercarme a ella.

-Vamos "hijo" no me digas que eso te va a detener, si la amas de verdad, no habrá nada que te detenga. – exclamo Naraku mientras miraba al joven albino con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Naraku te puedo decir algo?

-Dime…

-No vuelvas a decir esas cosas, realmente me dan miedo escucharlas salir de tus labios. – murmuro Hakudoushi.

-¡Jajajaja! – exploto en risas Naraku ante el comentario de Hakudoushi. – Esta bien, te prometo que jamás te diré algo semejante, jajaja….

-¡Ya esta la comida! – grito Asuka. Los dos hombres se dieron la vuelta y a paso lento se dirigieron al interior del templo. Una vez adentro, llegaron hasta el enorme comedor y colocándose en sus respectivos lugares, se sentaron. Una gran variedad de deliciosos platillos se encontraban a lo largo de la mesa, cuyos aromas se mezclaban delicadamente.

-Buen provecho – susurro Kikyou y todos comenzaron a comer en absoluto silencio.

Un feroz galope se escuchaba por el viejo camino de tierra que iba en dirección a una gran fortaleza. Ambos jóvenes iban en absoluto silencio, montados sobre el magnifico corcel negro que a paso veloz se dirigía al hogar del exterminador.

La oscuridad envolvía todo a su paso así como un frío viento soplaba sin piedad alguna sobre el bosque. Una gran fortaleza se alzaba a lo lejos, cuyas enormes puertas estaban iluminadas por grandes antorchas. Varios soldados estaban alertas desde las torres que estaban a los lados de la entrada. Habían pasado varias horas desde su regreso a casa y no sabían nada sobre el joven Kohaku.

De pronto, un silbido de alarma alerto a todos los centinelas. Uno de los soldados encargados de observar algún movimiento extraño alerto a sus compañeros sobre un jinete que acercaba velozmente a las puertas.

Rápidamente se abrieron las pesadas puertas y la joven pareja paso. Una vez adentro, Kohaku dio la orden de cerrar las puertas de nuevo, cosa que los soldados hicieron. Un sonido seco retumbo en los oídos de Rin tras ver como la entrada era sellada de nuevo.

-Llegamos a nuestro nuevo hogar – susurro Kohaku mientras bajaba del caballo y ayudaba a Rin hacer lo mismo. Con delicadeza la tomo de la mano y la condujo en dirección a la gran mansión.

-Que hermoso lugar – murmuro Rin mientras atravesaba el enorme patio y observaba todo a su alrededor iluminado por cientos de antorchas, dando al ambiente un toque mágico. Kohaku sonrió al ver como la joven se maravillaba de la grandeza de la ciudadela.

Llegaron a la mansión y con mucho cuidado para evitar el menor ruido posible, entraron. A pesar de las luces que iluminaban el exterior, en el interior de la casona, estaba sumergido en la oscuridad.

-Buenas noches – murmuro una voz entre las sombras.

-Buenas noches – respondieron en coro los dos jóvenes.

-Ya es muy tarde, no son las horas para que una pareja llegue a casa. – volvió a decir la voz.

-Yo…yo…este… - tartamudeo Kohaku al ver que había sido descubierto.

-Será mejor que ya se vayan a dormir, Kohaku no seas maleducado y lleva a tu invitada a su respectiva habitación – respondió la voz. De entre las sombras emergió la forma humana de Mouryoumaru quien lentamente se acerco a la joven pareja. Hizo una reverencia frente a Rin y tomando delicadamente su mano, la beso. – Es honor tener a una joven tan bella como usted en esta casa, nos hace falta un poco de alegría, cosa que se que usted nos proporcionara.

-Gracias, señor – murmuro Rin sonrojada ante las palabras del youkai. Este sin decir mas, soltó la delicada mano de la joven y a paso lento se dirigió a las escaleras.

-Por cierto Kohaku, traten de no hacer ruido, recuerda que Kanna se encuentra reposando. Y algo más, que tengan una agradable noche. – murmuro el gigante al mismo tiempo que desaparecía entre las sombras de la casa.

-Que amable señor¿Quién es? – pregunto Rin.

-Es Mouryoumaru es mi mejor amigo. Bueno ahora dime¿Quieres algo de comer? Hemos tenido una noche difícil por lo que seria muy bueno probar bocado.

-No, gracias Kohaku pero lo único que quiero hacer por el resto de la noche es descansar. No importa donde duerma, solo deseo que estés conmigo – murmuro la joven.

-Esta bien, sígueme, te llevare a tu nueva habitación. – respondió Kohaku mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras. Rin asintió y comenzó a seguirlo.

Ya una vez en el segundo piso de la casona, el exterminador tomo de la mano a Rin ya la condujo hasta una de las tantas puertas que había en aquel piso. Con sumo cuidado abrió la puerta y ambos jóvenes entraron. Ya una vez en el interior de la habitación, Kohaku cerró la puerta.

-Bien, aquí puedes dormir – murmuro el joven mientras encendía una vela para iluminar la instancia. Rin sonrió al ver el hermoso lecho que había sido preparado para ella. Lentamente la joven comenzó a caminar en círculos, mirando con detenimiento cada detalle al su alrededor.

-¿Te gusta? – pregunto Kohaku.

-Claro que si, es hermoso, muchas gracias Kohaku.

-Que bien pero hay algo mas que quiero enseñarte. – exclamo Kohaku mientras se acercaba a la gran ventana que se encontraba en un lado de la pared. Con cuidado la abrió dejando al descubierto un pequeño balcón cuyo barandal estaba cubierto de hermosas flores silvestres. El piso estaba cubierto de suaves almohadones blancos con bordados dorados en forma de grullas.

Rin lentamente se acerco al balcón, colocándose a un lado del joven exterminador. No podía creer lo que sus ojos habían visto.

-Esto es increíble, Kohaku no se que decir – murmuro la joven mientras no salía de su asombro.

-Solo dime si deseas quedarte conmigo, solo dime si en verdad me amas.

-Kohaku yo te amaría sin importar nada, aunque no tuvieras todo esto, te amaría porque eres el ser mas bello que conozco. – murmuro la joven mientras posaba delicadamente sus manos sobre el barandal, posando su mirada al oscuro horizonte que se extendía ante sus ojos.

Kohaku se coloco detrás de Rin y con sumo cuidado la abrazó, estrechándola contra su cuerpo. La joven al sentir el suave calor despedido por el cuerpo del exterminador, recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de este. El viento que horas antes era frió y violento, se había convertido una delicada brisa. La oscuridad que extendía sus garras sobre todo el lugar fue roto por los rayos de luz que la luna dejaba escapar de entre los nubarrones.

De alguna manera extraña, el ambiente había cambiado lo suficiente para crear una nueva atmósfera para aquellos dos enamorados.

De pronto, Kohaku comenzó a besar el delicado cuello de la joven. Esta dejo escapar un débil gemido al sentir como la áspera lengua del joven acariciaba su piel. No podía negarlo, desde hace muchas noches, lo único que pensaba era en el hecho de compartir su lecho con el exterminador.

-Kohaku – murmuro la joven. Kohaku se detuvo por un momento pero Rin, comenzó a rozar sus glúteos contra la hombría del exterminador. El joven al sentir el rítmico movimiento de caderas, siguió besando el cuello pero con un toque de pasión. Lentamente su mano derecha comenzó a subir por el vientre de la joven hasta llegar a su pecho, donde una vez colocada sobre este, comenzó a masajearlo suavemente.

Débiles gemidos comenzaron a salir de los labios de Rin mientras sentía como las caricias de Kohaku provocaban un extraño pero a la vez excitante escalofrió. Con suavidad se separo del cuerpo del exterminador y lentamente se dio la vuelta, quedando frente a frente.

Ambos jóvenes se mantuvieron inmóviles, sin decir ninguna palabra, iluminados por la luz de la luna. Con suavidad el exterminador poso sus labios sobre los de la joven y con gran pasión la beso al mismo tiempo que sus manos bajaban por la delicada espalda de Rin hasta posarse sobre sus firmes glúteos.

Las manos de Rin comenzaron a abrir el traje del exterminador, dejando al descubierto el formado pecho del joven. Tras un movimiento rápido, la joven logro quitarle el traje a Kohaku, dejándolo desnudo ante ella. Ambos jóvenes se recostaron en el suelo cubierto de almohadas. Con suavidad Rin se sentó sobre el vientre del exterminador y comenzó a besar el pecho de este. Tras unos minutos, Rin se movió, quedando sentada sobre el miembro endurecido del joven y con delicadeza comenzó a moverse rítmicamente.

Débiles gemidos comenzaron a escapar de la boca del chico, al sentir como su miembro era oprimido por el trasero de la joven. Esta al ver tal hecho, lentamente comenzó a despojarse del kimono. Con mucho cuidado dejo caer la parte superior del vestido, dejando al descubierto sus pechos. Kohaku, invadido por la excitación, se levanto lo suficiente para posar su rostro sobre los hermosos pechos. Delicadamente comenzó a rozar con su lengua, los duros y firmes pezones mientras que sus manos se metían debajo de la ropa interior de la joven y apretaban con firmeza sus glúteos.

Rin lanzo un fuerte gemido al sentir como la áspera lengua del joven se deslizaba por su piel. Un hilillo de saliva resbalo desde la punta del pezón derecho, victima de las lamidas del joven.

Al borde de la pasión, Rin termino de despojarse el kimono, quedando ambos jóvenes desnudos, uno sobre el otro. Lentamente Kohaku coloco la punta de su miembro sobre la pequeña abertura escondida entre sus piernas. La joven dejo escapar un gemido mezclado de placer y dolor, al sentir como aquel miembro duro y caliente se abría paso entre su vagina.

-¿Estas bien? – murmuro Kohaku preocupado al escuchar tal gemido. La chica asintió con la cabeza y lentamente comenzó a moverse rítmicamente. El ambiente se comenzó a llenar de gemidos, que escapaban de las bocas de ambos jóvenes. Kohaku poso sus manos en la cintura de Rin y con firmeza comenzó a penetrarla. La chica al sentir las embestidas de su amante, abrazo la cabeza del chico y beso con lujuria su boca.

Un hilillo de saliva quedo colgando entre las bocas de aquellos dos jóvenes amantes. Sus lenguas chocaban al mismo tiempo que la joven saltaba con mayor rapidez sobre el cuerpo del exterminador. La lengua de Kohaku bajo por el cuello de Rin y se poso nuevamente sobre sus firmes pechos, lamiéndolos con absoluta pasión. Las manos de ka joven se posaron sobre la cabeza del chico, abrazándolo con gran fuerza.

Las embestidas del joven aumentaron con mayor intensidad dentro del cuerpo de Rin. Esta jadeaba al sentir como la fricción aumentaba, provocando en su cuerpo un increíble placer. Kohaku apretó los labios al sentir como su miembro dejaba escapar unas gotas de semen. Rin lanzo un fuerte gemido al sentir como aquella miel comenzaba a desbordarse en su interior. Con fuerza apretó el miembro provocando que Kohaku lanzara un grito de placer pero que fue sellado por los labios de ella.

-¡Kohaku¡Ah¡No pares! – gimió Rin al mismo tiempo que aumentaba la velocidad de su cabalgata. Delicadamente Rin poso su mano sobre el rostro del exterminador, acariciándolo suavemente. Ambos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos y acercando sus bocas, se dieron un apasionado beso. Un gemido unísono se escucho por toda la habitación al mismo tiempo que ambos jóvenes llegaban a un increíble orgasmo. Rin cerró sus ojos al sentir como su interior era inundado por una gran cantidad de semen.

-Te amo Kohaku, te amo mi bello príncipe – susurro la joven al mismo tiempo que se posaba a un lado del exterminador, acurrucándose a un costado de Kohaku. Este acariciaba delicadamente la larga cabellera negra de la joven al mismo tiempo que la luz de la luna los cubría completamente.

-Yo también te amo, eres la luz de mi vida. – respondió el joven. La joven al escuchar aquellas palabras, sonrió al mismo tiempo que comenzaba besar otra vez el pecho del joven. Lentamente su lengua comenzó a bajar por el vientre de este hasta llegar a aquel miembro humeante y tibio. Con suavidad rozo la punta enrojecida con su lengua provocando que una extraña sensación de placer invadiera el cuerpo de Kohaku. Este al ver lo que hacia su amante, con delicadeza acaricio la larga espalda de ella.

Después de varios minutos, ella se encontraba encima del otro, lamiendo desde la base hasta la punta del miembro al mismo tiempo que Kohaku saboreaba el dulce néctar porque derramaba el pequeño boton donde horas antes, su virginidad había sido robada.

El ambiente nuevamente se cargo de gemidos provenientes de aquellos dos jóvenes. Rin con mucho cuidado, metió en su delicada boca a aquel enorme miembro, una vez dentro, comenzó a succionarlo provocando que Kohaku se doblara de placer. Este por otro lado, jugaba con el delicado clítoris de la chica, que se contraía al sentir la húmeda lengua entrar en el, ensalivando cada centímetro. Un fuerte gemido escapo de la boca de Rin al sentir como su vagina era tocada por aquel áspero órgano.

Rápidamente ambos jóvenes aumentaron sus movimientos, provocando un placer increíble entre ellos. Rin dejo salir de su boca, aquel miembro al mismo tiempo que se venia, bañándose a si mismo de una gran cantidad de semen. Rin al ver tal cosa, comenzó a lamerlo rápidamente provocando a una mayor excitación en el chico. Por otro lado Kohaku aumento la velocidad de sus lamidas, provocando que el dulce líquido vaginal cayera directamente su boca.

Así estuvieron por un buen tiempo hasta que ambos jóvenes llegaron al orgasmo por segunda vez. Rin se poso a un lado de Kohaku, quedando otra vez acurrucada en un costado. El chico estiro la mano izquierda y tomando una gran sabana que estaba tirada cerca de ella, la uso para tapar e ella y a el. Un silencio inundo la habitación al mismo tiempo que el viento soplaba, jugando con las hermosas flores silvestres del balcón, inundando todo el lugar de un delicado perfume.

Ambos siguieron con sus besos y caricias sin decir ninguna palabra, ya que no era necesario, ya ambos habían expresado su amor al otro. Lentamente ambos jóvenes cerraron los ojos, estrechando sus desnudos cuerpos con un fuerte abrazo al mismo tiempo que su amor eterno era sellado con un simple "Te amo".

Y así quedaron ambos jóvenes, durmiendo en aquel balcón arrullados por el viento nocturno e iluminados por la luna llena. No importaba que terribles adversidades tuvieran que pasar juntos, nunca se dejarían de amar.

- Kanna – murmuro Hakudoushi al mismo tiempo que se acostaba. El recuerdo de la joven de cabellos blancos seguía latente en la mente del chico. No podía ocultarlo por mas tiempo, el la amaba.

-Buenas noches – susurro Kikyou al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta. El cuarto quedo sumergido en la oscuridad. El joven dejo escapar un suspiro y cubriendo su cuerpo con la sabana.

-Es un buen chico aunque rebelde como el padre – murmuro la sacerdotisa al mismo tiempo que entraba a su habitación.

-Pero esa fue la cualidad que te atrajo de mi – se escucho decir al mismo tiempo que Naraku abrazaba por la espalda a la miko. Una suave calidez envolvió a ambos al mismo tiempo que sus labios se unieron. Con suavidad se acostaron y cubriéndose con las sabanas, apagaron la luz de la vela.

La noche prosiguió su curso, sin que nadie se imaginara del terrible drama que se avecinaba y cuyos protagonistas eran Kanna y Hakudoushi.

**¿Que tal? Espero que les haya gustado aquel lemon, tuve que inspirarme bastante para escribirlo (escuche musica, no crean que me inspire en otra cosa jajaja) pero bien, los dejo y los veo en el proximo capitulo de este emocionate fic. Adios y cuidense...**


	7. La calma antes de la tormenta

**Hola a todos, disculpen a tardanza de la actualizaciòn pero la pagina no me dejaba subir ningun documento hasta el dia de hoy. Espero que les guste, este capitulo esta cargado de cierto tipo de humor y suspeso. Espero que les guste y muchas gracias por sus reviews e inagotable paciencia.**

**La calma antes de la tormenta...**

El gallo cantó, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día. La luz del sol se extendió por toda la región, iluminando cada rincón.

La luz del amanecer ilumino el pequeño balcón donde los jóvenes enamorados descansaban placidamente. Pero pese a que el astro rey irradiaba su luz y calor sobre ellos, no despertaron. Ambos enamorados se encontraban sumergidos en un profundo sueño donde nada seria capaz de despertarlos.

-¡Kohaku¡Ya despiértate! – se escucho un grito.

El joven exterminador lentamente abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que se levantaba. Sonrió al ver a la joven durmiendo placidamente a su lado y con suma delicadeza la besó en la frente. Rápidamente cubrió sus partes íntimas con una almohada y se asomo a la orilla del balcón.

-¡Hola Mouryoumaru! – exclamo Kohaku al ver al youkai.

-¡Vaya al fin despiertas¡Ya amaneció si no te has dado cuenta¡Baja a desayunar¡Y trae a tu novia¡No queremos que se muera de hambre¡Y por favor, ponte algo de ropa! – respondió el gigante al mismo tiempo que entraba a la casa. El exterminador se sonrojo ante los ultimas dos frases de Mouryoumaru debido a que toda la gente que estaba realizando sus tareas, levantaron su mirada al balcón, clavándose todas en el exterminador.

-Ejem ¡Buenos días! – grito Kohaku.

-¡Buenos días! – respondieron todos en coro mientras sonreían divertidos por el rostro enrojecido del joven. Este se dio la vuelta y no pudo evitar enseñar su trasero a todos los habitantes de la ciudadela. Estos no pudieron aguantarse y estallaron en fuertes carcajadas.

-Maldición – refunfuño Kohaku mientras se vestía rápidamente, avergonzando por lo sucedido.

-Kohaku – susurro Rin mientras despertaba. -¿Y ese ruido?

-Ejem, no es nada. – respondió el exterminador mientras su rostro enrojecía más y más. – Será mejor que te vistas, ya el desayuno esta listo.

-Perfecto – susurro la joven al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y a paso firme caminaba hacia el exterminador. Este la estrecho contra su cuerpo y la beso apasionadamente.

-¿A que hora van a bajar¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre! – exclamo malhumorado Mouryoumaru.

-Tranquila, ya van a bajar – respondió Akago mientras las doncellas colocaban sobre la mesa, los deliciosos alimentos.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo sigue Kanna?

-Bueno, ayer paso la noche muy tranquila. Por fin tuvo un momento de paz ya que ninguna pesadilla turbo sus sueños.

-¿Va a bajar a comer?

-No lo se, la verdad no lo se – respondió tristemente Akago.

-¡Hola a todos! – exclamo feliz Kohaku mientras entraba en la enorme habitación, seguido por Rin.

-Buenos días – murmuro la joven mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

-Hola – musito Akago mientras bebía su taza de te.

-Bienvenida a esta casa, espero que estés feliz de estar aquí – exclamo alegre Mouryoumaru mientras comía un gran tazón de arroz.

-Lo estoy – respondió Rin mientras sonreía picaramente al exterminador. Ambos jóvenes se sentaron y comenzaron a tomar sus alimentos. En el transcurso del desayuno, Mouryoumaru y Kohaku contaron diversas historias sobre sus aventuras a lo largo de los años. Rin escuchaba atentamente, divertida por las emocionantes aventuras de aquellos dos guerreros.

-Quiero hacerles una pregunta. – murmuro Akago mientras colocaba su taza de te en la mesa. Los demás guardaron silencio al ver que el pequeño pedía la palabra.

-¿Qué nos quieres preguntar? – respondió Kohaku.

-Bueno, ustedes han decidido vivir juntos en esta casa, eso lo entiendo. Lo único que quisiera saber es que pasara cuando Sesshomaru se de cuenta que su desaparición.

-Bueno eso no lo habíamos tomado en cuenta – exclamo el exterminador.

-Ya veo, se dan cuenta que Sesshomaru buscara por todas partes a Rin, guiándose por el aroma de ella y el tuyo. No tardara mucho en encontrar el paradero de este lugar e intente atacarlo.

-Demonios, eso es grave – refunfuño Mouryoumaru.

-¿Entonces que hacemos? – pregunto preocupada Rin al darse cuenta de lo que había ocasionado.

-No lo se, pero será mejor que nos preparemos, Sesshomaru es un ser muy fuerte y hará todo lo posible por recuperar a su hija – finalizo Akago.

-No importa – murmuro Kohaku mientras mantenía la mirada en la mesa.

-Kohaku – exclamo Mouryoumaru.

-No importa lo fuerte que sea, no importa que venga con un gran ejército, nada de eso me importa, no voy a dejar que me arrebate de mi lado, al ser que amo.

-Kohaku – sonrió Rin al mismo tiempo que la exterminador volteaba su rostro para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

-Espero que ese coraje lo conserves a la hora de la verdad- murmuro Akago mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su te.

En otra parte del enorme bosque, en otra gran ciudadela, un drama se llevaba acabo.

-¡No puede ser¡No puede ser! – repetía Kai mientras caminaba de un lado para otro en el pasillo que estaba frente a la habitación de Rin. -¿Cómo diablos se le ocurrió hacer tal estupidez?

-Por amor – se escucho una voz. Kai se dio la vuelta y vio a Kagura salir de la habitación. En su rostro había una mezcla de preocupación y alegría que el pequeño pudo notar.

-Aja amor, que lindo ¿verdad¿Acaso Rin no se dio cuenta de lo que ha hecho¡Cuando mi padre se entere, será el mismo demonio!

-Es cierto, no se que hacer, la verdad no se que hacer. – murmuro Kagura mientras pensaba al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su mentón.

-¡Tengo miedo¡Va a descuartizar a Kohaku y de paso a Rin y a nosotros!

-No necesariamente…- murmuro maliciosamente Kagura.

-¿Acaso tienes algún un plan en mente¿Y que funcione?

-Hijo, ten fe en tu madre – respondió la youkai mientras miraba de reojo al pequeño.

-Esta bien, esta bien, dime que lo que tienes en mente.

-Sencillo, nosotros no sabemos que Rin ha escapado.

-Ya veo, entiendo, si no sabemos que ella no esta, mi padre no podrá castigarnos.

- Exacto, así que será mejor que nos vayamos al comedor, antes que tu padre se de cuenta de esto – repuso Kagura. Kai sonrió y junto a su madre, bajaron al comedor.

Los minutos avanzaron, mientras que Kagura y Kai se mantenían inmóviles frente a la gran mesa de madera. Las siervas terminaron de colocar los diversos platillos y tras realizar una reverencia, se retiraron.

-Han estado muy callados, regularmente están haciendo un gran escándalo – murmuro Sesshomaru mientras disfrutaba del delicioso pato asado que le habían servido.

-Bueno, es que siempre te quejas del ruido que hacemos y pues hoy quisimos darte gusto.- respondió Kagura mientras sonreía y tomaba un sorbo de te.

-Que bien que la señora de esta casa, empiece a comportarse como se debe – exclamo Jaken mientras miraba a la youkai. Esta frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que posaba la taza de té en la mesa.

-¿Dónde esta? – pregunto Sesshomaru sin apartar su mirada de su plato.

-¿De quien hablas? – respondió Kai mientras devoraba un gran plato de arroz blanco con pedazos de cerdo asado.

-Sabes muy bien de quien hablo¿Dónde esta Rin? – exclamo el youkai, posando su fría mirada en el pequeño. Kai al sentir la penetrante mirada de su padre, comenzó a temblar.

-En su habitación – respondió vivazmente Kagura- esta mañana toque en su habitación pero no respondió, supongo que lo que pasó anoche, la dejó muy cansada y no ha deseado despertar.

-No es bueno que una joven de su edad haga tal cosa, la pereza no es bien vista en esta casa. – exclamo Sesshomaru mientras apartaba su vista de Kai y la posaba sobre su alimento.

-Está bien, Amo Sesshomaru – respondió el viejo sirviente y rápidamente subió en busca de la joven. Kagura y Kai sintieron como un escalofrió recorría sus cuerpos al escuchar como el viejo sapo subía las escaleras. Para evitar que Sesshomaru se diera cuenta de ello, comenzaron a realizar el escándalo que muy a menudo realizaban a la hora de la comida.

-Ya sabia que la paz no duraría por mucho tiempo – murmuro el youkai mientras tomaba un sorbo de Te.

-No seas aguafiestas, vamos tu también te diviertes, solo que sabes disimular jajaja – exclamo Kagura en un intento para evitar que Sesshomaru se diera cuenta de lo sucedido.

-¡Amo Sesshomaru! – grito Jaken al mismo tiempo que bajaba corriendo con dificultad.

-¿Qué sucede? – exclamo el youkai mientras se levantaba de su asiento mientras que Kai y Kagura seguían con su escándalo.

-¡Algo terrible ha pasado! – gritaba alarmado el sirviente. Kagura al darse cuenta de la terrible situación que se avecinaba, se levanto de su asiento, fingiendo sorpresa.

-¡Habla por todos los cielos¿Por qué gritas de esa forma? – exclamo la youkai mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta.

-¡La señorita Rin no esta¡Ha sido raptada! – respondió Jaken mientras se detenía asustado ante la figura de Sesshomaru.

-¡Eso no puede ser! – vocifero Kai mientras se levantaba también de su asiento. Sesshomaru a paso veloz se dirigió al segundo piso de la mansión. De un solo salto subió las faustosas escaleras y de un fuerte golpe abrió la puerta de la habitación de la joven.

Kagura junto con Kai y Jaken, siguieron al youkai y una vez que llegaron a la habitación, observaron como Sesshomaru olfateaba las pertenecías de Rin. Tras unos minutos, se dio la vuelta y lanzo una mirada acusadora sobre Kagura.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto la youkai al mismo tiempo que sentía aquellos ojos ambarinos sobre ella.

-Rin huyo con Kohaku, puedo sentir el asqueroso aroma de ese exterminador. Kagura ¿Tu tienes algo que ver con esto? Piensa bien en tus palabras, porque también puedo percibir tu aroma en esta habitación. – vocifero Sesshomaru.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver en esto, además para tu tranquilidad, si mi aroma esta en este lugar es debido a que en la noche, antes de irme a recostar, le di las buenas noches a Rin.

-Hmmm… está bien – murmuro Sesshomaru mientras tomaba un pequeño pañuelo de la joven y salía rápidamente de la habitación. .

-¿Qué hará ahora Amo Sesshomaru? – pregunto Jaken mientras seguía al youkai.

-Trae Ah-Un, voy a buscar a Rin. – sentencio el youkai mientras bajaba por las escaleras y salía al enorme patio. El viejo sirviente obedeció y salio en busca del caballo serpiente.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? – pregunto Kagura mientras lo miraba desde la entrada de la casa.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste? – Respondió fríamente Sesshomaru – Voy a rastrear a Rin.

-¿Y que harás cuando la encuentres¿Mataras a Kohaku¿Mataras a Rin si se resiste a venir? – vocifero Kagura. Sesshomaru solo la miro y frunciendo el ceño se dio la vuelta.

-Aquí esta su caballo – exclamo Jaken al mismo tiempo que Ah-Un dejaba escapar un fuerte relincho. Sesshomaru de un solo salto, se monto en la espalda del animal, miro nuevamente a Kagura y a Kai, quien lo miraba desde el balcón del segundo piso.

-Vamonos – murmuro el youkai al mismo tiempo que una gran nube se formaba entre las patas de Ah-Un y lo elevaba al cielo. Una fuerte corriente de aire soplo sobre el youkai y tras olfatear el ambiente, dio un leve golpe en los costados del caballo y este salio disparado en dirección a Rin.

-Que el cielo proteja esos dos jóvenes enamorados – murmuro Kagura mientras miraba como el youkai se perdía en el cielo.

-Cuídate Hakudoushi – murmuro Naraku mientras despedía al joven muchacho.

-Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad – respondió el albino mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

-Toma – exclamo Kikyou mientras colocaba entre las manos de Hakudoushi, un hermoso rosario de cuencas de cristal – Para la buena suerte – dijo la miko mientras besaba la mejilla del joven.

-Que tengas un buen viaje – exclamaron en coro, Asuka y Kouchou.

-Les agradezco mucho sus atenciones conmigo y sobre todo contigo Naraku, por ayudarme a entender a Kanna. Muchas gracias padre.

-Hakudoushi.

-Si, papá.

-No me digas papá, me das miedo – replico Naraku mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

-No es gracioso – respondió Hakudoushi mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Ya, no quiero que se peleen – replico Kikyou al mismo tiempo que un agujero se formaba sobre el campo de energía. El viento soplo con fuerza al mismo tiempo que una esfera de cristal cubría el cuerpo del albino.

-Creo que es hora de partir – murmuro el joven mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a elevarse.

-Hakudoushi, cuídate y suerte con Kanna – murmuro Naraku mientras lo miraba partir. El joven estiro su mano y la movió en señal de adiós al mismo tiempo que salía del campo de energía. –Es un buen muchacho- exclamo el hibrido al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un leve suspiro.

-Los años te han vuelto mas sensible – murmuro la miko mientras abrazaba a Naraku, mientras ambos posaban sus miradas sobre el cielo azul.

-Kanna – susurro Hakudoushi mientras sobrevolaba a gran velocidad la región. En cuestión de minutos había bajado del Pico de las Viudas y ya estaba flotando sobre la cúpula de cristal del Templo de la Luna Azul.

A lo lejos, una terrible tormenta estaba formándose en el cielo, gigantescos nubarrones sumergieron en la penumbra a gran parte de la región y todo provocado por una figura que se alzaba en el cielo.

-Rin- musito Sesshomaru mientras sobrevolaba el cielo en busca de la joven. Los tenebrosos relinchos de Ah-Un provocaban que humanos y monstruos temiesen de levantar la mirada al cielo.

-Que raro, aquella tormenta se me hace muy sospechosa, será mejor que acelere el paso- exclamo Hakudoushi al ver a lo lejos, el fenómeno climatológico, sin darse cuenta de la presencia del youkai. Rápidamente la esfera aumento la velocidad y salio disparada en dirección a la fortaleza donde el albino habitaba.

Pero no se dio cuenta que al pasar sobre el Bosque de las Sombras, un demonio lo observaba.

-Allá va el mocoso que me reto – murmuro Gairiki mientras sus largos tentáculos destrozaban a un enorme ciempiés.

-Así es maestro¿Desea que lo sigamos? – exclamo uno de los youkais cerdo que estaban al mando del sádico demonio.

-No, déjalo. De alguna forma presiento que nos volveremos a ver las caras- replico Gairiki mientras arrastraba al insecto a su guarida y lo devoraba.

A lo lejos, los centinelas alertaron sobre la aparición de la tormenta. Los campesinos rápidamente terminaron de trabajar la tierra y comenzaron a retirarse a sus casas. Las mujeres hicieron lo mismo y rápidamente terminaron sus tareas y se refugiaron en sus casas.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? Apenas es medio día y ya no hay nadie ¿A dónde se han metido todos? – exclamo Mouryoumaru mientras salía al patio.

-No lo se – murmuro Akago mientras miraba como una mujer entraba rápidamente a su casa.

-¡Señor Mouryoumaru¡Se aproxima una tormenta! – grito uno de los centinelas.

-¿Una tormenta? Presiento que es mala señal – murmuro Akago.

-¿En que dirección se localiza! – grito el gigante.

-¡Al sur¡Espere un momento¡Algo se acerca!

-¿Qué es! – pregunto alarmado Mouryoumaru al mismo tiempo que un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo.

-¡Es el joven Hakudoushi! – respondió el centinela al mismo tiempo que una esfera aparecía ante la vista de Akago y Mouryoumaru. Un fuerte viento soplo al mismo tiempo que Hakudoushi descendía.

-Hola hermano – murmuro Akago - ¿Tuviste suerte?

-Si – susurro Hakudoushi mientras miraba a su hermano menor con cierta tristeza.

-Que bien, pero antes de decir algo importante, quiero ver lo que sucede en el sur – exclamo Mouryoumaru al mismo tiempo que sacaba entre sus ropas un enorme catalejo y lo apuntaba al cielo. Tras unos minutos, el gigante bajo el instrumento al mismo tiempo que miraba aterrado el cielo.

-¿Qué sucede Mouryoumaru? – pregunto Hakudoushi al ver la reacción del youkai.

-Tenemos problemas – respondió este al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada.

Mientras, en otro lado de la fortaleza, Kohaku y Rin se encontraba descansando en el jardín

-Que hermosas son – susurro Rin mientras contemplaba a las hermosas flores que se movían al compás del viento.

-No tanto como tu – murmuro Kohaku mientras besaba delicadamente los tiernos labios de la joven. Estuvieron así por varios minutos hasta que el ruido de un relámpago hizo que se separan.

-Al parecer va a llover – exclamo el exterminador mientras miraba al cielo.

-¡Kohaku¡Ven pronto! - se escucho gritar a Mouryoumaru.

-Amor, tengo que ir, ahora regreso – susurro el joven mientras se alejaba y se dirigía al patio principal.

Rin se sentó en una de las bancas que había en el enorme jardín. El dulce aroma de las flores hizo que se olvidara por un momento de todo lo que la preocupaba.

-Hola – murmuro débilmente una voz que hizo que Rin reaccionara y se diera la vuelta, descubriendo a una joven parada sobre la escalinata de madera que conducía al interior de la casa.

-Hola – respondió Rin al saludo mientras notaba la extraña apariencia de la joven.

-Kanna – susurro al mismo tiempo que a paso lento caminaba hacia Rin.

-¿Me llamaron? – pregunto Kohaku mientras se acercaba a los otros hombres de la casa.

-Tenemos serios problemas – exclamo Mouryoumaru mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba escapar un suspiro.

- ¿Qué sucede?

-Lo que sucede es que al sur se ha formado una gigantesca tormenta – respondió Hakudoushi. – Y se dirige hacia aquí….

-Demonios, debemos de asegurar que todos estén a salvo – exclamo alarmado Kohaku.

-Kohaku, Sesshomaru viene para acá. – sentencio fríamente Akago. El exterminador se quedo mudo al escuchar aquellas palabras, al parecer una terrible batalla se aproximaba y el seria uno de los combatientes.

**¿Que tal? Espero que les haya gustado, les prometo que actualizare màs seguido (¡Viva las Vacaciones!) ejem, doy una disculpa por adelantado si para algunos, este capitulo aparente ser algo simple, creamen se ve mas lleno cuando se trabaja en M. Word. Bueno, me despido, cuidense todos, espero sus comentarios, gustoso (Aviso: Pueden dejar reviews anonimos para aquellos que no deseen identificarse "acepto todo tipo de critica, menos aquella que contenga palabras altisonantes u ofensas") Bueno ahora si me despido y cuidense...**


	8. El Youkai vs El Exterminador

**Hola a todos, se que me he tardado en actualizar pero debido a acontecimientos fuera de mi control, no he podido hacerlo (viajes, regaños, cortes de energiaa, etc; no quiero abrumarlos con mis problemas jejeje) pero en fin, hoy por fin logro actualizar el nuevo capitulo de "El Estigma de tu silencio" (a poco no suena como churronovela mexiquense¡Viva Mexxxico! ) Pero dejemonos de tonterias como dice mi tia Chonita, aqui esta el octavo capitulo de este emocionante fic. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**El Youkai vs El Exterminador**

-¿Tu eres Rin¿Verdad? – pregunto tímidamente Kanna mientras contemplaba el suave movimiento de las flores provocado por el viento.

-Si, ese es mi nombre. – respondió con una sonrisa, la dulce doncella.

-Kohaku me ha hablado mucho de ti – murmuro la joven mientras su rostro inexpresivo provocaba mil pensamientos en la mente de Rin.

-¿Te sientes mal? Te veo muy pálida.

-Estoy cansada, es solo eso – respondió la joven mientras se sentaba a un lado de Rin.

Un silencio sepulcral cubrió el jardín al mismo tiempo a cada minuto que pasaba el viento soplaba con mayor fuerza. Kanna mantenía su mirada sobre las flores sin murmurar una sola palabra, cosa que comenzaba a incomodar a Rin.

-Eres muy callada¿lo sabias? – exclamo finalmente la joven.

-Lo se – murmuro Kanna. – He sido así desde que tengo memoria, siempre he sido la silenciosa joven que se mueve entra las sombras.

-Eso algo triste, estar callada todo el tiempo, sin poder expresar lo que sientes. Yo siempre expreso mis sentimientos cuando lo necesito, jamás los reprimo.

-Ya lo he notado, no paras de hablar – murmuro la joven albina con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te ves mejor cuando sonríes, creo que seremos buenas amigas Kanna – exclamo Rin con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Estas seguro que el viene para acá? – pregunto preocupado Kohaku al mismo tiempo que enormes nubarrones comenzaron a formarse en el cielo.

-No, lo único que sabemos es que Sesshomaru ha provocado a aquella tormenta y al parecer se dirige hacia aquí. – explico Mouryoumaru mientras se acariciaba la barbilla.

-Lo mas prudente será que tu y Rin salgan de aquí, su presencia en este lugar es un peligro para todos nosotros – exclamo Akago al mismo tiempo que miraba a Kohaku.

-Tiene razón Akago pero también recordemos que nosotros poseemos la piedra Fuyouheki por lo que no podrá sentir la presencia de nadie en este lugar. – murmuro Hakudoushi mientras el viento soplaba con mayor fuerza.

-Pero recuerda que esa piedra solo protege a los youkais, ocultando su presencia a otros, pero no funciona con humanos. Además Sesshomaru posee un excelente olfato y es cuestión de tiempo que localice a Rin o a Kohaku. – exclamo Akago mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas, la famosa piedra Fuyouheki.

Terribles relámpagos retumbaban a lo largo y a lo ancho del ennegrecido cielo. El viento soplaba sin piedad alguna sobre el viejo bosque al mismo tiempo que youkais como humanos se refugiaban en sus cubiles.

-Maldición ¿En donde se habrán metido? – Murmuro Sesshomaru al mismo tiempo que Ah-Un relinchaba violentamente. Un suave jalón de las riendas de tal feroz animal hizo que acelerara el paso.

-¿Entonces que hacemos? – pregunto Mouryoumaru al mismo tiempo que el viento arreciaba con mayor fuerza sobre la ciudadela.

-Kohaku debe abandonar este lugar, llevándose consigo a Rin – exclamo Akago mientras acariciaba suavemente la piedra Fuyouheki que portaba en sus manos.

-También esta la posibilidad de que Kohaku devuelva sin ninguna objeción a Rin, quizás tal acto haga que la furia de Sesshomaru se apacigüe. – agrego Hakudoushi.

-No, no haré ninguna de esas cosas- respondió tajantemente el joven. Y ante la mirada de aquellos youkais, Kohaku entro a la casona, pasaron varios minutos hasta que el joven salio nuevamente. Y ante la sorpresa de sus compañeros, observaron a Kohaku portando su traje negro de exterminador, en el cual, había usado en un sin fin de aventuras. La afilada katana colgaba del costado derecho mientras que en sus manos relucía la afilada cuchilla unida a la larga cadena de acero.

-Kohaku ¿Qué piensas hacer? – pregunto Mouryoumaru.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Voy a pelear contra Sesshomaru.

-¿Estas seguro de eso? Si combates contra el, te matara – replico Hakudoushi.

-Lo se pero no tengo otra opción, voy a pelear- exclamo valientemente el exterminador.

-No, te equivocas, tienes más opciones. Puedes escapar junto con Rin antes que Sesshomaru llegue hasta aquí o puedes devolver a Rin. – murmuro Akago.

-Ni lo uno ni lo otro, no voy a estar escondido en un lugar y en otro, buscando mil formas para evitar que ese youkai nos encuentre. Y no devolveré a Rin, no voy a permitir que la separe de mi lado, antes de eso tendría que matarme.

Un frío silencio envolvió a todos ante aquellas últimas palabras. Una batalla se llevaría acabo y no había forma de evitarlo.

-Será mejor que le diga a Rin que se refugie en la casa – murmuro Kohaku.

-Espera, será mejor que te quedes aquí, yo iré a decirle ¿Dónde esta? – exclamo Hakudoushi.

-En el jardín, por favor no le digas lo que esta sucediendo, no quiero que se preocupe demasiado – respondió el exterminador.

Hakudoushi asintió y dándose la vuelta, camino en dirección al jardín dejando a los otros en una acalorada charla. Ya una vez dentro del jardín, diviso a la joven y a paso firme se dirigió a Rin.

-Hola Rin – exclamo Hakudoushi sin darse cuenta de la joven que acompañaba a Rin.

-Hola ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Rin ante el saludo del desconocido.

-Mi nombre es Hakudoushi y vengo a…. – no pudo terminar la oración debido a que se quedo mudo al ver que detrás de Rin, se asomaba Kanna.

-Kanna – murmuro el albino al mismo tiempo que la joven se levantaba de su asiento y se ponía frente a Hakudoushi. Este no pudo evitar la emoción y en un arrebato, abrazo a la joven, estrechándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo – ¡Kanna, oh Kanna, me alegro tanto de que estas bien!

Kanna se quedo inmóvil, aquel acto de su "hermano" había provocado una especie de confusión en su mente. No era aquella imagen del Hakudoushi que reprimía cualquier sentimiento a excepción de su negro sentido del humor, el gusto de asesinar a cuanto monstruo o humano que se interpusiera en su camino y su intento por superar a su padre. Ahora era otra, la de un Hakudoushi distinto, uno capaz de preocuparse y tocarla de esta manera tan afectuosa. Y aunque ella era una extensión más de Naraku, incapaz de expresar sentimiento o emoción alguna, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Cosa que Rin no pudo evitar notar.

Ambos jóvenes se mantuvieron inmóviles por varios minutos sin separarse del uno del otro.

-Disculpen que sea inoportuna pero me parece que usted me iba a decir algo – exclamo Rin, provocando que Hakudoushi y Kanna se separaran.

-Es cierto, disculpa, solo vine a decirles que se acerca una tormenta por lo que les pido amablemente, que entren a la casa para mayor seguridad. – respondió el albino.

-¿Y Kohaku donde esta? – pregunto la joven de cabellos negros.

-Él esta con mi hermano y Mouryoumaru, ellos se encuentran reforzando la seguridad del lugar.

-Entiendo, entonces entraremos, vamos Kanna – exclamo Rin y tomando de la mano a Kanna, entraron a la casa. Hakudoushi se quedo inmóvil al ver como la joven de cabellos blancos desaparecía de su vista.

Una terrible corriente de aire choco contra la humanidad de Sesshomaru. Este apretando los dientes, jalo con fuerza las riendas de Ah-Un provocando que se detuviera salvajemente. Ambos seres se quedaron inmóviles al mismo tiempo que el feroz youkai olfateaba el viento. Tras varios minutos, la mirada de Sesshomaru se poso a lo lejos, en dirección a una montaña, cuyas faldas se ubicaba un gran bosque. Con fuerza hizo que Ah-Un se dirigiera a aquel lugar al mismo tiempo que murmuraba fríamente – Los encontré.

-Ha comenzado a llover – murmuro Akago al mismo tiempo que cientos de gotas de agua caían del cielo.

-Es cierto – exclamo Mouryoumaru mientras miraba a Kohaku pensativo.

-Ya esta, Rin y Kanna están dentro de la casa – dijo Hakudoushi mientras se acercaba a los otros.

-¿Kanna esta con ella? – pregunto Akago.

- Si, estaban platicando en el jardín, se veía mejor – respondió el albino mientras en su mente evocaba la imagen de Kanna.

-¿Oye te gusta ese chico? El que te abrazo – pregunto curiosa Rin.

-No – respondió silenciosamente Kanna ante aquella pregunta.

-¿Entonces porque te abrazo tan efusivamente? Incluso hizo que te sonrojaras.

-No lo se.

-¿Pero que es de ti¿Acaso son amigos¿O es que son novios y te da pena decirlo?

-El es mi "hermano" – respondió triste Kanna al mismo tiempo que caminaba lentamente hacia el balcón de su habitación. A lo lejos se podía ver como la tormenta azotaba al bosque vecino.

- No lo sabia, discúlpame – murmuro Rin al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a la joven albina. Ambas se mantuvieron en silencio, absortas en sus pensamientos, mirando la tormenta.

-Rin.

-Dime Kanna.

-¿Cómo sabes cuando estas enamorada?

- ¿Acaso nunca te has enamorado? – pregunto intrigada la joven de cabellos negro.

-No lo se, no se si he estado enamorada – murmuro Kanna mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

-Es algo complicado de explicar.

-Inténtalo.

-Bueno, uno esta enamorado de alguien cuando no se deja de pensar en el, un escalofrió recorre el cuerpo cuando esa persona te toca o te habla, sientes una alegría si estas a su lado y sobre todo, eres capaz de sacrificarte para que esa persona no sufra ningún daño.- explico Rin mientras sus ojos se posaban en Kohaku, quien se encontraba en el patio.

-Eso es enamorarse, ya veo – murmuro Kanna.

-¡Deja de persistir en esa idea tan ridícula¡No eres rival para Sesshomaru! – exclamaba Mouryoumaru al ver como el exterminador revisaba su cuchilla.

-Deja de gritar, no ves que Rin y Kanna nos miran desde el balcón de esta. – vocifero Akago.

-Será mejor Mouryoumaru que saques el catalejo y me digas lo que ves. – ordeno Hakudoushi. El youkai refunfuño ante dicha orden y apuntando su catalejo hacia la tormenta, observo. Apenas había mirado el cielo cuando dejo caer el catalejo ante la mirada de todos los guerreros.

-¿Qué sucede¿Qué viste? – pregunto alarmado Kohaku. Mouryoumaru con el rostro desencajado y mirando al exterminador, murmuro sombriamente – El esta aquí.

-¿Qué! – exclamaron en coro Kohaku, Hakudoushi y Akago.

El viento azoto con furia sobre los guerreros al mismo tiempo que la lluvia arreciaba con mayor fuerza. Un feroz relincho anuncio la llegada de Sesshomaru, los guerreros trataron de divisarlo en el cielo pero la lluvia no se les permitía. De pronto un terrible relámpago ilumino el cielo, dejando al descubierto la presencia del youkai.

-¡Kohaku! – grito aterrada Rin al ver como un rayo caía en el patio a unos metros del exterminador y de los demás. Su terror aumento al ver como desde el cielo, descendía Sesshomaru montando sobre Ah-Un, en cuyas patas se alzaba una pequeña nube que dejaba escapar algunos rayos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto fingiendo no saber Hakudoushi.

-Vengo por Rin – murmuro fríamente Sesshomaru mientras su mirada se posaba sobre el exterminador - ¿Dónde esta?

-Ella no esta aquí – respondió Mouryoumaru al mismo tiempo que su energía demoníaca comenzaba aumentar.

-Ella esta aquí. Su olor esta impregnado en su cuerpo – murmuro el youkai al mismo tiempo que señalaba a Kohaku.

-No se irá de aquí, ella esta feliz a mi lado – exclamo tajante Kohaku. Ante aquella respuesta Sesshomaru desenvaino su espada y tras dar un ágil salto, quedo a unos metros frente al exterminador. Mouryoumaru junto con Hakudoushi se prepararon para luchar pero Kohaku los detuvo con la mirada.

-¿Qué hace¡Lo matara! – exclamo asustada Rin mientras veía lo que sucedía desde el balcón de Kanna. Trato de bajar para evitar dicho enfrentamiento pero Kanna la detuvo, tomándola de la mano. - ¡Suéltame¡Tengo que bajar!

-No, no bajes – murmuro Kanna.

-¿Por qué¡¿No ves que lo va a matar? – respondió fuera de si, Rin.

-Tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes – murmuro nuevamente Kanna. Dichas palabras tranquilizaron a Rin quien no pudo evitar romper en el llanto y abrazar a la joven de cabellos blancos.

-Devuelve a Rin y tendré piedad con tu miserable vida – exclamo Sesshomaru mientras caminaba lentamente hacia Kohaku.

-No, ella esta feliz a mi lado, nos amamos y nadie nos separara. – respondió el joven.

-Tonterías – murmuro el youkai al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre Kohaku. Este rápidamente salto justo cuando Toukijin chocaba violentamente el suelo, provocando una gran fisura. Con este acontecimiento, dio inicio a la batalla entre el exterminador y el youkai.

Sesshomaru refunfuño al ver que Kohaku había esquivado el ataque. Con suma molestia apretó con fuerza, la empuñadura de Toukijin y se lanzo al ataque. Kohaku con increíble habilidad esquivaba los embates del youkai, teniendo cuidado de evitar algún corte de aquella peligrosa espada.

Un sonido metálico retumbo en los oídos de todos. Toukijin había chocado contra la afilada cuchilla del exterminador. Cientos de chispas se elevaron alrededor de los combatientes, debido a la fricción de los metales.

-Un patético humano no me va a vencer – murmuro con odio Sesshomaru mientras empujaba con fuerza Toukijin contra la cuchilla, en un intento para hacer retroceder a Kohaku quien tenia dificultades de aguantar tanta presión.

-Quizás sea eso para usted, pero este patético humano ama a su hija y no permitiré que me la arrebate de mi lado.- respondió Kohaku al mismo tiempo que daba un salto hacia atrás. Con fuerza, hizo girar la cadena, lanzando violentamente la pesada esfera de metal contra el youkai. Este la esquivo fácilmente y con un rápido movimiento, bloqueo la esfera con la poderosa hoja de Toukijin. Kohaku jalo la cadena hacia el y con gran astucia, la lanzo repetidas veces contra Sesshomaru.

Con gran agilidad, Sesshomaru esquivo los embates de la pesada esfera que se abalanzaba contra el, un sinfín de veces. Tras varios minutos, la esfera rozo la mejilla del youkai, quien no perdiendo la oportunidad, con un feroz golpe de su espada, corto la cadena provocando que la pesada esfera de metal saliera disparada contra el suelo.

Kohaku sorprendido ante aquel hecho, tomo la cuchilla y se lanzo nuevamente el ataque. Toukijin retumbo al sentir el impacto del arma del exterminador pero fácilmente la contuvo.

-Interesante, otro humano ya hubiera caído frente a mi, pero tu aun sigues luchando, no puedo negar que admiro tu espíritu de combate. – murmuro Sesshomaru al mismo tiempo que movía su espada con fuerza, provocando otra lluvia de chispas debido a la fricción contra la navaja. –Pero esto tiene que terminar mocoso – vocifero el youkai al momento que en un movimiento de Toukijin, se quitara de encima al exterminador. Este al ver que su enemigo esta dispuesto a matarlo, tomo con firmeza, el extremo cortado de la cadena e hizo girar a gran velocidad la cuchilla, dejándola caer sobre el youkai pero este golpeo la espada contra la cadena, cortándola al instante. La cuchilla salio disparada, clavándose contra una de las puertas de la entrada de la ciudadela.

-¡Maldición¡Lo va a matar! – vocifero Mouryoumaru al ver que Sesshomaru le había despojado de su mejor arma al exterminador.

-Espera, aun no termina esta batalla – murmuro Hakudoushi.

-Te ha llegado tu fin – murmuro fríamente Sesshomaru al mismo tiempo que s acercaba lentamente a Kohaku.

-Aun no – respondió el exterminador al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer la cadena.

-Kohaku – murmuro Rin mientras miraba impotente la escena. Al parecer la suerte del exterminador estaba echada y no había forma de hacer algo por ayudarlo.

Sesshomaru se abalanzo contra el joven en un intento por terminar con la batalla pero Kohaku saco una esfera de entre sus ropas y la lanzo contra con el youkai, explotando al chocar contra la espada de este. Una cortina de humo se alzo sobre el lugar, provocando que el youkai retrocediera.

-¿Qué diablos hizo Kohaku? – exclamo Akago al no poder ver a ninguno de los contrincantes debido al humo.

-Ganar tiempo – sentencio Hakudoushi mientras el humo se disipaba debido a la lluvia y el viento.

-Buen intento muchacho pero eso no me detendrá – exclamo Sesshomaru al ver a Kohaku frente a el, con la katana desenfundada y en sus manos. Este dejo escapar un grito de guerra y se abalanzo en un acto de valentía contra su enemigo. Este lo recibió, chocando Toukijin contra la katana del exterminador. Este retrocedió y en una rápida inspección, mira como el filo de la katana esta repleta de abolladuras.

-No me voy a dejar vencer, no dejare que me la arrebate de mi vida – exclamo Kohaku mientras respiraba dificultosamente debido al agotamiento producido por el combate.

Sesshomaru se dio cuenta del estado del exterminador. Sabía muy bien que en cualquier momento, caería abatido por el cansancio. Pero pese a eso, Kohaku lo había impresionado, pese a que su enemigo era poderoso, no se dejaba vencer, era en verdad un joven formidable.

Tras retomar un respiro, el exterminador se lanzo el ataque, batiendo la abollada espada contra el youkai. Este lo recibió nuevamente y sin dificultad alguna bloqueaba los movimientos del joven. No había pasado unos minutos cuando la poderosa hoja de Toukijin corto de un solo golpe, la katana. El pedazo superior de la hoja de la katana cayó al suelo, provocando un sonido metálico que se retumbo en los oídos del exterminador.

-Esta batalla ha terminado, haz perdido – murmuro Sesshomaru al ver el rostro ensombrecido de Kohaku quien permanecía inmóvil con la katana en sus manos. Este sin decir nada, dejo caer la empuñadura al suelo al mismo tiempo que Sesshomaru se acercaba lentamente al exterminador.

-Aun no me voy a dar por vencido – exclamo el joven al mismo tiempo que sacaba de entre sus ropas, varias esferas de metal. Con las pocas fuerzas que aun le quedaban, las lanzo contra Sesshomaru, explotando al contacto con el. Una gran cortina de humo negro se alzo frente a los ojos cansados del exterminador. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al ver como el poderoso youkai surgía imponente de entre el humo.

-Rin – murmuro Kohaku al mismo tiempo que caía de rodillas al suelo. Un leve suspiro dejo escapar el agotado muchacho al mismo tiempo que sentía el frío filo de Toukijin rozar su cuello.

-Ha llegado el final – exclamo fríamente Sesshomaru mientras se preparaba para asestar el golpe final.

**Espero que les haya gustado la batalla, me esforce mucho ya que revise las habilidades de ambos (tuve que ver otra vez las peliculas de Inuyasha que poseo, huy que trabajo no jajaja). Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo y cuidense mucho amigos y amigas mias, hay mucha maldad en este mundo jejejeje.**

**PD1: Por cierto, son tan amables de dejarme sus reviews y otra vez mil gracias por su atencion y paciencia recibida por este largo tiempo.**

**PD2: Shen (Ejem mi otro yo malvado) Hay de ustedes que no me dejen reviews, los ire a buscar hasta sus casas y me conoceran de verdad muajajajaja (ejem por cierto, me podrian mandar sus direcciones, es que ejem no se donde viven)**


	9. Recuerdos Pasados

**Hola a todos, ha pasado varias semanas (supongo que semanas ejem) desde la actualización de este fic pero debido a que la jodida inspiración se iba y regresaba como se le pegaba la gana, me costro escribir el capitulo. Pero bueno, se pudo vencer los obstaculos y por fin termine el capitulo, aqui presente. Espero que les guste y esten atentos pues a partir de este capitulo, empezare a escribir los capitulos finales.**

**Recuerdos Pasados **

-Rin – murmuro Kohaku al mismo tiempo que caía de rodillas al suelo. Un leve suspiro dejo escapar el agotado muchacho al mismo tiempo que sentía el frío filo de Toukijin rozar su cuello.

-Ha llegado el final – exclamo fríamente Sesshomaru mientras se preparaba para asestar el golpe final.

-¡No¡No lo hagas! – se escucho un angustiante grito que hizo que el youkai detuviera su ataque. Los presentes se quedaron mudos al ver como Rin corría con gran dificultad hacia Kohaku, abrazándolo con fuerza, en medio de sollozos.

-Aléjate de el – murmuro Sesshomaru al ver como la joven se rehusaba a separarse del exterminador, que agotado se había desvanecido en los brazos de Rin.

-Por favor Rin déjame, esto tiene que pasar – hablo con voz débil Kohaku mientras trataba de reincorporarse pero debido a que su organismo esta en pésimas condiciones, era casi imposible.

-¡Estas loco¡No te dejare¡Si tú te mueres¡Yo me muero contigo! – vocifero la joven mientras abrazaba con todas su fuerzas al joven, empapando el pecho de este con sus lagrimas.

-¡Quítate! – grito Kohaku al mismo tiempo que hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano y empujaba a Rin a un lado, provocando gran sorpresa a esta.

-¿Kohaku que haces?

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Esto debe ser así, tú y yo no tenemos futuro en este mundo. – murmuro con tristeza el exterminador mientras posaba su mirada en la hoja de Toukijin.

-No digas eso, no puedes dejarme, yo te amo. – respondió Rin al darse cuenta de las pretensiones del Kohaku.

-Debe ser así, tu tienes un hogar, una familia que te quiere y yo no te puedo arrebatártelo, seria muy egoísta de mi parte.

-No puedo creer que digas esas cosas, por favor recapacita – exclamo la joven y mirando a Mouryoumaru y Hakudoushi, exclamo angustiada – Hagan algo, díganle algo, lo que sea para que desista de esa idea.

-Discúlpanos pero no podemos intervenir – respondió sombriamente Akago evitando así que su hermano y Mouryoumaru dijeran algo para abogar por la vida de Kohaku.

-Te amo Rin – murmuro el exterminador mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa a la joven quien en medio de las lagrimas, se negaba aceptar la separación.

-¿Acaso eres capaz de sacrificarte por ella? – pregunto fríamente Sesshomaru.

-Ya ha visto y ha ya escuchado lo que he hecho por ella, pero si aun no lo convence, si, si soy capaz de sacrificar mi vida por ella – respondo valerosamente Kohaku.

-Kohaku – musito Rin al ver como el joven se ponía de pie con gran dificultad y se mantenía inmóvil frente al youkai quien lo miraba fijamente.

-Que así sea – exclamo Sesshomaru mientras bajaba su espada y se acercaba al exterminador. – Ahora ya eres digno ante mis ojos para estar al lado de Rin.

-¿Qué! – murmuraron al unísono ambos chicos.

-No entiendo ¿A que se debe el cambio de parecer? – pregunto confundido Mouryoumaru al escuchar las palabras del poderoso youkai.

-Creo que Kohaku le ha demostrado a Sesshomaru que tiene las agallas de luchar con todo por el amor de Rin, sacrificando incluso su vida- musito Hakudoushi mientras miraba disimuladamente a Kanna, quien se encontraba inmóvil en el balcón de la habitación de Rin.

-Pues para mi punto de vista, eso me sonó muy cursi hermano – exclamo Akago mientras cerraba los ojos y movía la cabeza en señal de negación.

-Mocoso – murmuro Hakudoushi al escuchar el comentario del niño.

-Siempre has sido para mi más que un simple humano, una antigua marioneta de ese miserable de Naraku y que no merece ni la más mínima contemplación de mi parte. Y me has desafiado cada vez que nos hemos topado, comportándote frente a mi presencia como un niño malcriado y caprichoso. – dijo el youkai al exterminador. – Incluso llegaste el grado de invadir mi territorio, penetrar sin permiso alguno a mi hogar y robar de su lecho a mi hija.

-Padre – musito Rin mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Y durante el largo tiempo que ha pasado, jamás me demostraste que eras digno de ella hasta el día de hoy. Solo un verdadero hombre es capaz de sacrificar todo lo que posee, incluso su propia vida por la felicidad de la mujer que ama. – exclamo solemnemente Sesshomaru mientras su rostro se mantenía estoico, sin delatar emoción alguna. El rostro de Rin se ilumino al escuchar aquellas palabras y llena de alegría aunque con algo de temor se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Entonces no se opone a nuestra relación?

Sesshomaru no contesto, lo único que hizo fue mover la cabeza en señal de negación al mismo tiempo que la joven corría hacia el exterminador y lo abrazaba, este cuyo cuerpo se encontraba debilitado, sintió que las fuerzas volvían a él y suavemente respondió al abrazo.

-Kohaku – exclamo Sesshomaru mientras guardaba a Toukijin dentro de su funda. El exterminador miro al youkai y tras soltarse de los brazos de Rin, se acerco lentamente hacia este, quedando frente a frente, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Se mantuvieron así por varios minutos hasta que el youkai apretó el puño y con gran fuerza golpeo el rostro del joven quien pese haber recibido el puñetazo, se mantuvo de pie.

Todos se quedaron mudos ante dicha acción y aunque sintieron ganas de reclamar, se abstuvieron de hacerlo. Kohaku lentamente limpio con su mano, el hilo de sangre que salía de su boca mientras Sesshomaru lo seguía mirando.

-Recuerda muy bien ese dolor, porque no será nada comparado con el dolor que infringiré a tu cuerpo si me llego a enterar de que algo malo le pasa a Rin¿Entendido? – Murmuro fríamente Sesshomaru mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba a paso lento hacia Ai-Un.

-No esperaba otra cosa de usted – respondió el joven mientras Rin se acercaba a el y lo abrazaba. De un salto, el youkai subió al lomo del enorme caballo serpiente a mismo tiempo que la lluvia lentamente cesaba mientras los grandes nubarrones se disipaban, dejando que el sol iluminara el cielo mientras grandes charcos de agua creados por la lluvia estaban distribuidos a lo largo y ancho del gran patio central.

-Dentro de un mes es la boda, en mi fortaleza – sentencio el youkai mientras se montaba sobre el lomo de Ai-Un mientras este comenzaba a elevarse nuevamente. Los jóvenes al escuchar la orden de Sesshomaru, se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza.

-Mándale mis saludos a Kagura y a mi hermano Kai – exclamo Rin a lo que Sesshomaru solo refunfuño y alejándose de la vista de todos, desapareció en el cielo. Kohaku al ver que todo había terminado, sonrió y cerrando los ojos, cayo al suelo inconciente. Rin al ver esto, rápidamente trato de auxiliar al exterminador mientras los demás se acercaban a ellos.

-Que aburrido fue todo esto, creí que habría más sangre – refunfuño Akago mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la casa ante la mirada seria de Hakudoushi.

-Se parece mucho a ti cuando tenías la forma de un niño de 10 años – murmuro Mouryoumaru mientras se acercaba a Kohaku y lo cargaba entre sus brazos.

-A veces creo que es peor que yo – murmuro Hakudoushi mientras seguía a Mouryoumaru y todos entraban a la casona mientras la gente de la fortaleza al ver que la lluvia se había ido y la batalla había terminado, salieron de sus casas a comenzar nuevamente con sus tareas.

-¿Se recuperara? – pregunto preocupada la joven mientras miraba como Mouryoumaru acostaba a Kohaku sobre la cama de la recamara de este y varias mujeres entraban a curar sus heridas.

-Si, solo fue el cansancio que lo ha agotado. Unos días de descanso lo repondrán pero par eso no debe moverse de esta cama. – exclamo el doctor mientras terminaba de colocar las vendas en el cuerpo del joven.

-No, no me gusta estar así – se quejo Kohaku mientras trataba de levantarse de la cama pero era detenido por Rin.

-No jovencito, usted no se mueve de aquí, usted guardara reposo y yo lo cuidare – exclamo Rin mientras los demás comenzaban a salir.

-Haz caso a las palabras del doctor – murmuro Hakudoushi mientras miraba a la pareja.

-Además estarás en buenas manos de tu futura esposa jajaja – exclamo con una gran sonrisa Mouryoumaru mientras cerraba la puerta, dejando a Kohaku y a Rin solos, esta ultima no puedo sonrojarse al escuchar las palabras del youkai.

-Rin… - murmuro el exterminador mientras posaba su mano sobre la mano de la joven que se posaba sobre la cama. La joven sonrió mientras su mente recordaba todo lo sucedido. De pronto la sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro, dando paso a una mueca de molestia.

-¡No puedo creer que te le hayas enfrentado¡Acaso estabas loco¡Te pudo haber matado! – exclamo molesta Rin mientras miraba al exterminador. Este al darse cuenta del reproche, trato de defenderse pero la joven no se le permitió.

-Hombre tenías que ser, me preocupaste ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Sesshomaru no hubiera aceptado nuestra relación? En estos momentos estarías muerto.

-Pero no fue así y ahora dentro de un mes, seremos esposos. – exclamo Kohaku provocando que Rin callara. Las palabras del joven retumbaron como un eco en su mente. Era cierto, ahora que Sesshomaru había consentido la relación, no había razón alguna que se interpusiera entre ellos.

-Es cierto, no puedo creerlo – murmuro la joven mientras derramaba una lagrima al mismo tiempo que desaparecía el enojo de su rostro. – Por fin podremos estar juntos, ya nada se interpone….

-Así es y muy pronto ante los ojos de todos seremos esposos, finalmente esposos.

-Kohaku – murmuro la joven mientras se subía a la cama, colocándose al lado del joven.

-Rin – musito el exterminador mientras con dificultad, se incorporaba sobre la cama, acercando su rostro a la joven. Esta sonrió y llena de pasión y ternura unió sus labios con los de el, fusionándose en un mágico beso. Suavemente sus brazos se entrelazaron en un abrazo, estrechando sus cuerpos con delicadeza, permaneciendo inmóviles sobre el inmueble, mientras una suave brisa entraba por la habitación, envolviendo el lugar con el suave perfume de las flores del balcón.

- Mouryoumaru tengo que hablar contigo – murmuro seriamente el joven albino mientras ambos guerreros se sentaban en la mesa. Detrás de ellos, apareció Akago que en silencio, se sentó a lado de estos.

-¿Qué sucede¿Encontraste a Naraku? – pregunto preocupado el youkai mientras las doncellas colocaban sobre el inmueble, una taza de té para cada quien.

-Si, si lo logre encontrar, se hallaba escondido en una vieja montaña, lejos de aquí.

-Entonces ¿Qué descubriste¿Qué te dijo sobre Kanna? – murmuro Akago mientras tomaba un sorbo del té.

-Pues descubrí que…. – hizo una pausa Hakudoushi mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. Posando su mirada sobre la taza de té verde, comenzó con voz pausada a relatar lo que había escuchado de los labios de Naraku.

Durante un largo lapso de tiempo, el joven albino hablo sobre el verdadero origen de Kanna, su corta y trágica vida pasada antes de volverse un fantasma y unirse a la horda de demonios que fusionándose con el cuerpo del ladrón Onigumo crearían al ser llamado Naraku. Posteriormente explicando cada detalle que su progenitor le había revelado, explico como Kanna había evitado a diferencia de los espíritus errantes que conformaban al malévolo hanyou, caer bajo el letargo psíquico que este inconcientemente se había impuesto y como al final, pacto con este para volver a la vida como su más fiel sierva con la condición de borrar los crueles y dolorosos recuerdos de su pasado.

A cada palabra que era pronunciada por Hakudoushi provocaba que Mouryoumaru y  
Akago no dieran cabida que Kanna había sido humana.

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo que los recuerdos de Kanna regresen a su memoria corriendo el peligro de que enloquezca. – finalizo el joven mientras sus manos acariciaban la taza de cerámica.

-No puedo creer lo que he escuchado ¿Kanna una humana? Si es así, el único parentesco que la unía a nosotros no existe pues ya existía mucho antes que nosotros. – murmuro Akago.

-¿Entonces que hay que hacer? Supongo que no le dirán esto, seria insensato hacerlo y sobre todo en su estado actual – exclamo Mouryoumaru mientras Hakudoushi movía la cabeza en señal de negación.

-¿Dónde esta? – pregunto el joven albino mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-Supongo que en su habitación, apenas vislumbre como desaparecía del balcón de Kohaku justo en el momento en que Sesshomaru se fue de aquí. – respondió Akago. Hakudoushi sin decir nada, salio de la habitación dejando a Mouryoumaru y Akago sumergidos en sus respectivas conclusiones sobre lo relatado.

El silencio embargaba la habitación de Kanna. Con gran dificultad los rayos de sol atravesaban las oscuras cortinas, provocando que el choque entre la luz y la oscuridad provocaran que la habitación se hundiera en la penumbra. De entre las sombras, se podía apreciar la delgada silueta de la joven, quien se mantenía sentada en una vieja mecedora de madera, mantenía la vista en su espejo.

Lentamente la puerta se abrió al mismo tiempo que Hakudoushi entraba silenciosamente a la recamara. Tras cerrar la puerta, busco con la mirada a la joven al mismo tiempo que un escalofrió hacia presa su cuerpo.

-Kanna – musito el joven mientras a paso lento se acercaba a ella. Esta sin hacer caso a la llamada, mantuvo la mirada sobre la superficie del espejo.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – volvió a musitar Hakudoushi mientras se detenía frente a ella.

La joven lentamente levanto su rostro hacia el albino al mismo tiempo que dejaba al descubierto la superficie del espejo. Hakudoushi retrocedió unos centímetros al ver que la imagen de una niña de cabellos negros se había reflejado en el espejo.

-Ella es la niña que aparece en mis sueños ¿Sabes quien es?

-No, no lo se – respondió el joven provocando que Kanna bajara el rostro, volviendo a su posición original. Con suavidad, comenzó a rozar con su mano derecha, la superficie del cristal, mientras dejaba escapar un triste suspiro.

-Sabes, no puedo evitar sentir lastima por esta niña, en mis sueños puedo ver como sufre al ver como todo lo que amaba se le es arrebatado por _ellos…_

-¿Acaso ya puedes recordar tus sueños? – pregunto con temor Hakudoushi al escuchar las tristes palabras de la joven.

-Solo puedo recordar algunos trozos, imágenes fugaces que pasan por mi mente, que sin poder evitarlo, me torturan.

-¿Qué recuerdas de esos sueños¿Qué es lo que recuerdas? – murmuro insistente el joven, clavando su mirada sobre el rostro de Kanna.

-Solo recuerdo las risas de aquello niña, logro ver como sus padres la adoran y viven felices a la orilla de un arroyuelo. La luz lo cubre todo, es como si aquel lugar fuera el paraíso pero….

-¿Pero que?

-Luego todo oscurece, como si la noche hubiese caído de golpe sobre la tierra. Escucho a lo lejos, gritos desgarradores, pidiendo auxilio. La familia trata de huir pero cientos de sombras los rodean. Todo se tiñe de rojo, la tierra, el cielo incluso las aguas del arroyo se vuelven rojizas, como si fuera sangre. Escucho horribles carcajadas que se mezclan con los gritos, mientras cuerpos caen al suelo, destrozados, sin vida.

-¿Qué más pasa?

-Luego veo a la niña, puedo ver como llora desconsolada, rodeada por aquellas sombras. La manosean, la golpean, la insultan mientras la niña trata a toda costa, escapar. Puedo sentir su dolor, puedo sentir como la vida misma abandona su cuerpo. Un olor nauseabundo cubre el lugar al mismo tiempo que la niña cae muerta. No puedo evitar llorar y con todas mis fuerzas corro hacia ella, rogando al cielo que aun se encuentre viva. De pronto las sombras se unen y forman una sola, cuyos enormes ojos rojos me petrifican al mismo tiempo que extiende sus garras hacia a mi y cuando esta a punto de atraparme, despierto gritando. – murmuro la joven mientras comenzaba a mecerse lentamente.

-Solo es un simple sueño – exclamo Hakudoushi mientras refunfuñaba y se acostaba sobre la cama. – No deberías de tomarle demasiada importancia a eso.

-¿Tu crees eso? – pregunto la joven.

-Por supuesto que si, quizás solo sean memorias pasadas de otros espíritus que sin querer asimilaste cuando Naraku te creo.

Kanna guardo silencio ante las palabras de su "hermano" y siguió contemplando el reflejo del espejo. Lentamente el silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación, solo el crujido provocado por el movimiento de la mecedora se hacia presente en el lugar.

-¿Qué es esto? – murmuro asustada Kanna provocando que Hakudoushi se levantara alarmado y acercándose rápidamente a la joven, se petrifico al ver como una gota de sangre había caído sobre la superficie del espejo. Lentamente miro el rostro de la albina y con horror descubrió como hilillos de sangre salían de su nariz.

-Se siente tibia – fue lo único que murmuro Kanna mientras tocaba su nariz, manchando las yemas de sus dedos con sangre. Hakudoushi sin decir nada, tomo un pequeño pañuelo blanco que había en la cama y con suavidad comenzó a limpiar el rostro de la joven.

-¿Acaso me estoy muriendo? – pregunto la joven.

-No, no te vas a morir, ya sabes que eres un espíritu.

-Los espíritus no sangran, solo los humanos y monstruos lo hacen – murmuro fríamente Kanna.

-Quizás te estas volviendo un monstruo, un monstruo muy bello – bromeo Hakudoushi, tratando de disimular su preocupación.

-O quizás me estoy volviendo humana – susurro la joven. El albino al escuchar aquellas palabras, dejo caer el pañuelo al mismo tiempo que Kanna bajaba la cabeza y miraba nuevamente el espejo.

-No digas estupideces, recuerda que eres una creación de Naraku, así que es imposible que seas humana – respondió el joven mientras trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Hay algo ¿Verdad¿Qué me ocultas Hakudoushi?

-No te oculto nada, no que como esas ideas se te meten a la cabeza. – respondió mientras levantaba el pañuelo y lo metía dentro de uno de sus bolsillos.

-No evadas a la pregunta, tu sabes algo y te niegas a decírmelo ¿Qué es lo que me esta pasando?

-¡Ya te dije que no hay nada! – vocifero Hakudoushi mientras se daba la vuelta y se acercaba a la puerta.

-Hakudoushi… - Murmuro la joven provocando que el chico se detuviera. - ¿Acaso soy yo¿Acaso la niña asesinada que aparece en mis sueños soy yo? – pregunto Kanna mientras Hakudoushi trataba de no darse la vuelta para evitar revelar la horrible verdad.

**¿Que tal? Sere sincero y a mi parecer, yo siento que este capitulo en cierta manera fue de relleno, espero que los lectores no lo sientan así, espero que tengan suerte en la escuela (para aquellos que volvieron a clases en este mes) y felices vacaciones para aquellos afortunados que aun estan de perezosos en sus casas o en alguna playa.**

**Espero ansioso sus reviews pues a pesar de que sean pocos los que llegan, me gusta saber que algunos se toman su tiempo para leerme mis historias. Nuevamente gracias por su atención a lo largo de estos meses y de su apreciable paciencia.**

**Gracias.**

**PD: Shen: Hola a todos, algunos se preguntaran quien soy, pues soy el alter ego de este inutil y les he venido a decir que si no le llega por lo menos un review, caeran cabezas, como lo oyen caeran cabezas muajajajajaja. Se donde viven, así que cuidado muajajajaja. (Ejem n.nU aparte le mando un saludito a mi tia Gertrudis que cumple años, hola tia Gertrudis.) **

**ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A MI ESTIMADA AMIGA ELEN QUIEN DEBIDO A UN ACCIDENTE, LA HA ALEJADO DE MUCHOS DE SUS AMIGOS QUE LA EXTRAÑAN.**

**¡ANIMO ELEN¡CURATE PRONTO!**


	10. Pasión Blanca

**Hola a todo el mundo. Pensaban que estaba muerto pero no es así, he regresado para traer el nuevo capitulo de "El estigma de tu silencio". Se que muchos de ustedes diran "Rayos ya era tiempo, te tardaste desgraciado". **

**Ejem es cierto n.nU pero lo que sucede es que este capitulo tiene lemón y por ello se tuvo que ver 4 videos hentai, 7 doujins, unos 40 relatos y un montón de imagenes para poder crear un lemón decente. Pero en fin, aqui esta el noveno capitulo de este modesto fic. **

**Advertencia: Este capitulo tiene cierto contenido que puede herir a ciertas personas sensibles. (cosa que no creo pero en fin, cuestiones legales, son cuestiones legales) Usted entra bajo su propia responsabilidad...**

**Pasión Blanca**

-Hakudoushi… - Murmuro la joven provocando que el chico se detuviera. - ¿Acaso soy yo¿Acaso la niña asesinada que aparece en mis sueños soy yo? – pregunto Kanna mientras Hakudoushi trataba de no darse la vuelta para evitar revelar la horrible verdad.

-No digas tonterías, solo son simples sueños, es todo – murmuro el joven justo en el momento que abría la puerta y salía. Kanna bajo la mirada al espejo y en silencio, siguió observando su reflejo.

-¿Cómo te fue? – pregunto Akago quien se encontraba sentado en las viejas escaleras de madera.

-Ella ha comenzado a sospechar, es cuestión de horas para que se de cuenta de la verdad.

-Algo debe de hacerse, el impacto psicológico que recibirá su mente podría enloquecerla. – sentencio el niño mientras el y Hakudoushi bajaban al comedor. Una vez ahí, se sentaron y mirando al enorme patio que alzaba ante sus ojos, contemplaron el arco iris que había surgido después de la tormenta que Sesshomaru había traído.

-¿Donde se ha metido Mouryoumaru? – pregunto Hakudoushi.

-Se ha ido al ala norte de la ciudadela, al parecer un contingente de soldados desea entrenar bajo su mando. – respondió Akago.

-¡¿Quién se imaginaria que un youkai como Mouryoumaru se transformaría en general samurai?! - exclamo con cierto tono irónico el joven albino.

-El tiempo cambia a los seres vivos, es una ley de la naturaleza- murmuro con desgano el niño.

-¡Atención Soldados¡Firmes Ya! – vocifero el youkai.

-¡Señor si Señor! – respondieron en coro, el contingente de soldados conformado por 20 hombres.

-¡Ustedes ha sido seleccionados para conformar el pelotón que se encargara de la vigilancia externa de la fortaleza¡De ahora en adelante ustedes están bajo mi mando!

Y así comenzó el entrenamiento de aquel contingente. Rápidamente los soldados comenzaron a practicar con las lanzas y las espadas hechas con huesos y colmillos de monstruos que Mouryoumaru había asesinado, por lo que eran armas de gran poder.

-¡Confíen en sus compañeros y en ustedes mismos¡Un verdadero guerrero no es aquel que posee las mejores armas sino aquel que pese a las adversidades, sigue luchando con valor! – exclamo el youkai mientras tomaba su enorme lanza y le enseñaba a los soldados la forma correcta de utilizarla.

Y así pasaron las horas donde el temible youkai enseño de manera paciente y enérgica las técnicas de combate a los jóvenes mientras eran observados por un grupo de doncellas que se habían reunido para contemplar al grupo.

-¡No se ven tan apuestos¡Son todos unos manjares! – eran las expresiones que más resaltaban entre las mujeres.

-¡Quizás todos son unos príncipes pero el mejor es el señor Mouryoumaru¡El es todo un dios! – exclamo una de las jóvenes.

-¡Es cierto¡Es tan gallardo¡Tan fuerte¡Tan lindo! – repusieron las mujeres provocando que los soldados se tuvieran que aguantar las ganas de reírse por dichos comentarios. Mouryoumaru solo se limito a guardar silencio y observar las prácticas pero sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

-¡Que día mas caluroso¡Esa tormenta lo único que hizo fue avivar más calor! – exclamaban un grupo de campesinos que trabajaban en un plantío de arroz que se encontraba cerca de la pequeña aldea donde Hakudoushi había derrotado el ogro.

-Muchachos apresúrense, muy pronto caerá la noche. – grito el más viejo del grupo mientras revisaban las plantas y arrancaban la mala hierba. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, el sonido de los pájaros proporcionaba una relativa paz así como una suave brisca soplaba generosamente sobre los campesinos. Aquella pintoresca escena del viejo Japón feudal no parecía fuera de lo normal si no fuese por los cientos de ojos amarillentos que escondidos entre los arbustos y la maleza, vigilaban a los hombres.

- ¡Debemos atacar ahora¡Están indefensos a una emboscada! – vocifero un cerdo youkai a sus demás compañeros.

-¡No¡El jefe nos dijo que atacáremos cuando la noche cayera¡Ese el momento más vulnerable! – respondió un segundo demonio.

-¡Jejeje ya me muero saborear nuevamente esa deliciosa carne humana¡Ese idiota y su mujer no pudieron aplacar mi estomago! – replico un tercer youkai.

-¡Es cierto¡Imagínense los manjares que hay en esa aldea¡Mientras comemos, podemos divertirnos con las mujeres! – exclamo maliciosamente el primer youkai.

-¡Esto me trae a recordar a aquella aldea de hace mas 90 años¡Recuerdo como nos divertimos con esos miserables! – dijo un cuarto demonio.

-¡Es cierto, si que sus mujeres eran unas zorras¡El jefe paso un buen rato con ellas! – dijo el primero. - ¡Es una lastima que aquel monje nos maldijera y nos condenara a vivir en este maldito bosque!

-¡Es cierto, ese bastardo apareció luego de nuestro festín y nos maldijo con ese hechizo¡Pero al jefe no le importo, jejeje recuerdo que entre de todas esa mujeres se divirtió más con esa niña¡Ésa si que era especial¡Jajaja que daría por verla otra vez! - exclamo el tercero. Y entre risas y comentarios cínicos, siguieron vigilando al grupo de campesinos.

-¡Vamonos¡Ya la faena esta terminada! – grito alegre el anciano haciendo que los campesinos recogieran sus herramientas y comenzaban a caminar en dirección a su humilde comunidad.

-¡Ya se van¡Ustedes quédense aquí¡Yo iré a avisar a Gairiki que ya estamos listos! – repuso el primer cerdo youkai mientras se levantaba de su sitio y se lanzaba al bosque en busca de su líder.

-Ya va a anochecer, es curioso como la mañana se me hizo eterna con la batalla de Kohaku y Sesshomaru mientras que la tarde duro un parpadeo, cosas raras que hace el tiempo. – murmuro irónicamente Akago. Hakudoushi solo dejo escapar un leve suspiro y mirando el patio, observo como el sol se ocultaba lentamente en el horizonte.

-Tienes razón con lo que dices sobre el tiempo – susurro el joven albino.

-¿De veras crees eso?

-Si, hace más de un año, después de que Naraku se marcho de aquí, no pude sentirme más feliz. Era dueño de una gran fortuna gracias a esta ciudadela, era el líder de nuestra "familia" y sobre todo, estaba al lado de Kanna. Pareciera que el destino había perdonado nuestros pecados y nos había sonreído pero me equivoque. Solo pasaron tres días y nuestras vidas se volvieron un infierno por culpa de esos pesadillas – repuso Hakudoushi.

-Hermano deja de ser tan dramático, exageras demasiado al considerar un "infierno" la situación en la que estamos – exclamo el niño mientras jugaba con unos palillos de madera.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir semejante idiotez?! – grito molesto el joven albino.

-Aquí volvemos nuevamente con el dramatismo. Hermano deberías de tomar las cosas con más calma.

-¿Y según tu, como puedo tomar las cosas con más calma?

-Sencillo, trata de ver el lado positivo de las cosas en lugar de hundirte en el pesar y la preocupación. – respondió Akago tranquilamente.

-Oh vaya¿Y me puedes cual es lado positivo de todo esto? – pregunto sarcásticamente el joven.

-Hermano¿Acaso tengo que explicarte todo? Ahora que sabemos la verdadera naturaleza de Kanna, ya nada te impide a demostrarle tus intenciones que tienes hacia ella. – murmuro maliciosamente el niño provocando que dichas palabras sonrojaran al albino. – Vamos hermano¿Aun crees que nadie sabe sobre los sentimientos que tienes sobre ella? Te equivocas, ya toda la ciudadela lo sabe desde hace largo tiempo, tu mismo te delataste con tus acciones, con tu forma de hablarle, en la forma de mirarla incluso en la forma de tratarla.

-¿Entonces ella lo sabe? – pregunto tímidamente Hakudoushi.

-Puede que si, aunque ella no hable con nadie, no puede evitar escuchar los rumores y quizás de ahí se haya hecho una idea.

- ¿Pero crees que sea prudente que yo le revele mis sentimientos en estos momentos¿Qué tal si me rechaza?

-¿Y que pasaría si al escucharlos, te acepte? Nunca sabrás que pasara si no te armas de valor y se lo dices.

-Esta bien, esperare el momento adecuado para hacerlo. – dijo el joven albino mientras dejaba escapar un triste suspiro. Akago se quedo callado, mirando con atención como el sol había desaparecido del cielo y la noche hacia su aparición.

-Hakudoushi ¿Por qué no subes a ver Kanna? Ya es de noche y es necesario que alguien este cerca de ella para cuidarla, yo estoy cansado y deseo dormitar un rato – murmuro el niño mientras dejaba a un lado los palillos de madera.

-Esta bien Akago – respondió el muchacho y levantándose del suelo camino hacia la escalera. Apenas había puesto subido el primer escalón, Akago exclamo:

-Que pases buena noche….

Hakudoushi miro al niño con cierta extrañeza y moviendo la cabeza en señal de aceptación, subió las escaleras. Akago sonrió y mirando el firmamento estrellado, se levanto de su sitio y se encamino a ver a Mouryoumaru.

-¡Es todo por hoy¡Vayan a descansar y no se desvelen¡Necesitaran mucho descanso pues apenas cante el gallo, iniciamos nuevamente con el entrenamiento! – vocifero el youkai. Los jóvenes caminaron hacia sus hogares seguidos por las doncellas que los habían ido a ver.

-¿Cómo estuvo la practica? – pregunto alegremente Akago quien inmóvil en medio del camino de piedra, observaba al monstruo.

-Ardua así como divertida, jejeje nunca me imagine que entrenar a humanos en el combate fuera divertido. – respondió con una gran sonrisa el guerrero.

-Eso se debe a tu forma humana, supongo que convivir demasiado tiempo con los humanos, ha provocado que surgiera un lazo entre el ejercito y tu – exclamo el niño. Mouryoumaru solo movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación y a paso lento se dirigieron al jardín.

Lentamente la puerta se deslizo, dejando entrar a Hakudoushi. Con cuidado la cerró y mirando dentro de la habitación, trato de hallar a la espectral joven entre las sombras. Pero no había nadie, aquel cuarto estaba vació provocando un sentimiento de frustración en su corazón. Dejando escapar un leve suspiro, camino hacia las ventanas y posando sus manos en las grandes cortinas que cubrían la entrada, las hizo a un lado.

Los rayos de la luna cayeron sobre el rostro del joven, inundando la habitación de destellos plateados. El muchacho abrió las ventanas y silenciosamente entro al balcón, observando el estrellado firmamento.

-¿Qué voy hacer? – susurro Hakudoushi mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas para revelar su amor a la joven albina. La fresca brisa nocturna soplo sobre su rostro, jugando traviesamente con sus cabellos.

Estuvo inmóvil por varios minutos, contemplando el cielo nocturno, esperando pacientemente el regreso de Kanna. Pero el tiempo pasó sin que ella apareciera y el silencio comenzaba a fastidiarlo. Molesto se dio la vuelta y estaba a punto de salir de la recamara cuando un suave murmullo llamo su atención.

Con gran curiosidad camino hacia el baño que había en aquella recamara y tras deslizar unos centímetros la puerta corrediza, descubrió una sorprendente visión. Dentro de aquella pequeña estancia, se encontraba una enorme tina llena de agua, cuya superficie se podía apreciar el flotar de algunas violetas. Fue ahí cuando la vio, envuelta en misticismo.

Su larga y blanquecina cabellera caía graciosamente sobre sus hombros. Su delicada piel se encontraba desnuda, dejando al descubierto aquellos firmes y hermosos pechos. Su delicado cuerpo resaltaba en medio de aquella combinación de sombras y luz, cubierto por cientos de gotas de agua, provocadas por el contacto del vapor del agua caliente con su blanca piel.

-Kanna – murmuro el joven al mismo tiempo que entraba al baño. No pudo apartar la vista del cuerpo de la joven, pues su hermosa desnudez lo había hechizado.

-¿Hakudoushi que haces aquí? – pregunto la doncella sin inmutarse por la presencia de su "hermano".

-Vine a cuidarte esta noche ya que Akago no podrá hacerlo – respondió sonrojado el muchacho. Kanna no dijo nada y caminando hacia un pequeño altar, encendió un par de velas, cuyo fuego libero un delicado perfume. Después giro hacia la enorme tina de porcelana y acercándose lentamente, provocando que el joven albino bajara la cabeza para evitar mirar su cuerpo desnudo.

-¿Por qué bajas la mirada¿Acaso sientes vergüenza por mi desnudez? – musito Kanna mientras se posaba frente a frente a Hakudoushi.

-Es que es la primera vez que te veo desnuda, tú eres un espíritu y por ello no conoces el pudor pero yo soy un monstruo y pese a nuestra naturaleza, podemos sentir en un momento de nuestras existencias, ese sentimiento.

- Es eso, ya veo – susurro con cierto toque de tristeza la joven albina. Una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla mezclándose sobre las miles de gotas de agua que se encontraban impregnadas en su delicada piel. Hakudoushi alarmado por ello, alargo su brazo y posando su mano sobre el delicado rostro de Kanna, lo acaricio suavemente.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien, te lo prometo – exclamo el joven. Kanna rompió en lágrimas por primera vez y sin poder evitarlo, abrazo con fuerza al joven. Este se quedo inmóvil al sentir como el frágil cuerpo del espíritu se refugiaba en su fuerte pecho, buscando por un instante olvidar el dolor.

-No me dejes por favor, te lo suplico – gimió la albina haciendo que Hakudoushi se ruborizaba con mayor fuerza. Su calor comenzó a abrigar la fría existencia de la doncella, provocando que ninguno de los dos deseara separarse de aquel abrazo.

-No te dejare, siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte – respondió el muchacho embriagándose del sutil aroma a violetas que despedía el cabello la joven. Así se mantuvieron en dicho abrazo, envueltos por el calor de ambos y el sutil aroma de las flores, en medio de aquel juego de sombras y luces que daban al ambiente un toque mágico. El vapor del agua se elevaba por el aire, creando cientos de figuras fantásticas mientras que el silencio reinaba nuevamente en aquella habitación. Ninguno de los deseaba pronunciar palabra alguna, no deseaban romper con aquel lazo que los mantenía tan unidos en ese momentos pero pese a eso, los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel y era cuestión de tiempo de uno de ellos los revelara al otro.

-Hakudoushi… ¿Me amas? – hablo finalmente Kanna. Hakudoushi al escuchar dichas palabras, bajo la cabeza y miro el bello rostro de la doncella. Aquellos ojos que en el pasado habían sido inexpresivos, faltos de vida ahora reflejaban un pequeño destello de esperanza. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, el joven albino acerco su rostro al de ella y con cierta timidez, rozo sus labios con los suyos. Un escalofrió se apodero del cuerpo del monstruo al sentir el frío aliento que el espíritu dejaba escapar por su boca.

-Si… – fue la única palabra que salio de sus labios justo en el momento que los sellaba con un beso con los de la joven. Y aunque al principio el único que besaba era Hakudoushi, Kanna no tardo en responder y suavemente correspondió el beso. Las manos del monstruo comenzaron a recorrer la delicada espalda del espíritu mientras que esta tímidamente metiera sus manos debajo de la vestidura del monstruo, tratando de dejar al descubierto el pecho del joven. Con gran rapidez aquellos cohibidos besos se tornaron más salvajes, llenos de pasión. Lentamente los labios del joven se separaron de los de ella y se posaron sobre su cuello, besándolos con pasión provocando que el espíritu dejara escapar un gemido.

-Hahaaa Hakudoushi Haahaaa – comenzó a gemir suavemente al mismo tiempo que el gi blanco de Hakudoushi caía al suelo, dejando al descubierto el bien formado abdomen del monstruo. Las manos de Kanna se posaron sobre su pecho y acariciándolo suavemente, comenzaron a descender por su abdomen, bajando hasta el cinturón de tela que sostenía sus pantalones. De un rápido movimiento, el pantalón fue desabrochado y lentamente se resbalo por las fuertes piernas del muchacho.

Dicha acción hizo que ambos jóvenes estuvieran desnudos, frente a frente, fusionados en medio de besos y caricias. Lentamente caminaron hacia la tina y con cuidado Hakudoushi entro a esta, dejando reposar su cuerpo sobre el fondo. Kanna tímidamente entro a la tina y se sentó sobre el firme abdomen del monstruo. Este sonrió al sentir los suaves glúteos rozar contra su piel, provocando que su miembro sufriera una terrible erección. La joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir el calor que despedía dicho miembro y sin poder evitarlo, deseo sentirlo adentro de ella. Suavemente Hakudoushi acerco sus labios hacia los firmes pechos que se alzaban sobre sus ojos y con cierta malicia, comenzó a besarlos. Las manos de Kanna se posaron sobre la cabeza de su amante, revolviendo sus blancos cabellos, sintiendo el roce de aquella tibia lengua sobre sus duros pezones. El monstruo pudo sentir como el espíritu caía bajo sus caricias y decidido a consumar aquel acto, acerco su miembro a la entrada de esta.

-Kanna….te amo – susurro nuevamente Hakudoushi mientras palpaba con aquel órgano caliente, la ranura que se escondía entre las blancas carnes de su amada. Delicadamente la punta entro dentro de su virginal capullo, sobresaltando a la joven. Era la primera vez que sentía como su intimidad era penetrada, provocando cierta confusión en su mente. El joven pudo sentirlo y alejando su boca de aquellos hermosos pechos, miro al rostro al espíritu. - ¿Estas bien¿Acaso te lastime?

-No, estoy bien, continua – respondió la joven mientras asentía con la cabeza. El albino respiro hondo y posando sus manos sobre los bordes de la tina, dejo que Kanna se acostumbrara a la mezcla de dolor y de placer.

-Hakudoushi… - murmuro la joven mientras sentía como la hombría de este penetraba lentamente su interior. Podía sentir como se abría paso entre sus carnes, robando lentamente su preciada virginidad. Un leve gemido dejo escapar sus labios al momento de sentir como el miembro había entrado por completo, provocando que una infinidad de sentimientos explotaran en su mente y en su cuerpo. Un hilillo de sangre resbalo por su muslo, cayendo dentro del agua al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a moverse rítmicamente sobre el cuerpo del monstruo. Este poso sus manos sobre su cintura y mientras sujetaba suavemente al espíritu, comenzó nuevamente a besar aquellos firmes pechos, rozando con su tibia lengua, los endurecidos pezones.

Kanna cerro los ojos al sentir como salía y entraba sin cesar aquel enorme pedazo de carne que la quemaba por dentro y la hacia temblar. Los gemidos fueron en aumento al mismo tiempo que los labios de Hakudoushi terminaban de saborear sus pechos y comenzaba. Su boca se posesiono de su cuello, besándolo con pasión mientras el espíritu dejaba fuertes gemidos. El placer se había apoderado de su cuerpo y se resistía a dejarla provocando que sus manos jalaran con firmeza los cabellos de su amante.

Las manos de Hakudoushi se deslizaron sobre tersa piel y colocándose sobre los carnosos glúteos de la joven, comenzó a masajearlos, haciéndolos chocar con el tronco de su miembro, aumentando así el frenesí sexual. Kanna comenzó a jadear, arqueando su cuerpo por culpa del placer. Hakudoushi la sujetaba fuertemente, manteniendo una mano sobre su glúteo izquierdo mientras su otra mano se posaba sobre su delicada espalda. Suavemente Kanna podía sentir como las embestidas aumentaban su fuerza y con cierta dificultad, dejo caer su cuerpo hacia atrás, posando su espalda sobre el borde de la tina.

El monstruo al ver esto, saco lentamente su miembro y sacando gran parte del agua con sus movimientos, se acerco al espíritu. Esta abría ligeramente sus piernas, dejando a la vista su frágil entrada, que se escondía en una pequeña mata de cabellos blancos. Hakudoushi sonriente acerco su rostro y cuidadosamente hizo un lado con sus manos, los blanquecinos cabellos. Suavemente rozo la abertura con su lengua, lamiéndola de arriba hacia abajo mientras sus manos se mantenían firmes sobre sus preciosos muslos. Lentamente aquel húmedo órgano se adentro al interior de Kanna, saboreando cada centímetro de piel que se posaba frente a él.

Los gemidos se hicieron cada vez más graves y prolongados. La sensación que producía el frenético movimiento de aquel húmedo y tibio órgano mientras el agua entraba y salía sin cesar provocaba que empujara más el rostro de Hakudoushi hacia su intimidad. El joven se deleitaba del agridulce néctar que a cada lengüetazo lograba capturar mientras sus labios succionaban con firmeza su entrada. A cada minuto que pasa, el monstruo aumentaba la velocidad, llevando hasta el éxtasis al espíritu. Un ahogado gemido anuncio el primer orgasmo de Kanna, quien no pudo soportarlo por mucho tiempo, viniéndose en la boca de su amante. Este alejo su boca y sentándose frente al espíritu, la contemplo fijamente. Las gotas que se habían formado por el contacto del vapor del agua con su blanquecina piel se habían mezclado con el sudor producido por dicho encuentro y se deslizaban por todo su cuerpo. Kanna confundida por lo sucedido, bajo la mirada avergonzada y sin decir palabra alguna, se levanto y trato de salir de la tina. Pero Hakudoushi la detuvo, tomándola de la mano y acercándola a su cuerpo, la beso con ternura.

Su pequeña boca no pudo evitar probar su propia miel, que aun permanecía en los labios del albino. Un Hilillo de saliva entremezclado de aquel néctar ambarino quedo colgado entre sus bocas al momento de alejarlas y romper con aquel beso. Nuevamente Kanna se sentó dentro de la tina y posando su espalda sobre la pared, dejo descansar su cuerpo. Hakudoushi se acerco lentamente a ella y besándola suavemente, comenzó a meterse entre sus piernas. Las manos del espíritu se posaron sobre la fuerte y ancha espalda del monstruo y con profunda cariño, comenzó acariciarla. Mientras el joven lograba colocar nuevamente la punta de su miembro sobre la hendidura que se escondía entre aquellos pequeños y ensortijados cabellos blancos y con cierto cuidado, comenzó a rozar la cabeza contra esta.

Pequeños gemidos escaparon de los labios de la joven al sentir como aquel órgano caliente entraba en ella. No pudo evitar contraer su entrada, atrapando la punta. Hakudoushi al darse cuenta de ello, presiono un poco y de un leve empujón, entro por completo provocando que el espíritu liberara un fuerte gemido que rápidamente fue sellado por los labios del monstruo. A cada apasionado beso, una firme embestida golpeaba el interior de Kanna, llevándola a cada momento más cerca de un nuevo orgasmo. Las manos de Hakudoushi se posaron sobre la cintura de la albina y sujetándola con firmeza, aumento la fuerza de las embestidas. A cada golpe, la joven podía sentir como algo caliente se abría dentro de sus carnes, mientras sus manos bajaban hasta los glúteos del joven y los apretó con fuerza, empujándolo hacia ella.

Las hermosas piernas del espíritu se entrecruzaron en la espalda de Hakudoushi y apretando con fuerza, provoco que el albino embistiera frenéticamente.

-¡Hahaaa Hakudoushi¡Hahaaa! – exclamo Kanna mientras sentía como el corazón latía salvajemente dentro de su pecho. El albino al presentir que se iba venir, separara sus labios de los del espíritu, embistió con toda su fuerza, provocando que su miembro se viniera, inundando el interior con su caliente y liquida semilla.

El ambiente se cargo de gemidos y jadeos débiles, mientras los dos jóvenes amantes descansaban acostados uno sobre el otro dentro de la tina. Kanna se refugio en los brazos de Hakudoushi, quien afectuosamente la abrazo mientras olía el dulce aroma de su piel. Y en absoluto silencio, el espíritu y el monstruo se quedaron dormidos en la tina, arrullados por la brisa nocturna e iluminados por los débiles destellos de las velas.

-Ha estado en esa recamara desde hace dos horas¿Seguro que fue buena idea pedirle que fuera a cuidar a Kanna?– Pregunto Mouryoumaru mientras tomaba una enorme pierna de cerdo asada y la devoraba gustoso.

-No te preocupes, yo lo único que hice fue acelerar las cosas, es muy aburrido verlos así, con la cabeza baja y muy cobardes para decir lo que sienten. – respondió Akago justo en el momento que tomaba un sorbo de te y comía un pequeño bocado de su tazón de arroz con carne.

La noche prosiguió su curso, sin ninguna novedad. Mouryoumaru y Akago se dispusieron a dormir tras ver que Hakudoushi ya no volvió a salir de la habitación de Kanna.

El silencio reino en la vieja ciudadela, que hundida en las sombras se alzaba entre los árboles del bosque. Solo la luz que proporcionaban generosamente la luna y las estrellas junto al de las antorchas de los centinelas iluminaban parte del interior de la fortaleza.

-Noche muerta – murmuro un joven centinela a su compañero mientras miraba la oscuridad que habitaba en le bosque.

-Es cierto, es aburrido el turno de la noche pero que se puede hacer – exclamo el otro centinela. De pronto algo golpeo la puerta de hierro provocando que se alarmaran.

Una campanada anuncio la llegada de un extraño a la entrada de la fortaleza. Una ruidosa movilización hizo que muchas casas así como en la mansión se encendieran las luces.

-¡¿Qué sucede¡¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?! – grito alarmado Akago mientras se caía de la cama.

-Es la alarma, algo esta frente las puertas de la ciudadela – respondió Mouryoumaru justo en el momento que salía de la habitación. Akago se levanto del suelo y maldiciendo la cama de madera que había mandado a construir, siguió al gigante.

- ¡Señor Mouryoumaru! – exclamo enérgicamente el contingente de soldados que se habían formado frente a las puertas. El youkai se coloco frente a los guerreros al mismo tiempo que el par de centinelas le hablaban sobre la presencia de un extraño detrás de las puertas.

-¡¿Mouryoumaru que esta ocurriendo?! – dijo una voz. El monstruo se dio la vuelta y descubrió que se trataba de Kohaku que pese su estado físico, se encontraba ahí.

-Kohaku es mejor que vuelvas a cama, nosotros podemos encargarnos de este asunto – dijo Mouryoumaru.

-¡Hey, no porque estoy malherido me van a tratar como un inútil! – exclamo molesto el exterminador. De pronto sintió un jalón de orejas y mirando hacia atrás, vio que era Rin.

-Deja que el señor Mouryoumaru se encargue de esto, usted joven regresa a la cama descansar – digo a regañadientes la joven de cabellos negros, obligando a Kohaku a regresar a la mansión. El monstruo lo único que hizo fue sonreír y dándose nuevamente la vuelta, se dirigió a los soldados.

-¡Preparen sus armas¡Y estén atentos a cualquier cosa! – ordeno el youkai. Lentamente las pesadas puertas se abrieron al mismo tiempo que una gran nube de polvo se levanto.

Una silueta se deslumbro en el polvo. Con gran dificultad el extraño camino hacia el interior de la fortaleza. Los soldados al ver el aspecto del forastero, se sintieron conmovidos.

-No puede ser – musito sorprendido el monstruo al ver que el intruso era un adolescente de 17 años que en cuyas manos llevaba un recién nacido. El cuerpo del joven estaba lleno de heridas de gravedad, cosa que hizo pensar a todos que había servido de escudo humano para proteger el bebe.

-Ayuda, Gairiki…ataque…pueblo – fueron las únicas palabras que balbuceo el joven antes de caer hincado en el suelo para luego hacerse hacia atrás y caer finalmente inconciente.

** ¿Que tal¿Les parecio corto¿Les parecio largo¿Les parecio vulgar¿O les parecio romantico? Solo dejando sus reviews sabre sus comentarios, así que esperan y comienzen a dejarlos jajaja. **

**¿Acaso Kanna por fin encontro el amor¿Que sucedera ahora que el hogar de Hakudoushi se sabe del ataque de Gairiki¿Que tiene que ver este monstruo en la historia del espiritu? Eso lo veremos en el proximo capitulo donde estara cargado de acción. Aloha...**


	11. El Principio del Fin

**T.T si, he vuelto... Por fin tras una larga ausencia... he vuelto con el nuevo capitulo de este emocionante fic. Muchos se preguntaran ¿Que le paso a ese hombre¿Donde rayos se ha metido? Pero debido a varias circunstancias, me aleje de los fics por un largo tiempo, entre esas causas fue que la inspiracion se fue de vacaciones ejem n.nU y me dejo a la deriva, pero luego de perseguirla por casi medio planeta, he logrado crear este nuevo capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten y les prometo que actualizare lo más rapido posible T.T**

**El principio del Fin.**

El viento soplo con fuerza al mismo tiempo que la luna se ocultó entre los enormes nubarrones, hundiendo a la vieja ciudadela en la oscuridad. Las antorchas poco lograron iluminar el lugar provocando que las débiles luces al mezclarse con las sombras dieran paso a una intranquila penumbra. Un gran contingente de guerreros se encontraba en el patio central, finalizando los últimos detalles de su expedición. Y mientras eso sucedía, dentro de la mansión, varias doncellas revisaban y vendaban las heridas del joven forastero al mismo tiempo que Akago, Mouryoumaru, Kohaku y Rin charlaban sobre el origen de este.

-Pobre muchacho ¿Qué le ha sucedido? – exclamo preocupada Rin mientras arrullaba al pequeño bebe que cargaba en sus brazos.

-Pues a simple vista se puede decir que fue victima de un terrible ataque, posiblemente bandidos… - sentenció Akago.

-Es posible… El menciono el nombre de quien atacaba su pueblo, quizás logro huir con la criatura y por azares del destino llego aquí… ¿Cuál era¿Gairi¿Gakiri? – repuso el joven exterminador.

-Gairiki… ese fue el nombre que dijo… - murmuro fríamente el youkai. Akago noto que este había ensombrecido su rostro y con curiosidad pregunto. - ¿Acaso lo conoces?

-Si…si lo conozco y no es un vulgar bandido… el en realidad es un terrible demonio… no puedo creer que aun siga con vida… - susurro Mouryoumaru

-¿Qué sucede¿Acaso sucede algo malo? – pregunto Rin. El gigante dejo escapar un resoplido y tras cerrar sus ojos, respondió:

- El es un viejo demonio proviene de China… Antes que Naraku existiese… Gairiki era considerado como el diablo en persona… Era una criatura cruel y despiadada… no importaba si su victima era humana o monstruo, los torturaba sin piedad alguna. Arrasaba con pueblos enteros con sus legiones de demonios… violando y matando todo aquello que tuviera aliento… no tenia respeto alguno por la vida, era una aberración. Era a tal grado su maldad que otros youkais como yo huíamos pues según una vieja leyenda… el tenia la habilidad de absorber el alma de sus victimas, volviéndolo más poderoso… Superaba por mucho a Naraku… en verdad les digo… era una criatura aterradora…

-Ya entiendo… no creía que pudiese existir alguien más perverso que mi padre… Pero tengo una duda ¿Por qué hablas de Gairiki en pasado? – exclamo el pequeño albino.

-Se debe a que después de varios años de destrucción y muerte, un poderoso monje llego de la nada a estas tierras. Según los relatos… el monje al ver las desgracias que azotaban a la región, se enfrento a Gairiki en una terrible batalla. Durante 7 días y 7 noches ambos seres batallaron sin descanso alguno, hasta que el séptimo día el monje tuvo que sacrificar su vida para poder derrotar a ese demonio. Pero el monje, a pesar lo había derrotado, sabia que su espíritu andaría libre así que antes de morir, lanzo un conjuro en cual encerró el espíritu de Gairiki en un pequeño bosque de donde jamás saldría. Luego de que ocurriera tal hecho, se construyó un templo conocido como "El templo de La Luna Llena" del otro lado del bosque en honor al monje que derroto al terror de Japón. – murmuro Mouryoumaru.

-Pero si es cierta tu historia ¿Cómo fue posible que regresara a la vida? No hay registro alguno de que un youkai volviese de la muerte sin ayuda de nadie… - replico Kohaku.

-La…perla… la perla de Shikon Tama… lo hizo – dijo una debil voz. Todo el grupo se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió al ver como el joven había recuperado la conciencia.

-¿La perla de Shikon¿Ella fue la responsable de traer a la vida esa monstruosidad? – vocifero Mouryoumaru. El joven bajo la cabeza y tras dejar caer un par de lágrimas explico…

-La historia que acabas de contar es muy conocida para mi pueblo debido a que este fue el ultimo que Gairiki ataco antes de su batalla contra el Monje Wong. Los ancianos contaban que gracias a él, el demonio había sido vencido. Y así lo creímos por largo tiempo y pese a aun éramos atacados por bandidos y ladrones, sabíamos como defendernos y mantener la paz en nuestra aldea. Todo eso cambio hace unos años cuando el cielo se ilumino y miles de luces brillantes cayeron.

-La perla… Era la perla cuando se hizo en mil pedazos por culpa de Kagome… - murmuro Akago.

-Uno de esas luces cayo en el "Bosque De Las Sombras" donde el espíritu De Gairiki se encontraba encerrado. No se como, pero ese maldito bastardo se valió de esa luz y obtuvo un nuevo cuerpo físico. Creímos que era el fin, cuando lo vimos salir de su prisión y se encaminaba hacia nosotros cuando una esfera de cristal seguida por seres parecidos a serpientes paso por el cielo y sin detenerse, arrebato de sus garras aquel fragmento. Eso hizo que Gairiki huyera al bosque, evitando así nuestra destrucción. Pero no paso mucho tiempo para que rumores de varios asesinatos en aquel bosque que nos dio por entender que el peligro de Gairiki seguía latente. Pero pese a que tenía un cuerpo físico, no podía salir del bosque pues aun se encontraba encadenado a él, además sabíamos que era relativamente seguro caminar por el bosque en noches de luna llena pues fue una noche de luna llena cuando el gran Monje Wong lo derroto y lo maldijo… tal situación lo obliga a esconderse…

-Es posible que Naraku Y Kikyou fueron los que le arrebataron el fragmento a Gairiki… Recuerden que fue en una esfera de cristal donde ambos partieron a su nuevo hogar… - repuso Mouryoumaru. De pronto el joven se levanto dificultosamente de la cama y trato de salir, Kohaku pese a que también estaba mal herido, lo detuvo, impidiéndole huir.

-¡Espera¡¿A dónde vas?! – exclamo alarmado el exterminador…

-¡No me puedo quedar¡Tengo que volver a la aldea¡Debo de ayudar a mi pueblo! – respondió el muchacho mientras forcejeaba con Kohaku.

-¿Acaso Gairiki esta atacando tu pueblo? – dijo una voz femenina. Todos giraron hacia donde provenía la voz y con gran sorpresa vieron que se trataba de Kanna quien junto con Hakudoushi, habian aparecido en la habitación.

-Vaya, ya era hora de que ustedes dos aparecieran… - exclamo Akago. Hakudoushi ignorando el comentario de su hermano, observo al joven que era sujetado por Kohaku.

-¿Tu eres del pueblo que esta a orillas del "Bosque de Las Sombras"? – pregunto el joven albino. El muchacho miro a su interrogador y rápidamente lo reconoció.

-¡Tu eres el que mato el ogro¡Tienes que venir conmigo¡Mi pueblo te necesita! – exclamo lleno de jubilo el joven.

-Hakudoushi ¿Acaso conoces a este joven? – pregunto Mouryoumaru.

-Pues al parecer si, cuando fui en busca de Naraku, tuve que atravesar su pueblo. Ahí se interpuso un ogro estupido y lo mate. Supongo que esa gente cree que soy algún tipo del salvador…

-¡Te lo suplico¡Mi aldea está bajo ataque¡Gairiki la va a destruir! – suplico el pobre aldeano mientras se hincaba frente al joven albino. - ¡Mi pueblo te necesita¡Por favor ven ayudarnos¡Te lo imploro!

-Yo no tengo nada que ver en esto… siento mucho lo de tu pueblo pero no me interesa intervenir – respondió tajantemente Hakudoushi. Tal respuesta hizo que el corazón del infortunado se congelara y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar.

-Hakudoushi… por favor ayúdalo… - susurro Kanna. Tal petición hizo que todos los presentes miraran a la joven doncella para luego posar sus miradas en el muchacho, esperando respuesta alguna.

-Yo… pues Kanna… yo no creo… ya sabes… - balbuceo el muchacho quien al sentir el peso de todas esas miradas, no pudo evitar ser presa de los nervios. – Está bien iré… ¿Contenta? – vocifero finalmente. La joven no respondió, solo se limito a mover lentamente la cabeza en señal de afirmación mientras el albino hacia aparecer su afilada alabarda en su mano derecha.

-Muy bien, entonces vamonos… los hombres ya están listos – aviso Mouryoumaru justo en el momento que se colocaba su casco.

-Bien… que el joven y el bebe se queden… Akago te dejo a cargo de la ciudadela… Rin y Kanna cuiden a los heridos y con eso me refiero a ti Kohaku…

-¡¿Qué¡Yo quiero ir! – exclamo el exterminador.

-No vas a ir… aun estas débil… aquí te quedaras – dijo Rin mientras hacia que el chico se sentara.

-Muy bien hermano… ve sin preocupaciones… yo me haré cargo de todo… - respondió Akago. Y tras escuchar esto, Hakudoushi y Mouryoumaru se dirigieron a la puerta y estaban a punto de cruzarla cuando la figura de Kanna apareció frente a ellos.

-¡Kanna¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto el joven albino.

-Yo quiero ir con ustedes – musito la joven mientras sus ojos se posaban en los de su amado.

-¿Tu? No creo que sea prudente que vayas – replico Mouryoumaru.

-Yo quiero ir – repitió nuevamente Kanna. Hakudoushi dejo escapar un suspiro y moviendo la cabeza en señal de afirmación, dejo que el espíritu fuera con ellos.

-¡Señor estamos listos! – dijeron en coro los guerreros al ver que su general había llegado.

-¡Muy bien¡Abran las puertas! – ordeno el youkai al mismo tiempo que un guerrero ensillaba un caballo para Hakudoushi. Este se subió al animal y una vez ahí, extendió su mano a la albina, esta la tomo y fue elevada al caballo, colocándose detrás del joven.

-Ya podemos irnos Mouryoumaru – exclamo Hakudoushi. El youkai asintió y lanzando un fuerte silbido, el contingente de guerreros partió hacia el pueblo mientras que los demás observaban su partida desde la puerta de la casona.

-Se han ido – murmuro Akago al ver como las puertas se cerraban. – Suerte hermano, mucha suerte – susurro nuevamente y junto con Kohaku y Rin, entraron a la casa.

-¡Auxilio¡Por favor ayúdennos! – gritaba una pobre mujer mientras huía con sus dos pequeños de un horrible youkai cerdo.

-¡No huyas maldita¡Jajaja¡Nos vamos a divertir juntos! – reía el monstruo mientras que sus demás compañeros atacaban a los otros pobladores. Algunos de ellos, trataban de repeler a los atacantes, utilizando sus herramientas de trabajo como armas pero la fuerza y brutalidad de los monstruos, ocasionaba que los esfuerzos fueran inútiles. Aquellas bestias demoníacas destrozaban todo a su alrededor, abriendo sus grotescas mandíbulas y dejando escapar un nauseabundo gas verde que paralizaba a las victimas. Varios de los youkais portaban antorchas que al ser sopladas por estos, quemaban las casas mientras que el suelo se encontraba manchado por la sangre que los cuerpos inertes de algunos aldeanos asesinados.

-¡No dejen a nadie vivo! – vocifero un enorme monstruo que oculto entre las sombras, observaba alegremente la escena de muerte y desolación que sus hordas de demonios habían logrado con el ataque. Sus ojos rojizos dejaban escapar un brillo diabólico al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo despedía una luz blanquecina debido a varias almas salían de la aldea y se dirigían al cuerpo del demonio. -¡Si…Sigan así¡Jajaja muy pronto podré salir de esta maldita prisión¡Muy pronto el mundo volverá a ver mi infernal retorno jajajaja!

-¡Jefe¡Ya tenemos varios prisioneros¡Entre ellos, mujeres! – dijo un monstruo cerdo mientras se acercaba al demonio. Este poso su mirada en el cuerpo de la criatura y sin piedad alguna, lo atravesó con uno de sus tentáculos. Un chorro de sangre fue escupido por la bestia al mismo tiempo que sentía como era elevado del suelo hacia el rostro de Gairiki.

-¡¿Acaso no escuchaste mi orden, imbecil¡Los quiero a todos muertos! – vocifero con rabia el endemoniado engendro. Varios tentáculos se enroscaron del infortunado monstruo y de un solo golpe, fue desmembrado. Un aura blanquecina salio de los restos del youkai y fue absorbida por el cuerpo de Gairiki que a simple vista, parecía aumentar de tamaño al igual que su poder demoníaco. – Muy pronto… solo es cuestión de tiempo… solo eso – murmuro aquella atroz criatura mientras la carnicería continuaba en la aldea.

-¡Mamá¡Levántate¡Mami! – suplico asustado un niño al ver que su madre había caído herida. Esta con gran dificultad, se levanto del suelo y prosiguió su huida. De pronto un enorme cerdo youkai se le atravesó en el camino, riendo diabólicamente mientras que su mano derecha portaba una gran masa que movía de un lado hacia el otro.

-¡¿A dónde creías que ibas zorra¡Me voy a dar un festín contigo jajaja! – vocifero con voz ronca la horrible bestia. La mujer retrocedió aterrorizada mientras que el niño de unos 12 años, lograba levantar una lanza y la apuntaba hacia el demonio.

-¡Aléjate de mi madre¡Maldito monstruo! – grito el niño lleno de valor. El cerdo sonrió y acercándose lentamente hacia al menor, ondeo con fuerza su maza mientras la pobre mujer miraba impotente como la muerte se avecinaba hacia su hijo y ella.

-Niño… eres valiente… lo admito… ¡Es una lastima que seas tan débil! – grito la bestia mientras dejaba caer su pesada arma sobre la humanidad del pequeño. Un grito de terror escapo de los labios de la desdichada mientras cerraba sus ojos, creyendo que el fin había llegado. Un sepulcral silencio se apodero del lugar y tras varios minutos, la mujer no se atrevió a abrir los ojos hasta que sintió un par de manos que la abrazaban y la llamaban "mamá". La mujer abrió los ojos y sonrió llena de felicidad al ver que era su hijo quien la abrazaba y rápidamente miro hacia el frente. Su mirada se quedo atónita al ver la increíble escena que se encontraba desarrollándose en ese preciso momento…

Frente a ella, se encontraba el enorme monstruo forcejando con un joven de ropas extrañas. Este sin ninguna dificultad, había detenido el golpe de su gigantesca maza con su alabarda al mismo tiempo que cientos de chispas saltaban al suelo, por la fricción de ambas armas.

-¡No puede ser¡Maldito bastardo! – vocifero con odio el cerdo youkai al ver como retrocedía por el empuje de Hakudoushi que con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, exclamo:

-Sabes… seres patéticos como tu… dan mala fama a los verdaderos monstruos… ¡Es por eso que merecen la muerte!

Y con un rápido movimiento, se deshizo de la maza y enterró una de las cuchillas de la alabarda en el estomago de la bestia para luego abrirlo de ahí hasta la garganta. El monstruo cayo al suelo pesadamente al mismo tiempo que sus viseras se vaciaban sobre el, formando un gran charco de sangre e inmundicias.

-¡Oh Dios¡Apiádate de nosotros! - exclamo la mujer al ver como Hakudoushi se daba la vuelta tranquilamente y se dirigía hacia ellos. Estaba a punto de volver a gritar cuando el joven albino extendió su mano hacia ella. La aldeana asombrada por la acción del joven, tomo su mano y se levanto mientras que el niño la tomaba de la otra mano.

-Será mejor que refugien en un lugar seguro… Este lugar es muy peligroso para ambos… - dijo el hibrido soltando la mano de la mujer y se alejaba de esta y de su hijo. La campesina sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna, se alejo con el pequeño del poblado en llamas y reuniéndose con otros sobrevivientes, huyeron del lugar.

-¡Maestro! – grito entre dolorosos chillidos un cerdo youkai mientras Mouryoumaru lo atravesaba el pecho con su enorme lanza y lo lanzaba al aire. El monstruo cayo pesadamente en el suelo donde el gigante rápidamente lo ataco, apuñalándolo repetidas veces con la cuchilla de la lanza.

-¡Ataquen! – vocifero Mouryoumaru al mismo tiempo que alzaba su lanza y dejaba escapar un terrible grito de guerra. Decenas de soldados salieron de entre los arbustos, con sus espadas y lanzas en la mano y sin tregua alguna atacaron a los monstruos cerdo. Estos sorprendidos por el ataque, se reunieron en una sola horda y salieron disparados en contra de los valientes guerreros.

-¡¿Qué demonios sucede?! – vocifero Gairiki al escuchar el ensordecedor estruendo del choque entre ambos bandos. Con lentitud se acerco un poco más al destruido poblado al mismo tiempo que uno de sus súbditos corría despavorido hacia el.

-¡Amo... un contingente de soldados atacan a los nuestros! – exclamo el cerdo youkai.

-¿Un ejercito¿Quién lo comanda? – pregunto el enorme demonio.

-Un youkai… un youkai los lidera… su tamaño y su fuerza lo delatan…- respondió el monstruo mientras señalaba a Mouryoumaru quien sobresalía de entre todos los combatientes.

-Ya veo… jejeje al parecer el plan esta saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba… entre más muertos hayan… mas almas podré devorar… - dijo Gairiki gustoso mientras se relamía los labios.

-Señor… también hay algo más… ese joven que se atrevió a retarlo en el bosque… esta aquí… luchando junto con el youkai y su ejercito. – murmuro con cierto temor el cerdo demonio. – Hakudoushi… creo que así dijo llamarse…- exclamo la criatura mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Gairiki al escuchar aquel nombre, sintió como las entrañas se le revolvieron por el odio y sin decir más, comenzó acercarse a la zona de batalla seguido por su súbdito.

-¡Cuidado¡No respiren del gas que sale de sus bocas¡Es venenoso!- vocifero Mouryoumaru mientras atravesaba con su enorme lanza el cráneo de uno de los tantos cerdos youkai que conformaban la horda. Varios soldados ya habían caído al igual que un significativo número de demonios, pero pese a las bajas, ambos bandos seguían enfrascados en un brutal ataque.

-¡Miserable infeliz¡No me dejare vencer por un idiota como tu!- bramo un monstruo justo en el momento que atravesaba con su espada el cuerpo de Hakudoushi. Una enorme sonrisa se formo en el rostro del monstruo al creer que había herido de muerte al albino pero rápidamente la sonrisa se borro de su rostro y dio paso a una mueca de horror al ver que Hakudoushi empujo su propio cuerpo, enterrando por completo la afilada hoja.

-Sabes… yo soy alguien muy difícil de matar… - murmuro el albino. El cerdo horrorizado, trato de soltar la espada pero fue demasiado tarde. Hakudoushi ondeo rápidamente su alabarda y le corto la cabeza. El cuerpo cayó pesadamente en el suelo mientras que el albino recogía la cabeza y la arrojaba hacia una casa en llamas. – Una criatura como yo jamás será asesinada por seres tan patéticos e inútiles como tu – exclamo el guerrero justo en el momento que sacaba la espada de su cuerpo y rápidamente regeneraba la herida.

-¡Auxilio¡Alguien que me ayude! – grito una niña de unos 15 años cuando se vio acorralada por dos cerdos youkais. Negros pensamientos pasaron por la mente de la adolescente al ver como esas bestias la miraban con un brutal frenesí sexual mientras sus bocas dejaban escapar una asquerosa baba.

-¡Dejemos que los otros peleen¡Nosotros podemos pasar un divertido momento con esta chiquilla! – vocifero uno de los monstruos mientras se abalanzaba hacia la indefensa aldeana. Estaba a punto de atraparla cuando un campo de energía apareció, protegiendo a la menor y absorbiendo el alma del youkai. Su compañero se quedo estupefacto al ver que la causante de la muerte de su amigo era una niña de ropas blancas.

-Aléjate de ella – murmuro Kanna mientras posaba esos inexpresivos ojos sobre la humanidad del monstruo. Este sintió un escalofrió al ver como en la superficie del espejo que portaba en las manos el espíritu, se podía apreciar el alma de su compañero. Confundido por ello, no supo que hacer y se abalanzo contra Kanna, en un intento por deshacerse de ella pero Hakudoushi lo intercepto, partiéndolo a la mitad con un solo golpe de la alabarda.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto el joven albino. Kanna asintió con la cabeza y tras desaparecer el campo de protección, se dio la vuelta y tras bajar el espejo, se dirigió a la joven, con su acostumbrada voz.

-Vete, sal de aquí… antes que la muerte intente atraparte otra vez…

La joven ni tarda ni perezosa, salio corriendo, siguiendo a los demás pobladores de la aldea, que aprovechando que los cerdos youkais luchaban contra los soldados, huían para salvar sus vidas.

-Kanna… no deberías separarte de mi… estos seres son muy peligrosos – exclamo Hakudoushi mientras miraba preocupado a su querido amor. Esta estaba a punto de contestar cuando de la nada, surgió un largo tentáculo que se enrosco rápidamente en el cuerpo de este y lo jalo hacia el centro de la batalla.

-¡Hakudoushi! - grito Kanna al ver como el albino había sido atrapado por un gigantesco monstruo. Media unos 10 metros de alto sin tomar en cuenta el largo de los 12 tentáculos que poseía por piernas. Cuatros brazos salían del tórax mientras que de su rostro aparentemente humano, sobresalían tres largos y retorcidos cuernos negros. Su larga cabellera conformada por cientos de pequeños tentáculos caía sobre sus hombros y su espalda, cuyo color marrón contrastaba con sus duras y ásperas escamas verdes que recubrían toda su piel a excepción de la cara.

-Al parecer atrape a un insecto… - vocifero Gairiki al mismo tiempo que azotaba con fuerza al joven albino contra el suelo, creando un enorme cráter. Tal impacto produjo un temblor en la tierra, haciendo que la mayoría de los combatientes se tambalearan y se dieran cuenta de la presencia de aquel enorme demonio.

-Miserable… ¿Cómo te atreves a atacarme de esa forma? – exclamo Hakudoushi con su habitual tono de voz, mientras se levantaba del suelo y miraba con odio a su atacante. Este sonrió y extendió rápidamente sus tentáculos hacia el muchacho, este los esquivo y en rápido movimiento de su alabarda, corto tres tentáculos. Estos cayeron pesadamente en suelo, retorciéndose al mismo tiempo que Gairiki retrocedía, dejando un rastro de sangre oscura proveniente de los miembros amputados.

-Vaya… al parecer me voy a divertir mucho contigo "hanyou" – murmuro el demonio, dejando al descubierto la verdadera naturaleza de Hakudoushi. Y ante la presencia de todos, hizo que sus tentáculos se regeneraran, devolviéndolos a su forma original.

-Idiota… no te sientas invencible por el solo hecho de que sepas regenerarte… - dijo el albino. Y sin más preámbulo, se lanzo hacia Gairiki, quien ansioso abría sus enormes garras, esperando clavarlas en el cuerpo de su contrincante. El primer choque fue favorable para Hakudoushi, pues logro apuñalar el abdomen de Gairiki, con un solo golpe de su alabarda. El enorme monstruo rugió de dolor y rabia y sin perder mucho tiempo, extendió un brazo y le propino un severo puñetazo en la cara al muchacho, arrojándolo a una cabaña. Tal hecho hizo que perdiese su alabarda, pues Hakudoushi no tuvo tiempo de sacar la cuchilla del cuerpo de Gairiki.

-Al parecer perdiste tu juguete, "niño" – exclamo de manera burlona el enorme youkai justo en el momento que sacaba la alabarda de su cuerpo y la arrojaba, cayendo a varios metros de distancia de ambos, clavándose en la tierra. Hakudoushi se levanto de entre los pedazos de madera en llamas y sin importarle la falta de su arma, se elevo y moviendo rápidamente sus manos, hizo surgir un enorme enjambre de insectos y los hizo dirigirse hacia Gairiki. Este comenzó a manotear al verse rodeado de cientos de insectos, que lo picaban pero debido a las duras escamas, no lograban envenenarlo.

-¡Insectos Molestos¡No me detendrán! – grito Gairiki al mismo tiempo que de su nariz, salía un humo de color verdoso que al entrar al espacio aéreo de los bichos, estos cayeron paralizados. La nube de gas paralizante, comenzó a esparcirse por toda la zona de batalla, provocando que los valientes soldados cayeran al suelo, desmayados mientras que los cerdos youkais sonreían pues el efecto del gas era nulo con ellos.

-¡Nos daremos un festín con sus cuerpos¡Todo gracias al Amo Gairiki¡Viva! – gritaron en coro los monstruos.

-Veo que tu patético intento de ejército ha caído – murmuro Gairiki. Hakudoushi vio que sus guerreros estaban en problemas y trato de auxiliarlos pero el monstruo se lo impidió, interponiéndose entre el joven y los soldados.

-¡Ataquen! – gritaron nuevamente los cerdos youkais. La horda de demonios se abalanzo hacia los cuerpos inmóviles y estaban a punto de destrozarlos cuando decenas de campos de energía, protegiendo a los soldados de los ataques. Gairiki sorprendido al ver como esto sucedía, ignoro por unos instantes a Hakudoushi y busco la fuente de dichos escudos. No taro mucho en identificar dicha fuente, quien se trataba de Kanna, que desde un punto alejado, había concentrado todo su poder en proteger a los hombres de Mouryoumaru, aunque eso significara estar vulnerable a cualquier ataque del enemigo.

-Vaya, que interesante… al parecer también un espíritu esta con aliado con tus patéticos soldados… - susurro el enorme monstruo, cuyos enrojecidos ojos observaban la apariencia de Kanna - ¡Ataquen al espíritu¡Mátenla!

-¡Kanna! – grito Hakudoushi al ver como los cerdos youkais corrían hacia la joven albina. Trato de ir a salvarla, pero Gairiki se lo impidió, dándole un severo golpe con uno de sus tentáculos que hizo que cayera de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Te tenemos zorra! – vociferaron los monstruos al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaban a Kanna mientras que esta se mantenía impasible ante el ataque. De pronto una figura se interpuso en el camino de los demonios, deteniendo el ataque hacia el espíritu.

-¿Acaso se olvidaron de mi? – pregunto Mouryoumaru, cuya armadura de samurai, se encontraba despedazada, dejando vulnerables algunas partes de su cuerpo.

-¡¿Qué¡Eso si que es una sorpresa¡Si que ese monstruo posee una gran resistencia¡Pero eso no importa¡Para cuando el amanecer llegue, todos estarán muertos¡Cerdos Youkais acaben con ese miserable¡Y no se olviden de traerme a ese espíritu¡Yo quiero ser el primero que se divierta con ella! – exclamo Gairiki. Los monstruos sonrieron al escuchar las últimas palabras de su amo y sujetando sus armas con firmeza, se propusieron atacar a Mouryoumaru, este al ver esto, camino hacia ellos provocando que retrocedieran, alejándolos de la joven albina.

-¡Bribón¡No te hagas el valiente¡Somos mas que tu¡Te vamos a despedazar! – rugieron en coro los cerdos youkais.

-Si eso es cierto, atrévanse a atacarme – dijo desafiante el gigante justo en el momento que dejaba caer al suelo, lo que quedaba de la armadura, quedando con el pecho expuesto.

-¡Eso haremos! – gritaron los monstruos. Y con sus afiladas armas en mano, se lanzaron sobre el youkai, en un espantoso estruendo. 10 lanzas atravesaron la piel del guerrero, hiriendo su carne y haciéndolo caer de rodillas mientras hilos de sangre se resbalaban por su cuerpo ante las miradas de los demonios.

-Que mal, supuse que duraría mas tiempo frente a mis monstruos… - murmuro Gairiki. Hakudoushi sonrió al escuchar el comentario de su enemigo al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie.

-Sabes, esta mal juzgar a alguien que no conoces – exclamo el joven albino. El demonio al escuchar dichas palabras, miro al gigante quien aun seguía hincado en el suelo.

-¡Es hora de dar el tiro de gracia! – grito un cerdo youkai. Con una enorme hacha en la mano, se encamino en dirección al youkai, se coloco a su derecha y tras apuntar bien a su cuello, alzo la afilada navaja para que de un solo golpe, cortara la cabeza de Mouryoumaru.

-¡¿Algunas palabras que quieras decir imbecil?! – vocifero el monstruo. Mouryoumaru se quedo por unos minutos en silencio mientras que un fuerte viento soplaba, jugando con sus cabellos que debido a lo sucedido, ocultaban su mirada.

-¡¿Y bien¡¿Quieres decir algo?! – grito otro cerdo youkai al ver que la ejecución tardaba. El que poseía el hacha, al no ver respuesta del condenado a muerte, se dispuso a realizar su labor. Estaba a punto de dejar caer el hacha cuando el gigante por fin hablo, deteniendo la acción de su verdugo.

-Si… si hay algo que te quiero hacer antes de morir…

-¿Y que es? – pregunto el monstruo.

-¡Destrozarte la cara¡Bastardo! – rugió Mouryoumaru al mismo tiempo que su brazo izquierdo aumento su tamaño de manera descomunal y de un solo golpe atrapaba al cerdo youkai por la cabeza para levantarlo y azotarlo contra el suelo, despedazándole el cráneo. Los demás cerdos youkais, atónitos ante la escena, retrocedieron al ver como el gigante se levantaba del suelo como si nada y caminaba hacia ellos, arrastrando su enorme brazo por el suelo.

-¡Maestro¡¿Qué hacemos?! – exclamaron asustados los monstruos.

-¡¿Qué¡Idiotas ataquen¡Ustedes son mas que el! – vocifero lleno de furia el demonio al ver como sus huestes malignas eran victimas del miedo.

-¡El jefe tiene razón¡Nosotros somos más que ese idiota¡Podemos acabar con el! – dijo finalmente un cerdo youkai, quien envalentonado por la orden de su señor, extendió su lanza hacia el cuerpo del youkai. -¡Acabemos con el! – grito el monstruo y junto con sus compañeros se lanzaron hacia el guerrero.

-¡Los voy a destrozar! – urgió Mouryoumaru al mismo tiempo que su energía demoníaca aumenta de manera súbita. En un instante, creció de manera descomunal, rompiendo lo que quedaba de la armadura, dejando al descubierto su verdadera naturaleza. Los monstruos cayeron sobre el youkai, en un intento de exterminarlo antes de que este se pudiese defender. Pero tal acción no les sirvió pues fácilmente Mouryoumaru extendió sus enormes brazos con una increíble fuerza, lanzando a todos los monstruos al cielo.

-Incompetentes – musito Gairiki al ver caer a sus guerreros al suelo. Luego alzo la vista y examino la verdadera apariencia del youkai. Su piel, que era de una tonalidad café claro, que cubría sus 6 metros de altura contrastaba de manera singular con su semilarga cabellera púrpura que caía sobre su rostro. También examino los tatuajes azules que se encontraban grabados en su cuerpo y tras unos momentos, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a Hakudoushi.

-No me impresiona tu amigo, dejare que mis monstruos jueguen con el, ya después que te haya arrancado el corazón, me encargare de el.

-¿Y porque estas tan seguro de eso? – espeto el albino. Y diciendo esto, corrió hacia Gairiki mientras que Mouryoumaru luchaba ferozmente con los cerdos youkais que nuevamente se habían puesto de pie.

-¡Miserable! – vocifero el enorme demonio justo en el momento que sus tentáculos salieron disparados contra Hakudoushi. Este los esquivo y extendiendo su mano derecha, alarga sus dedos hacia la alabarda, estos se enredaron en el largo mango del arma y como un resorte, la sacaron de la tierra y regreso a albino.

Mouryoumaru alargo su brazo derecho, dando un terrible manotazo a un par de youkais cerdos que se habían lanzado contra el. De pronto una lluvia de lanzas cayeron sobre el, por lo que coloco sus manos sobre su cabeza para protegerse. Otro grupo conformado por decenas de monstruos salieron del bosque, quienes al escuchar el gran estruendo y los gritos de sus compañeros, se lanzaron en contra del gigante, dejando caer sobre este, sus afiladas armas.

-¡No me van a derrotar fácilmente! – exclamo el gigante justo en el momento que hacia surgir sus dos enormes alas de su espalda y con fuerza alzo el vuelo. Varios youkais lanzaron sus lanzas hacia Mouryoumaru, mientras que otros escupían fuego y acido.

-¡Mátenlo¡No dejen que escape! – gritaba desesperado uno de los monstruos, al ver que el gigante esquivaba los ataques fácilmente.

-¡Miserables mediocres! – rugió Mouryoumaru quien fastidiado, hizo que sus brazos se volvieran toscos tentáculos y los disparo contra los monstruos, atrapando a varios en ellos en enredaderas para luego destriparlos y azotarlos contra el suelo. Luego soltaba los cuerpos sin vida y volvía a retraer sus articulaciones para luego dejarlas caer nuevamente sobre nuevas victimas.

Mientras tanto la batalla entre Hakudoushi y Gairiki parecía estar muy reñida. Hakudoushi golpeaba, con las cuchillas de su alabarda, el cuerpo del demonio pero debido a las duras escamas, no lograba herirlo. Mientras Gairiki se veía impotente y lleno de furia pues el albino lograba esquivar los tentáculos y aquellos que lograban darle, eran rebotados por el campo de energía del muchacho.

-¡No había tenido una pelea así desde hace años¡Para ser un asqueroso insecto peleas muy bien! – vocifero Gairiki.

-¡Deja de parlotear y muérete! – gruño Hakudoushi al mismo tiempo que su mano izquierda se transformaba en una enorme garra cuyos dedos salieron disparados sobre la humanidad del demonio. Este al ver la acción del hanyou, extendió sus dos brazos superiores y en un rápido movimiento, atraparon las articulaciones. Hakudoushi se quedo helado al ver como los brazos inferiores se dirigían veloces a él, trato de zafarse pero fue inútil pues en menos de un minuto, la garra derecha atrapo su cabeza mientras que la garra izquierda hacia lo mismo con sus piernas. Gairiki con todas sus fuerzas, lo partió por la cintura y arrojo las dos mitades en direcciones contrarias.

-¡Jajaja ahora quiero ver como peleas contra mi¡Jajajaja! – exploto entre carcajadas el enorme demonio. Hakudoushi dificultosamente arrastro su cuerpo destrozado hacia su alabarda, que debido al ataque, había caído unos metros lejos de el.

-¡Cometiste un grave al hacerme enojar! – amenazo el albino mientras un campo de energía aparecía alrededor de sus dos mitades. Ambas se elevaron al cielo y tras un rápido regeneramiento, aparecieron dos Hakudoushis.

-¡Rayos! – vocifero lleno de rabia Gairiki. Y sin perder mucho tiempo, ambos jóvenes se abalanzaron sobre el enorme monstruo. El que poseía la alabarda cayo sobre la cabeza de Gairiki, clavando por completo una de las cuchillas en su frente mientras que el otro hacia crecer sus dedos y los disparaba contra el pecho del demonio, hiriendo su pecho. Gairiki rugió de dolor y fuera de si, sujeto con un brazo al Hakudoushi de la alabarda y con otro brazo al otro Hakudoushi y de un solo golpe, los unió nuevamente. El albino cayo al suelo al mismo tiempo que el youkai regeneraba sus heridas y buscaba rápidamente una forma para acabar de una vez por todas con el hanyou.

-¡Hakudoushi¡Cuidado! – grito Kanna al ver como un enorme cerdo youkai aprovechaba la distracción del chico, se abalanzo hacia el para matarlo. Pero la voz de la extensión alerto a albino y rápidamente se deshizo del monstruo.

-¡Gracias Kanna! – exclamo el joven y dándose nuevamente la vuelta, miro de manera desafiante y burlona a su rival. Este dándose cuenta que de seguir con la batalla, se prologaría por mucho tiempo decidió utilizar una carta bajo la manga. Extendió sus brazos hacia los lados al mismo tiempo que sus tentáculos se extendían sobre el suelo y se enterraban.

-¿Qué hace bastardo? – se pregunto a si mismo Hakudoushi. La respuesta llego rápidamente a él cuando vio como varios youkais que se encontraban peleando contra Mouryoumaru cayeron al suelo en medio de gemidos de dolor. Varias luces blancas salieron de sus cuerpos y se dirigieron a gran velocidad al cuerpo de Gairiki, que a cada minuto aumentaba su energía demoníaca.

-¡Rayos¡Hakudoushi, ese bastado va devorar las almas de nuestros hombres! – rugió Mouryoumaru quien cayo al suelo, al sentir debilitado pues su cuerpo luchaba por retener su espíritu.

El albino al escuchar esto, busco una forma de evitar ello. Sabía de antemano que los campos de energía no resistirían mucho y las almas de los guerreros serian devoradas. Estaba a punto de la desesperación hasta que diviso a Kanna y su espejo, un brillo de esperanza se asomo en sus ojos al recordar la principal habilidad de la extensión y gritando a todo pulmón, dijo:

-¡Kanna, absorbe las almas de los soldados¡No dejes que ese mal nacido las devore!

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamo Gairiki al escuchar dicha orden y miro a Kanna. Esta rápidamente retiro los campos de energía y absorbió todas las almas de los soldados, protegiéndolas en el interior de su espejo.

-¡¿Cuántas almas habrán dentro de ese espejo¡Quizás si me apodero de ese espíritu, logre un mayor poder! – pensó emocionado el enorme demonio.

Ya habían pasado varios minutos y el lugar parecía un cementerio. Todos los youkais así como los humanos presentes, estaban tirados en el suelo sin vida con excepción de Kanna, Mouryoumaru, Hakudoushi y Gairiki. Este aprovechando que Mouryoumaru se encontraba debilitado y que Hakudoushi se había distraído, observando los cuerpos inertes, se enterró bajo la tierra.

-¡¿A dónde se ha ido?! – grito alarmado el albino al ver que su rival había desaparecido. De pronto una funesta idea cruzo por su mente y dándose la vuelta, corrió hacia Kanna. - ¡Kanna¡Aléjate¡Sal de ahí!

Pero fue demasiado tarde, Gairiki salio de la tierra y apreso rápidamente a la joven entre sus tentáculos. Kanna al verse rodeado por las asquerosas articulaciones, no pudo sentirse nerviosa y trato de zafarse pero los tentáculos la tenían sujetada firmemente.

-¡Sabes una cosa¡Me quedare con tu querida novia¡He visto lo que vale y he decidido quedarme con ella! – dijo el enorme youkai.

-¡Suéltala Maldito¡Aleja tus asquerosas manos de ella! – vocifero en una explosión de furia Hakudoushi. -¡Te matare si le haces algo¡Me oyes bastardo!

Gairiki ignoro las amenazas del hanyou y acercado sus labios al oído de Kanna, musito -¡Jejejeje nos vamos a divertir mucho niña¡Ya lo veras¡Jajajajajaja!

-Hakudoushi… ayúdame… - murmuro Kanna, quien podía percibir como un terror inexplicable se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo provocado por el contacto de esos nauseabundos tentáculos en su piel.

-¡Kanna! – grito el joven albino, quien lleno de ira corrió hacia Gairiki para salvarla, sin imaginarse que muy pronto Kanna iba a descubrir la atroz verdad que se ocultaba en sus terribles pesadillas…

**Si, lo se... este capitulo es más largo (jejeje aunque esta aclaracion sirve mas para aquellas personas que no se dieron cuenta) Espero que les haya gustado, ya falta muy pero muy poco para que llegue el gran final de "El Estigma De Tu Silencio" esten pendientes que les prometo no retrasarme mas. Nos vemos y cuidense, espero que tenga un feliz año (aunque ya estemos en febrero). **

**Hasta luego mis queridos lectores, se despide Trabis Lapat De Quevedo, el creador de sueños y pesadillas (je je je suena chido verdad)**

**PD: Y me dejan sus reviews, por favor... je je je je. ¡No me hagan que los persiga hasta sus hogares¡Solo necesito saber donde viven, ejem solo eso n.nU¡Alguien me puede enviar su direccion ejem n.nU¡Hola¡Ok. Ya me largo!**


	12. La Conclusión

**Hola a todos... Finalmente y tras varias semanas de arduo trabajo traigo el capitulo final de esta serie. Si señores y señoras, chiquillos y chiquillas (Emulando al distinguido Presidente Fox por sus babosadas y frases "inteligentes") este fic ha llegado a su final. Es tiempo de dar inicio a nuevos proyectos y para eso debemos terminar los viejos proyectos. Muchas gracias por todo el tiempo que estuvieron atentos para leer cada emocionante episodio. Ahora dejemonos de estas cursilerias y doy inicio al capitulo final de "El Estigma De Tu Silencio"**

**_La Conclusión_**

Enormes nubarrones cubrieron el cielo nocturno, sumergiendo en la total oscuridad a los combatientes. Solo el fuego que consumía la mayoría de las cabañas de la aldea, proporciona un poco de luz que al contrastar con las sombras, daba la sensación de que el mismo infierno había emergido de la tierra. Cientos de cuerpos inmóviles se encontraban dispersados por toda la zona de batalla, algunos cubiertos de sangre y polvo cargando al ya tenebroso ambiente de un penetrante olor a muerte.

-¡Eres un miserable… te proteges a costillas de una mujer… maldito cobarde! – vociferó Hakudoushi, quien a paso decidido, estaba dispuesto a despedazar al monstruo. Este solo sonrió y volteando toda su atención a Kanna, comenzó a hablar.

-Jejeje con mucho gusto liberare a tu preciosa novia si a cambio accede entregarme las almas que hay en su espejo. Si lo hace la liberare y prometeré no lastimarla a ella ni a ti.

-Idiota ¿Por quien me has tomado? Una criatura como tu, apenas obtenga lo que desea, nos intentaría matar. – exclamo el albino al mismo tiempo que hacia girar a gran velocidad la alabarda en sus manos.

-Tienes razón muchacho… veo que conoces muy bien a los de mi clase… - repuso aquella bestia infernal en medio de estruendosas carcajadas. - ¡Muy bien¡Entonces no me queda mas remedio que arrebatarle el espejo y luego devorarla¡Y luego seguirás tú¡Jajajajaja!

-¡Eso lo veremos! – rugió la extensión y corriendo a gran velocidad hacia Gairiki, se lanzo sobre este en un gigantesco salto en un intento por incrustar una de las afiladas cuchillas en la cabeza. Pero el monstruo al ver que el albino intentaba atacarlo, movió rápidamente sus tentáculos e interpuso entre él y Hakudoushi, a Kanna. El guerrero detuvo su ataque en seco, al ver que la joven espíritu le servia de escudo para aquella aberrante criatura. Con lentitud, retrocedió en el aire, gracias al campo de protección que se había formado al su alrededor y con impotencia, tuvo que descender a la tierra.

-Jejejeje pobre… eres un idiota… no eres capaz de herirme… - se burlo Gairiki mientras que Kanna al ver como el joven albino era presa de la impotencia, murmuró:

-No te preocupes por mi… mátalo…debes hacerlo… por el bien de todos… no importa si yo muero… Hakudoushi hazlo…

-Kanna… - musito Hakudoushi, sorprendido por la petición de la extensión, exclamo iracundo:

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso¡No voy a dejar que una maldita bestia te arranque de mi lado! – y con dichas palabras, se lanzo nuevamente al ataque. Gairiki sonrió al mismo tiempo que volvía a utilizar a Kanna como escudo. El albino nuevamente tuvo que retroceder mientras sentía como la desesperación aumentaba cada minuto que pasaba.

-Acéptalo hibrido… eres demasiado blando… otro en tu posición hubiese atacado sin impórtale la existencia de este patético espíritu – dijo el monstruo. Sus largos tentáculos comenzaron a moverse rítmicamente justo en el momento que abría su bocaza y vomitaba una gran niebla verdosa, provocando la nula visibilidad en el campo de batalla.

-¡Gairiki¡Maldito Cobarde! – grito Hakudoushi mientras se internaba en la densa bruma y trataba de localizar al monstruo. Una estruendosa carcajada taladro los oídos de la extensión al mismo tiempo que varios tentáculos salieron de la nada y comenzaron atacarlo, este rápidamente se defendió de los ataques, bloqueando los embates de las articulaciones con las afiladas cuchillas de su alabarda. De pronto comenzó a girar a gran velocidad su arma, provocando un poderoso viento que barrio con la neblina. Una terrible impresión se llevo el pobre muchacho al descubrir que el demonio había escapado, llevándose consigo a la razón de su vida.

-¡KANNA! – grito enloquecido el albino mientras caía de rodillas. - ¡Maldición¡¿Cómo pude dejarlo escapar¡Demonios¡¿A dónde fueron?!

-Huyo con rumbo al bosque… - dijo una débil voz. Hakudoushi reconoció la voz y dándose la vuelta, descubrió a Mouryoumaru mal herido. Rápidamente se levanto de su sitio y corrió hacia el youkai, en su ayuda.

-¿Estas bien Mouryoumaru? – pregunto el joven. El monstruo solo miro a la extensión y con tristeza, exclamo:

-Trate de detenerlo… pero las heridas y el cansancio debilitaron mi cuerpo… Gairiki sin ningún problema me derribo y escapo con ella…

-Tranquilo viejo amigo… voy a ayudarte a regenerarte – dijo el hibrido mientras extendía sus manos hacia el monstruo. Este empujo a Hakudoushi y levantándose del suelo con gran dificultad, exclamo:

-No… déjame aquí… yo estaré bien… tu ve y encuentra a Kanna… No dejes que ese bastardo la lastime…

El albino asintió y creando una esfera de energía, se elevo al cielo y partió al Bosque de las Sombras, en busca de Gariki y Kanna. Mouryoumaru se quedo inmóvil en su sitio, observando como el hanyou se alejaba a gran velocidad mientras que un fúnebre pensamiento pasaba por su mente.

-Hakudoushi… - susurro el joven espíritu. Suavemente bajo su cabeza y abrazo con fuerza el espejo mientras sentía como su piel era acariciada por aquellas nauseabundas articulaciones. El viento soplaba violentamente contra su cuerpo, debido a la gran velocidad a la que corría Gairiki, quien buscaba un buen lugar para lograr obtener el poder del espejo.

-Hemos llegado… - musito el enorme demonio justo en el momento que se detenía en un enorme claro, rodeado de enormes y retorcidas enredaderas llenas de afiladas espinas. Con brusquedad dejo caer a Kanna al suelo mientras se daba la vuelta y examinaba si existía algún rastro del albino pero este no daba señales de aparecer en el lugar por un buen lapso de tiempo.

-Al parecer ese idiota nos ha perdido el rastro, que bueno ¿no crees? Eso nos dará tiempo para conocernos jejeje – exclamo Gairiki, acercándose lentamente hacia el espíritu, alargando sus tentáculos para arrebatarle el espejo pero la extensión formo un escudo espiritual, rechazando al monstruo.

-No dejare… no dejare que lo tomes… - susurro la joven. Gairiki sonrió y colocándose frente a ella, dijo:

-No entiendo el porque de tu negativa… sencillamente podías darme el espejo y como agradecimiento te daría una muerte piadosa pero insistes en hacerte la valiente y eso es detestable, aunque eso me da la oportunidad de divertirme contigo.

-No me importa… no le daré el espejo…

-Mocosa – exclamo el demonio al mismo tiempo que uno de sus tentáculos abofeteaba a Kanna, derribándola. Rápidamente se lanzo sobre ella, atrapándola entre sus largas y retorcidas extremidades, elevando su cuerpo hacia él.

-Niña… yo debería de… un momento… ahora que te veo más de cerca… me pareces familiar – exclamo nuevamente el monstruo. Y acercando su rostro hacia al de la extensión, comenzó a examinar cada rasgo que conformaba su cara. Y tras varios minutos de contemplar su rostro, finalmente dijo: -Si, ya se a quien me recuerdas… a un viejo "juguete" que tuve en mis garras hace mucho tiempo… se puede decir que uno de los últimos que tuve. Eres muy parecida a ella, aunque claro ella era una niña, de cabellos negros y ojos castaños. Me divertí como un loco con sus gritos, con sus lágrimas, con sus suplicas mientras la violaba lentamente mientras mis siervos nos observaban.

Kanna sintió como un escalofrió se apoderaba de su cuerpo. El relato de aquella bestia de alguna forma coincidía con las terribles pesadillas que la atormentaban. Un terrible presentimiento se apodero de su corazón provocando que se mantuviera inmóvil, escuchando atentamente las palabras de tan despreciable criatura que parecía disfrutar a cada momento de su retorcido relato.

-Era media noche cuando ataqué su aldea… llegamos como una plaga de langostas… Esos pobres idiotas no pudieron hacer muchos por sus vidas… a todos los matamos lentamente, de la manera mas sanguinaria que puedas imaginar… Hombres, mujeres y niños sirvieron de alimento para mi ejército de demonios, hicimos un festín con sus restos jajajajaja – Rió con fuerza el gigantesco monstruo mientras de las comisuras de su boca, colgaban largos y espesos de blanquecina baba que caían pesadamente sobre el césped al mismo tiempo que su mente evocaba las horribles escenas de aquella fatídica noche.

-Cuando terminamos de destruir el pueblo, pensábamos retirarnos cuando uno de mis siervos me aviso que cerca del río que alimentaba los cultivos, se encontraba una pequeña choza. Así que decidimos ir a visitar a los dueños y con pequeño grupo de mis monstruos, nos dirigimos hacia allá. Grande fue nuestra sorpresa al descubrir que se trataba del hogar de un par de humanos y de su pequeña cría, jejejeje, aun recuerdo las caras que pusieron cuando nos vieron llegar a ellos. El padre trato de distraernos para que la madre y la niña huyeran, pobre estupido, lo partí en dos con mis propias garras. La mujer enloqueció al ver que había asesinado a su marido y trato de matarme con un cuchillo, pero se lo arrebate y se lo incruste de un solo golpe en la cabeza. Fue hermoso ver como la sangre cubrió su rostro ¿sabes? le daba un toque tan especial, luego arroje sus restos junto con los de esposo a mis monstruos y estos muy alegres se dispusieron a comer.

-¿Qué paso con ella¿Qué paso con la niña? – pregunto con voz trémula Kanna. Gairiki sonrió y tras escapar una estruendosa carcajada, exclamo:

-¿Realmente quieres saber que paso con la pequeña?

-Si…si quiero saber…

-Bien… si tienes tantas ganas de saberlo, con gusto te lo mostrare – pronuncio el youkai y estirando uno de sus apéndices, toco la frente de la joven extensión. Esta al sentir el roce de aquella articulación, sintió como un violento estremecimiento se apoderaba de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se volvían blancos y tenía la extraña sensación de caer a un enorme precipicio.

Los minutos pasaron, envueltos en un fúnebre silencio hasta que un agudo aullido despertó a Kanna. Con gran dificultad se levanto del suelo y mientras trataba de reconocer donde estaba, cuando un ruido hizo que se diera la vuelta. Un alarido escapo de la boca de la joven al ver como un voraz fuego consumía por completo las cabañas de un pequeño pueblo, iluminando los cuerpos destrozados e inertes de decenas de inocentes pobladores que se encontraban esparcidos por todo el lugar mientras que algunos aterradores monstruos se movían en medio de las ruinas, en busca de algunos sobrevivientes para rematarlos. Kanna estaba a punto a salir corriendo, horrorizada por aquella espantosa escena, cuando un aterrador grito la detuvo haciéndola girar en busca del origen de tal chillido. No tardo mucho en divisar a lo lejos una pequeña choza donde se podía apreciar un gran cúmulo de demonios y sin perder mucho tiempo, comenzó a correr hacia allá.

-¡Mamá¡Mami despierta! – gritaba con desesperación una niña mientras lloraba sobre el moribundo cuerpo de su pobre madre, cuyo cráneo había sido partido en dos por el impacto de un afilado cuchillo.

-Hija… hijita mía – susurro la mujer. Con gran dificultad levanto su mano derecha y acaricio suavemente el rostro de la menor. Luego dejo escapar un gemido y la mano cayó pesadamente al suelo.

-Ya esta muerta… ya paso a mejor vida – exclamo fríamente una sombra al mismo tiempo que avanzaba hacia la chiquilla, seguido por varios monstruos. La niña aterrorizada trato de escapar pero la sombra alargo un tentáculo y apreso el tobillo de esta, derribándola.

-¿Qué sucede¿Acaso no quieres jugar con nosotros? – pregunto uno de los cerdos youkais que habían seguido a la sombra.

-¡Suélteme¡Mamá¡Mami¡Ayúdame! – suplico en medio de sus lágrimas la pequeña mientras se veía rodeada por los demonios.

-No… ¡No¡Déjenla! – vociferó Kanna quien al ver lo que sucedía, corrió hacia los monstruos sin detenerse a pensar que no era rival para ellos. Se lanzo furiosa sobre la sombra que tenia sujeta a la pequeña pero para sorpresa de ella, lo atravesó y cayó al piso.

-¡No puede ser! – exclamo la extensión al darse cuenta que todo aquello era simplemente una ilusión así que rápidamente se levanto para mirar la escena. Con odio miro a los monstruos y presa de la impotencia por no poder hacer algo, comenzó a llorar.

-¡Ven aquí zorra¡Vamos a divertirnos jajajaja! – rugió la enorme sombra. De pronto las enormes nubes que cubrían el cielo nocturno, dieron paso a la luna cuya luz cayó sobre el lugar, iluminándolo todo. Los ojos de Kanna se desorbitaron al mismo tiempo que caía de rodillas pues frente a ella, estaba Gairiki quien entre sus tentáculos tenia atrapada a la niña cuyos ojos parecieron posarse sobre los de la extensión. Un gemido ahogado logro salir de su garganta al darse cuenta que aquel demonio tenia razón, aquella niña era muy parecida a ella.

-¡Ayúdame Mami¡Auxilio¡Mamá! – grito enloquecida de terror la niña mientras era jalada al interior del circulo hecho por Gairiki y sus demonios, haciéndola desaparecer en medio de ellos. Kanna solo atino en tirarse a la tierra y apretar las manos, golpeando furiosa el suelo mientras sentía como sus oídos eran taladrados por los gritos de dolor de la chiquilla mezclados con las carcajadas y palabras obscenas de aquellas bestias.

-Al parecer he logrado romper algo en el interior de este espíritu - murmuró Gairiki quien aun seguía manteniendo prisionera a Kanna. Sonrió al ver como de las blanquecinas pupilas salían largas y espesas lágrimas de sangre al mismo tiempo que podía percibir las convulsiones del cual el cuerpo de la extensión era preso.

-Ella se parece tanto a esa mocosa… quizás esta criatura sea su espíritu… aunque eso no me importa… lo único importante es este espejo – dijo el youkai, quien aprovechando del estado vegetativo de Kanna, había logrado absorber todas las almas que contenía el artefacto. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en el rostro, arrojo el espejo al mismo tiempo que dilataba las mandíbulas de tal manera que de un solo bocado, podía tragarse al espíritu. Estaba a punto de devorar a Kanna cuando un feroz grito de guerra retumbo en sus oídos.

-¡Aleja tus asquerosas garras de ella! – vociferó lleno de ira Hakudoushi quien salio de entre las enormes enredaderas y moviendo a gran velocidad su alabarda, cayó encima de Gairiki, cortando con un solo golpe los tentáculos que tenían apresada a Kanna haciéndola caer al suelo pero el albino rápidamente la atrapo en la caída y aprovechando que el enorme monstruo se regeneraba, se alejo unos metros y la recostó en el suelo.

-¡Kanna¡¿Estas bien¡Kanna despierta¡Kanna! – exclamo el joven mientras sacudía frenéticamente el cuerpo del espíritu en un intento para sacarlo del letargo en que se encontraba.

-No pierdas el tiempo con ella… al parecer ver su pasado cara a cara la destrozo – murmuró Gairiki quien veía divertido la escena.

-¡Maldito monstruo¡Te voy a matar! – grito enfurecido Hakudoushi dándose la vuelta y lanzándose nuevamente en contra del endemoniando ser. Este fácilmente esquivo los feroces embates del albino y dejando escapar una cínica carcajada, golpeo repetidamente estomago del chico lanzándolo con fuerza contra las enredaderas.

-¡Insecto¡Necesitas más que eso para matarme! – exclamo en medio de risas el demonio. Hakudoushi con algo de dificultad se puso en pie y regenerando rápidamente sus heridas, convoco una nube gigantesca de insectos que cayeron sobre la enorme humanidad de Gairiki, picándolo salvajemente. El albino aprovechando que el monstruo estaba distraído por las molestias producidas por los insectos, convoco un campo de energía y elevándose al cielo, salio disparado contra el enemigo.

-¡Ha llegado tu fin Gairiki! – pronuncio lleno de valor el joven albino al mismo tiempo que apuntaba una de las afiladas cuchillas de su albarda al cráneo del monstruo. Pero este dándose cuenta que Hakudoushi planeaba atacarlo, concentro una gran aura de energía espiritual que al combinarse con su energía demoníaca produjo una gran explosión que mato a los bichos y detuvo en seco el ataque de la extensión. Este confundido por el choque, intento retroceder pero el monstruo apretó uno de sus puños y golpe con furia el campo de energía, despedazándolo al instante. Hakudoushi sin poder creer lo que había pasado, recibió el puñetazo lanzándolo contra el suelo.

-¡Idiota¡Voy a destrozarte! – exclamo el youkai aprovechando el desconcierto del albino, lo sujeto del cuello y lo levanto. Este trato de liberarse pero de la nada, se paralizo al sentir como un terrible dolor se apoderaba de su interior. De pronto bajo la mirada y descubrió que varios tentáculos habían atravesado su cuerpo, provocando que varios hilillos de sangre empaparan su ropa.

-¡¿Qué diablos sucede?! – grito Hakudoushi al sentir como su cuerpo se debilitaba y parecía que la vida se le estaba escapando. Gairiki sonrió y relamiéndose los labios, acerco su rostro hacia el del joven.

-¿Qué se siente perder tu alma lentamente? Debe ser algo doloroso ¿Cierto? – dijo el monstruo. Hakudoushi sorprendido por las palabras de su enemigo, trato de liberarse invocando un nuevo campo de energía pero apenas comenzaba a reunir energía, cuando sintió una descarga eléctrica que lo paralizo.

-Maldita sea… esto no puede estar pasando – murmuró con impotencia el albino al mismo tiempo que sentía como su cuerpo seguía debilitándose.

-Es inútil resistirse… no importa lo que fuerte que seas… tu poder no se compara con el mío… muy pronto tu serás parte de mi… - proclamo lleno de orgullo el youkai. Hakudoushi apretó los dientes e ignorando al monstruo, siguió resistiéndose con la esperanza de poder liberarse aunque a medida que el tiempo avanzaba, su cuerpo se volvía más débil.

-Kanna… - musito débilmente el albino mientras sus ojos se posaban en el lugar donde la joven se encontraba. Un nudo en la garganta se le hizo al joven al ver como Kanna se había levantado del suelo y lo miraba fijamente al rostro. Gairiki noto la mirada desviada de Hakudoushi por lo que también miro hacia donde su victima veía y sonrió de manera macabra al ver a la joven.

-Vaya, al parecer el espíritu se ha unido a la fiesta – exclamo el monstruo mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia Kanna.

-¡Kanna huye¡Sal de aquí! – grito con dificultad Hakudoushi pero la extensión no se movió ni un solo centímetro sino que al contrario, miro fijamente a Gairiki.

-Suéltalo ahora mismo – dijo con voz decidida la joven.

-¿Y si no lo hago¿Qué piensas hacer si no lo suelto? – pregunto desafiante Gairiki al mismo tiempo que se colocaba frente a la extensión. Esta no retrocedió y se mantuvo en su sitio valerosamente, sin temerle a la gigantesca criatura.

-Te matare – musito Kanna justo en el momento que sacaba su espejo de entre las ropas. El monstruo rió con fuerza y sin piedad alguna, golpeo el rostro de la extensión provocando que esta cayera.

-¡Maldito! – grito Hakudoushi, preso de ira y de frustración pues no podía hacer nada para auxiliar a su amada.

-Sabes… no me podrás matar si te caes de esa manera jajaja – exclamo burlón Gairiki.

Kanna con dificultad se levanto. Un hilillo de sangre se resbalaba por una de las comisuras de la boca, tal hecho hizo que miraba nuevamente fijamente al monstruo quien al sentir la penetrante mirada de la joven, frunció el ceño.

-Al parecer estas decidida a pelear contra mi, pobre estupida¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que no tienes posibilidades de ganarme¡Mira a tu querido novio¡El es más fuerte que tu y miro como lo tengo¡Imagínate lo que te puedo hacer a ti! – vociferó el monstruo.

-Suéltalo o te matare infeliz – susurro Kanna otra vez.

-¡Kanna¡Lárgate¡Huye! – grito Hakudoushi con la esperanza de que el espíritu recapacitara y escapara.

-No me iré a ningún lado… Esta es mi batalla… No dejare que este maldito monstruo vuelva a lastimar a los seres que amo – dijo valerosamente Kanna al mismo tiempo que posaba sus ojos en Gairiki. Este sintió un escalofrió al sentir esa mirada retadora y sin alguna razón, retrocedió unos metros en lugar de atacar a la joven. El albino se dio cuenta de tal hecho y picado en su curiosidad, pese en el estado que se encontraba, miro a Kanna en busca de alguna explicación.

Una fuerte impresión se llevo el joven al descubrir la razón del titubeo del monstruo. Los ojos de Kanna, que por muchos años se habían mantenido inexpresivos, carentes de emoción alguna habían cambiado. Ahora sus ojos expresaban por primera vez una emoción que perturbo a Hakudoushi: La Ira. En su rostro se apreciaba notablemente como Kanna se encontraba furiosa, llena de odio hacia el monstruo causante de toda su desgracia.

-Una vez destrozaste mi vida, acabando con todo aquello que yo amaba. No te dejare que lo hagas de nuevo – sentenció la joven justo en el momento que la superficie de su espejo, comenzaba a brillar intensamente.

-¡No me vas a derrotar mocosa! – grito Gairiki, quien en una reacción de un miedo inexplicable para él, disparo sus tentáculos contra Kanna. Esta rápidamente bloqueo el ataque, haciendo aparecer un escudo espiritual provocando gran sorpresa a la bestia.

-¡¿Cómo es posible¡Tú no deberías ni una sola gota de poder espiritual! – vociferó el monstruo.

-¡No te dejare que me vuelvas a lastimar ni a mi ni a nadie más¡Lo oyes! – rugió Kanna justo en el momento en que el espejo libero una cegadora luz al mismo tiempo que un poderoso viento surgió de este, que al chocar contra el cuerpo del enorme youkai, comenzó a robar todas las almas que poseía. Este al ver como le eran sustraídas sus preciadas almas, dejo escapar un bramido. Hakudoushi al ver que el monstruo comenzaba a debilitarse, aprovecho la oportunidad y haciendo que su mano derecha se volviera en una gran cuchilla, corto los tentáculos y se alejo.

-¡Maldita¡Detente! – aulló el demonio mientras sentía como su cuerpo se debilitaba rápidamente. Kanna se mantuvo inmóvil, manteniendo toda su concentración en absorber el mayor número de almas que fuera posible. Los minutos pasaban y el espejo consumía a gran velocidad las almas que Gairiki había robado, tal hecho provoco que el monstruo fuera presa del pánico.

-¡Kanna¡Ya déjalo! – grito Hakudoushi quien se encontraba recostado contra un árbol, recuperando sus energías y regenerando sus heridas lentamente. Este se había dado cuenta que el espejo estaba cerca de sobrepasar el limite y corría el riesgo de explotar, llevándose consigo a Kanna. De pronto el viento comenzó a desminuir su fuerza al mismo tiempo que el espejo se detenía y dejaba de absorber almas.

-¡Miserable¡¿Cómo te atreviste a atacarme así?! – espeto el monstruo, quien sentía que buena parte de su poder se había ido.

-Voy a matarte… voy a acabar contigo maldito infeliz – respondió Kanna. Gairiki al escuchar tal amenaza, solo atino en lanzar una fuerte carcajada.

-¡¿Matarme¡¿Es una broma¡Acabas de intentarlo y fallaste¡Mírame¡Aun sigo con vida¡Y pienso destrozarte a ti y a tu novio! - rugió el demonio al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre el espíritu.

-¡Kanna¡Quítate¡Desaparece! – gritó Hakudoushi quien al ver que Gairiki se había lanzado contra la joven, se levanto del suelo y corrió a detenerlo.

-¡Te destrozare maldita zorra! – rugió el monstruo.

-Destruiste mi pueblo, asesinaste a mis padres, me violaste y me torturaste… No dejare que una criatura siga con vida… no lo permitiré – murmuró la joven justo en el momento que una gran grieta partía en dos el espejo quien temblaba frenéticamente en sus manos. Esto produjo que más grietas comenzaran aparecer en la superficie de cristal, dejando escapar varios rayos de luz.

-¡Kanna! – vociferó el albino quien con horror se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

-¡Perra te tengo! – aulló Gairiki, sujetando a Kanna entre sus tentáculos. Esta se conservó impasible a la bestia y mirándolo fijamente al mismo tiempo que su cabello comenzaba a elevarse y la superficie del espejo brillaba completamente. Una lágrima resbalo por la mejilla de Kanna y dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, murmuró llena de valor – Adiós Hakudoushi… adiós…

-¡No¡Kanna¡Detente! – gritó aterrado el albino, quien salto hacia el monstruo y el espíritu. Pero fue demasiado tarde, la superficie de cristal exploto, lanzando los pedazos de vidrio contra Gairiki atravesando sus duras escamas, hiriéndolo al mismo tiempo que un gigantesco rayo de luz surgió del espejo, ilumino el cuerpo del monstruo. Miles de almas se esparcieron por todo el claro y rápidamente comenzaron a girar alrededor de la bestia y del espíritu formando un torbellino, encerrándolos a ambos en su interior.

Un aullido de dolor dejo escapar el gigantesco monstruo al sentir como su cuerpo era atravesado por miles de almas que en forma de esferas de luz, chocaban contra él, despedazándolo. Hakudoushi contemplo atónito como pedazos de carne, hueso y piel caían al suelo al mismo tiempo que el remolino se hacia mas estrecho a cada minuto que pasaba. De pronto las almas se detuvieron y se pegaron al cuerpo de Gairiki, provocando que su cuerpo brillara. Este aterrado, se retorció frenéticamente en medio de gritos de terror y sufrimiento.

-¡No¡No puede pasar esto¡Quítense¡Aléjense de mí! – gritaba enloquecido el enorme youkai, golpeando su cuerpo con sus enormes garras, aumentando sus heridas. Pero las almas no se despegaban de su piel y comenzaron a brillar con mayor intensidad hasta llegar el momento originaron una gigantesca explosión.

-¡Kanna! – exclamó asustado Hakudoushi al ver como una enorme nube de polvo se levanto debido al estallido. Corrió hacia el lugar donde había ocurrido, con la esperanza de encontrar con vida al espíritu. Desesperadamente registró el lugar, en busca de una señal de vida cuando un grave quejido lo detuvo. Rápidamente se volvió y lleno de alegría, vio a Kanna quien se encontraba desmayada en el suelo. No perdió tiempo y corriendo en su ayuda, la tomo entre sus brazos y la alejo de la nube de polvo, deteniéndose a unos pocos metros de la zona.

-¡Amor! Despierta ¡Kanna¡Abre los ojos! – suplico entre lágrimas el albino, moviendo el cuerpo inmóvil de la joven. Esta lentamente abrió los ojos y con dificultad movió su cabeza y poso su mirada sobre el rostro de este.

-Hakudoushi… - murmuró. El joven sonrió y abrazo a la extensión quien pese a lo débil que estaba, correspondió el abrazo.

-¡Kanna¡Oh cielos¡Tuve tanto miedo de perderte¡Nunca vuelvas hacer eso!

-Tranquilo todo esta bien… no lo volveré a hacer… tranquilo – murmuró Kanna, besando la mejilla del chico para tranquilizarlo. Luego separándose de este, se puso de pie con dificultad y ayudada por el joven, miraron hacia la nube de polvo.

-¿Lo mate¿Acabe con Gairiki? – pregunto el espíritu seriamente. Hakudoushi sorprendido al ver que la joven aparentemente había vuelto a ser la misma criatura sin emociones, asintió con la cabeza.

-La energía espiritual de tantas almas en su contra, provoco que su cuerpo se purificara haciéndolo explotar. – explicó el joven.

Kanna guardo silencio y sin dejar de mirar a la nube de polvo murmuró: - Cuando explotamos, creí que había llegado mi fin pero algo me protegió, no se que fue, pero me protegió del impacto.

Hakudoushi se quedo pensativo tras haber escuchado dichas palabras. De pronto un fuerte viento disipo la nube y lo que vieron ambos jóvenes, los dejo estupefactos. Frente a ellos había cientos de almas que flotaban apaciblemente, girando alrededor de los restos del espejo. De pronto sobre los fragmentos, aparecieron los espíritus de una mujer y de un hombre. Kanna se quedo boquiabierta al reconocer a aquellos espíritus y posando sus manos sobre su pecho, derramo una lágrima.

-¿Kanna¿Quiénes son? – preguntó Hakudoushi.

-Mis padres… - murmuró la joven al mismo tiempo que comenzaba llorar y corría hacia a los seres quienes la recibieron con besos y abrazos. Hakudoushi se conmovió ante la escena y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una lágrima.

-¡Papá¡Mamá¡Los extrañe tanto! – exclamo en medio del llanto Kanna mientras miraba a sus padres.

-Nosotros también te extrañamos hija… no sabes cuanto habíamos esperando el momento de volverte a ver… - exclamo el padre.

-¡¿Verdad que ya no marcharan¡¿Verdad que se quedaran conmigo?! – pregunto emocionada la extensión.

La madre sonrió y acariciando suavemente el rostro de la joven, murmuró:

- No podemos quedarnos ya en este mundo… a diferencia de ti… nosotros ya estamos muertos y debemos ir al mundo que nos corresponde…

-¡No pueden¡No se vayan¡Los necesito! – sollozó la joven, aferrandose a las ropas de la mujer.

-Hija… ya no nos necesitas… ya tienes a alguien que te cuidará y te amará – susurro el hombre, mirando a Hakudoushi. Este al notar la mirada del espíritu, no pudo evitar sentirse cohibido y bajó el rostro. Kanna se dio cuenta de quien hablaba y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, cosa extraña para los seres de su tipo.

-Bueno… es hora de marcharnos… ya puedo sentir ese llamado de partir – dijo la madre y abrazando con fuerza a la joven, se despidió con un beso en la frente.

-Adiós… - fue lo único a lo que se limitó a decir Kanna y lentamente retrocedió. Los dos espíritus cerraron los ojos y comenzaron a disolverse en miles de pequeñas chispas de luz mientras que las demás almas se elevaban al cielo y desde ahí, se esparcían a gran velocidad.

Los seres desaparecieron y las chispas de luz cayeron sobre los restos del espejo, provocando que este liberara un destello cegador. El espíritu cerró los ojos ante la luz y cuando se sintió segura, los abrió. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras se agachaba a recoger algo en el césped. Hakudoushi se acerco a ella, llamándola por su nombre. Esta se dio la vuelta y con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, mostró su viejo espejo totalmente reconstruido en sus manos para luego caer inconciente al suelo. El albino tranquilamente la levantó y una vez en sus brazos, murmuró: - Es hora de volver a casa…

Mientras tanto en el pueblo, varios monstruos se habían levantado debido a que habían recuperado sus almas. Se encontraban desorientados ante lo sucedido y se reunieron para encontrar una respuesta.

-¿Cómo es posible esto¿Cómo es que volvimos a la vida? – exclamo un monstruo en forma de serpiente.

-El amo Gairiki ha muerto… esa es la única explicación… - respondió un cerdo youkai.

-¡Maldición¡Ese idiota esta muerto¡¿Y ahora quien nos liderara?! – gritó un ogro de tres ojos.

-¡Olviden eso¡Ahora somos libres de hacer lo que nos de la gana! – gruñó otro demonio.

-¡Es cierto¡Jajaja¡Somos libres¡Viva! – vociferaron la manada de monstruos.

-¡Entonces larguemos y destruyamos otra aldea! – aulló un de los monstruos. Todos atraídos por la idea, comenzaron a marchar hacia la salida del pueblo, decididos a acabar con otra localidad pero cuando estaban a punto de salir, un de los monstruos cayó muerto debido a que una flecha se había clavado en su cabeza. Los demás sorprendidos por el fallecimiento de su compañero, se dieron la vuelta y sorprendidos se quedaron al ver que Mouryoumaru se encontraba de pie frente a ellos y detrás de el youkai se encontraban un gran ejercito de soldados.

-¿Acaso se van sin despedirse¡Que maleducados! – exclamo el enorme youkai. Rápidamente extendió una de sus enormes brazos hacia el cúmulo de monstruos y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, gritó: - ¡Ataquen!

Los monstruos aterrados al ver que el gigante y su ejército corrían hacia ellos, comenzaron a huir pero fue demasiado tarde. Los soldados cayeron sobre ellos y comenzó la masacre de todos esos seres demoníacos.

-¡No dejen ninguno vivo! – ordeno Mouryoumaru mientras aplastaba con sus enormes garras a un pequeño grupo de youkais. Alzo la vista y con alegría vio como Hakudoushi y Kanna salían del Bosque de Las Sombras y con voz firme exclamo¡Ya se habían tardado¡Vengan rápido que la diversión se esta acabando!

-¡Ese jamás va a cambiar! – dijo Hakudoushi, moviendo su cabeza en señal de negación. Kanna solo se limito a recostar su cabeza sobre el pecho del guerrero quien lentamente caminó hacia el pueblo destruido mientras que los guerreros del youkai terminaban de exterminar a los pocos monstruos sobrevivientes.

El cantar del gallo anuncio la llegada de un nuevo amanecer. Los primero rayos del astro rey hicieron que las sombras de las noches desaparecieran, iluminando toda la región. En la ciudadela, ya muchos de los habitantes se habían levantado y se realizaban sus labores en medio del silencio. Muchas de las familias cuyos hijos habían acompañado a Mouryoumaru y a Hakudoushi se encontraban presas de la preocupación. La idea de que sus vástagos no volvieran de la batalla les embargaba el corazón de un gran temor, limitándolos a realizar sus trabajos mientras oraban, esperando que el cielo les trajera con bien a los soldados.

En la mansión, Akago y los otros se encontraban en la misma situación. Habían pasado varias horas desde que el batallón liderado por el youkai y el hanyou había partido hacia el pueblo y aun no recibían noticias de ellos.

-Akago ¿Crees que regresen con bien? – preguntó Kohaku, quien desde el pórtico de la casona observaba la enorme puerta de la ciudadela.

-No lo se… la tardanza de mi hermano me preocupa. Ya deberían de estar aquí desde hace algunas horas. No creo que para Hakudoushi y Mouryoumaru les sea difícil exterminar a unos cuantos monstruos. – respondió el niño mientras tomaba un vaso de té, sentando sobre un hermoso sillón de madera.

-Gairiki los mato… eso fue lo que paso… - murmuró con tristeza el joven que junto a la bebe habían escapado de la masacre.

-No digas eso… Mouryoumaru y Hakudoushi son muy fuertes… no son tan fáciles de derrotar… ellos han de volver – dijo Rin quien se encontraba al lado de Kohaku.

-Rin tiene razón, no deberías de ser tan pesimista… – repuso Akago.

-Lo que más me preocupa es si Kanna esta bien… Recuerden que ella no esta muy bien que digamos – murmuró el exterminador.

-Es cierto… espero que este bien… - exclamo preocupada la joven de cabellos negros.

-No se preocupen tanto… recuerden que Hakudoushi esta con ella… el la protegerá de cualquier peligro… ya saben cuanto la ama… - añadió el pequeño albino.

-¡Demonios¡Tardan demasiado¡Será mejor que vaya a ver que sucedió! – exclamo el chico de la aldea y bajando las escaleras del pórtico, se dirigió a las puertas. Kohaku al ver esto, salto desde la entrada de la casa y cayó frente al muchacho y sujetándolo de uno de los brazos, lo detuvo.

-Tu no iras a ningún lado… es muy peligroso y aun no te has recuperado de tus heridas. – exclamó el exterminador.

-¡Suéltame¡Tengo que ir! – dijo molesto el Joven.

-No… no iras – le respondió este. El chico al ver la negativa comenzó a forcejear con Kohaku provocando que sus heridas se abrieran pero aun así siguió resistiéndose.

-¡Kohaku¡Ya dejen de pelear¡Se van a lastimar! – exclamó preocupada Rin, quien corrió hacia los dos jóvenes.

-Humanos – murmuró Akago moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación y caminando lentamente hacia ellos.

-¡Suéltame¡Tengo que ir allá!

-¡No te iras a ningún lado¡Aquí te quedas! – vociferó Kohaku quien ya estaba molestando. El alboroto causado por la discusión entre el exterminador y el aldeano llamo la atención de varios moradores de la ciudadela, que picados por la curiosidad se acercaron a observar el forcejeo.

-¡Ya basta¡Suéltense los dos¡Ahora mismo! – ordenó Rin pero los dos jóvenes la ignoraron. Akago al ver que la situación se estaba poniendo tensa, estaba a punto de intervenir cuando un grito proveniente de una de las torres que estaban al lado de las puertas lo detuvo.

-¡Alguien se acerca! – gritón con fuerza un centinela. Otros gritos de alerta siguieron al primero provocando alarma entre los lugareños. Akago y Kohaku no perdieron tiempo e ignorando al joven aldeano, corrieron hacia la entrada de la ciudadela. Un contingente de soldados se formo detrás de los dos guerreros mientras estos interrogaban al guardia que había dado el grito de alarma.

-¡¿Qué es lo que ves soldado?! – gritó Akago, elevando su mirada hacia la punta de la torre donde se encontraba el centinela.

-¡Es una enorme caravana que se dirige hacia nosotros¡No puedo distinguir sus formas¡Hay demasiada niebla pese a que es de día! – respondió el soldado.

-¿Crees que sea Hakudoushi y los demás? – pregunto Kohaku.

-No lo se… no puedo sentir su presencia… - murmuró Akago.

-¡Oye¡¿Puedes distinguir algo en toda esa neblina?! – grito el exterminador al centinela. Este miro al bosque y tras unos minutos respondió:

-¡Si¡Veo algo¡Es un ser gigantesco que se mueve con la caravana!

-¡Ese puede ser Mouryoumaru! – exclamó con esperanza Kohaku.

-No lo creo… el sabe muy bien que no debe mostrar su verdadera naturaleza frente a los soldados… - repuso el pequeño albino. – De por si ya tienen cierto temor hacia nosotros, ver a Mouryoumaru en su forma original los aterraría.

-¿Acaso crees que sea otra cosa¿Qué puede ser esa criatura llamada Gairiki? – pregunto con temor el exterminador.

-No lo se… pero para asegurarnos, prepárate para pelear en caso que sea necesario…- respondió el niño.

-¡Señor Akago¡Señor Kohaku¡Están frente a las puertas! – gritó alarmado el guardia pues debido a lo espesa de la niebla de la montaña, no podía ver a los seres que habían llegado a la entrada.

-¡Preparen armas¡En caso que sea un enemigo¡No tenga piedad con él! – ordenó Akago quien colocándose junto a Kohaku frente al batallón, apuntaron sus afiladas espadas y lanzas contra las puertas. Un fuerte golpe se escucho al mismo tiempo que las enormes puertas de acero se abrieron sin resistencia alguna, dejando entrar a una espesa neblina. Los guerreros se mantuvieron inmóviles al ver como varias figuras se divisaban en medio de la bruma, que se acercaban a ellos de manera pausada.

-¡Ataquen! – exclamó Akago. Los soldados al escuchar la orden, se lanzaron al ataque pero un rayo de luz atravesó la niebla, iluminando a los recién llegados. Los guerreros se detuvieron en seco al ver que se trataba de Mouryoumaru, quien se encontraba en su forma humana, junto a Hakudoushi y Kanna. Detrás de estos, estaba el contingente entero de soldados que gracias a que el espíritu había recuperado sus almas además también estaba un gran número de sobrevivientes de la aldea que Gairiki había atacado.

-Vaya recibimiento… Procurare salir con mayor frecuencia para tener más de estas bienvenidas – dijo sarcásticamente Hakudoushi, quien veía de reojo a Akago mientras sostenía entre sus brazos a Kanna. El niño se limito a mover su mano e hizo que los soldados retrocedieran mientras varios pobladores de la fortificación corrieron al recién llegado grupo. La alegría de volver a ver a los seres queridos se extendió por todo el lugar, contagiando a todos los presentes.

-¡Papá¡Mamá! – gritó el joven sobreviviente quien al ver a una pareja en medio de la multitud, corrió hacia ellos, abrazándolos con fuerza.

-¡Hijo¡Gracias al cielo que estas vivo! – exclamó la madre en medio de lágrimas, mientras besaba al jovenzuelo.

-¡¿Y tu hermana?! – preguntó preocupado el padre.

-Aquí esta… su hijo cuidó muy bien de ella – murmuró Rin quien apareció frente a ellos, teniendo en sus brazos a la bebe. La mujer feliz de ver a su hija menor viva, la tomó entre sus brazos e hizo una reverencia, en señal de agradecimiento.

-¿Se encuentra bien Kanna? – habló el pequeño albino hacia Hakudoushi.

-Si… solo esta dormida… la agoto la batalla contra Gairiki y sus monstruos. – respondió el joven. Akago se acerco a la pareja y contemplo como Kanna dormía apaciblemente en los brazos de su hermano.

-Sabes… no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que vi que Kanna tan tranquila… me alegro mucho que este bien – murmuró Akago.

-Si… bueno la llevare a descansar… tú encárgate de ayudar a los recién llegados – ordenó Hakudoushi mientras se daba la vuelta y llevaba a la joven espíritu al interior de la casona.

-¿Y que hacemos con todos ellos? – pregunto Rin mientras se acercaba junto con Kohaku a Mouryoumaru y Akago.

-Déjamelo a mí… - respondió el niño y acercándose al grupo de sobrevivientes, exclamó a todo pulmón: - ¡Atención a todos¡Se quedaran aquí hasta que nuestros hombres y con ayuda de ustedes, reconstruyan su hogar¡Por favor pasen con los soldados de esta ciudadela¡Ellos les dirán donde se ubicaran temporalmente en este lugar!

Los sobrevivientes al escuchar tales palabras, exclamaron frases de agradecimiento al mismo tiempo que varios soldados se acercaban a ellos y los conducía a lo que serian sus hogares provisionales mientras que Akago y los otros entraban a la casa para tomar el desayuno y escuchar por boca de Mouryoumaru, lo sucedido en la batalla.

Dos semanas pasó tras lo sucedido. La aldea que Gairiki había destruido, rápidamente fue reconstruida gracias a que los pobladores de dicho lugar que junto con un pequeño grupo de soldados, se dedicaron día y noche, en avanzar las reparaciones.

-Oye Akago ¿Dónde están los chicos? – preguntó Mouryoumaru al pequeño albino quien se encontraba parado bajo la sombra de un gran árbol que había en el patio delantero y donde podía ver como caravanas de aldeanos y soldados entraba y salían de la ciudadela.

-Supongo que están durmiendo… - respondió el chiquillo.

-¿Durmiendo? Pero si ya es medio día… normalmente a esta hora estarían haciendo algo menos dormir – repuso el youkai mientras se sentaba al lado del albino, recostando su espalda contra el tronco del árbol.

-Déjalos Mouryoumaru, ellos saben lo que hacen – susurró Akago, sonriendo levemente mientras elevaba al cielo.

Un pequeño ronquido rompió con la quietud que gobernaba en la recamara. Un cuerpo desnudo se movía entre las sabanas de una hermosa cama, extendiendo sus brazos hacia todas direcciones, aparentemente en busca de algo o de alguien.

-¿Kanna? – murmuró Hakudoushi despertándose al notar la ausencia de la joven. Rápidamente se sentó en la cama y buscó con la mirada alguna señal de la extensión. Estaba a punto de salir a buscarla cuando escuchó una suave melodía procedente del balcón que llamó su atención por lo que se puso un pantalón y caminó hacia el balcón, descubriendo a Kanna entonando una hermosa canción. Extasiado observó como los rayos del sol caían sobre la piel desnuda de la joven, haciendo que esta adquiriera una inusitada belleza que podía hechizar a cualquier.

-Linda canción… No sabia que pudieras cantar… - dijo el albino mientras tomaba una sabana blanca que había en el piso y cubría el cuerpo desnudo de Kanna.

-Es una vieja canción que cantaba mi madre cuando me despertaba… es de los pocos recuerdos alegres que pude recuperar de mi pasado. – respondió la joven mientras miraba el enorme patio que se extendía frente al palacio.

Hakudoushi solo se limitó a guardar silencio y colocándose detrás de la joven, la abrazó. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la extensión al sentir la calidez que despedía su amante y no pudiendo evitar derramar una lágrima, recostó su cabeza contra el pecho del guerrero al mismo tiempo que posaba sus manos sobre las de él.

-Tranquila… ya se han ido los tiempos difíciles… Y aun si vuelven… no temas… estaré aquí para protegerte… - susurró Hakudoushi cariñosamente al oído del espíritu. Esta asintió con la cabeza y ambos jóvenes se mantuvieron inmóviles, observando la ciudadela y lo que había más de ella.

-Te amo Hakudoushi… - murmuró en voz baja Kanna haciendo que Hakudoushi solo sonriera y besara la mejilla de la joven. Esta al sentir el roce de aquellos labios sobre su piel, no dudó en girar su rostro y besar apasionadamente al joven quien amorosamente correspondió.

-Es realmente sorprendente… ha cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo – dijo Akago, observando a Kanna y a Hakudoushi.

-¿Qué sucede¿A que te refieres con eso? – preguntó curioso Mouryoumaru.

-Dime Mouryoumaru ¿Quién mató a Gairiki? – respondió con otra pregunta el chiquillo.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no se quien le dio muerte a ese infeliz. Yo sólo recuerdo que Hakudoushi salió en busca de Gairiki y de Kanna mientras yo me quedaba agotado en medio del pueblo. Pasaron varias horas hasta que lo volví a ver salir del bosque, con Kanna entre los brazos.

-No lo sabes… ¿No notaste algo extraño en ellos?

-No… que yo haya visto… Aunque he notado que Kanna ha estado más relajada… incluso no me lo creerás pero se rió con uno de los chistes que los niños le dicen para hacerla reír.

-¿Seguro?

-¿Qué sucede Akago¿Por qué me preguntas con tanto interés?

-Se debe a que desde el día que ustedes regresaron hasta lo que es hoy he notado un cambio muy peculiar en Kanna

-¿Y cual es ese cambio?

-Su comportamiento… ya no es de la joven callada que se movía como un simple zombi… ya no… ahora es otra persona… una Kanna más llena de vida… Y sus ojos… son tan distintos… ya no es aquellos ojos inexpresivos que solo daban la sensación de vacío… ya no… ahora están llenos de… de…

-¿De que, Akago?

-De esperanza… - terminó la frase el chiquillo. Mouryoumaru al escuchar tal cosa, no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Ahora comprendía porque el nuevo comportamiento de Kanna se le hacia tan familiar… la razón estaba más que clara… Kanna se había vuelto más humana…

-¡Kohaku¡Jajajaja¡Ya no jajaja! – exclamaba Rin quien salio a uno de los balcones del palacio. Detrás de ella venia el exterminador que en medio de carcajadas, atrapaba en un abrazo quedando frente a frente con la joven mientras le hacia cosquillas.

-¡Jajaja¡No señorita¡Jajaja me las vas a pagar! – dijo Kohaku.

-Humanos… - murmuró Akago al ver que la pareja dejaba de reírse y se besaban apasionadamente.

-Buenos días amigos -dijo Kanna de manera tímida al ver a Rin y Kohaku en el balcón de alado. Estos se sorprendieron al escuchar el saludo del espíritu y jubilosamente respondieron.

-¡Buenos días! – exclamó alegremente Rin quien seguía abrazada de Kohaku.

-¿Y cuando es la boda? – pregunto Hakudoushi haciendo que Kohaku y Rin se sonrojaran al escuchar la pregunta.

-Dentro de un mes… mañana Rin y yo con un contingente de soldados iremos a ver a Sesshoumaru para los planes de la boda. – respondió el exterminador.

-Kanna ¿Verdad que serás mi dama de honor? – pregunto emocionada Rin. El espíritu asombrado ante la petición, solo se limito a mover la cabeza y decir un simple si.

-¿Qué es eso? – señaló Hakudoushi al poder escuchar como un ruido parecía acercarse a la ciudadela.

-Déjame ver… son aleteos… si… parece que es aleteo de algún animal. – repuso Kohaku quien poseía un mejor oído.

-Hakudoushi… - musitó Kanna, abrazando con más fuerza al albino. Los 4 se mantuvieron inmóviles y estaban a punto de meterse a sus habitaciones cuando una gigantesca parvada de hermosas avecillas blancas pasaron sobre el techo de la mansión, bajando por las paredes y volaban hacia la montaña que se extendía frente a al ciudadela.

-¡Es hermoso! – gritó sorprendida Rin al ver como las aves volaban a gran velocidad, entonando un alegre canto. Kanna sonrió al ver como un lindo pajarito se acerco a ella, aleteando rápidamente sus alas. La extensión extendió su mano y el ave se posó en ella, provocando que Kanna sintiera una alegría inexplicable.

-Al parecer hoy será un buen día para todos – dijo alegremente Hakudoushi mientras miraba como Kanna miraba curiosamente al ave.

-Ya lo creo que si… jajajaja- exclamo Kohaku mientras veía como la enorme parvada seguía pasando por encima del techo.

-Creo que tiempos mejores se acercan este sitio… ¿No lo crees Akago? - murmuró Mouryoumaru, divertido al ver como los 4 jóvenes contemplaban el paso de las aves.

-Puede ser amigo mío, puede ser… - respondió Akago.

-Sabes… si esto fuera una de esas tantas historias de amor que he escuchado a lo largo de mi vida… podría decir que el momento ellos que están viviendo en estos instantes podría ser uno de esos finales perfectos… ¿Qué me dices? – dijo el youkai.

-Te equivocas Mouryoumaru – respondió Akago.

-¿Por qué?

– Porque el instante que ellos están viviendo ahora no seria el perfecto final de uno de esos tantos viejos relatos… sino el perfecto comienzo de sus nuevas vidas – y tras decir eso, el pequeño albino cerró los ojos. Mouryoumaru solo atinó en reírse y seguir mirando a los jóvenes, quienes alegremente observaban como la parvada de aves se perdía en el horizonte, dejando como único rastro, miles de plumas blancas que caían lentamente al suelo.

Y así termina esta historia de tristezas y alegrías… Donde una vez demostramos que el amor es capaz de superar cualquier obstáculo, incluso la misma muerte. Ojala que eso pasara en la vida real, es una lastima que día tras día el amor y la esperanza se van muriendo lentamente pero aun siguen batallando para seguir vivos en el corazón de los humanos, es por eso que debemos tener fe y ayudar en esa batalla. Me hubiese gustado relatar las pericias de sus nuevas vidas… las aventuras que tuvieron a lo largo del tiempo… de los obstáculos que lograron sortear… de los bellos momentos que pasaron juntos pero como decía mí querida tía abuela Ágata… eso es otra historia…

**¿Que tal? T.T Doy por terminado el fic "El Estimga De Tu Silencio" muchas pero muchisimas gracias por estar conmigo a lo largo de este fic que al igual que Mariposa (Kagura X Sesshoumaru) se robarón el corazón de muchas lectoras. Espero contar con sus reviews y saber su opinion sobre este capitulo final. **

**Algunos Datos Interesantes**

**- Las canciones que se escucharón para inspirar el entramado del capitulo final fueron:**

**No Fear - The Rasmus; When you were young - The Killers; The Confessions of Broken - Lindsay Lohan. (Se escucharon 10 veces cada canción para hacer que la jodida inspiracion se despertara)**

**-Se tardó un mes entero para redactar cual seria el final adecuado del fic.**

**-En lugar de la parvada de aves, se iba a colocar que era un emjambre de mariposas pero como el fic "Mariposa" poseia un final similar, se decidió modificarlo. **

**-En la batalla final de Gairiki y Hakudoushi, habia una escena donde Gairiki le cortaba la cabeza al muchacho... Se elimino pues parecia muy chafa jajajajaja.**

**-Me lleve 153 regaños por culpa del capitulo, pues me la pasaba todos los dias en la computadora. **

**-Por ultimo, fue uno de los mejores finales que he escrito.**


End file.
